Cielo
by Hechizada517
Summary: Todo empezó con Señorita Sabelotodo y el Misterioso Hurón Volador. Eramos nosotros mismos, solo que magnificados. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de un giratiempo nos alcanzarían los horas para dilucidar de quien fue la culpa.
1. Confesiones de una típica Gryffindor

**Confesiones de una típica Gryffindor.**

"_¿En qué estabas pensando, Hermione? Cormac McLaggen ¿En serio, cerebro?" _se reprendía mentalmente la castaña tratando de buscarle algún sentido a su comportamiento mientras camina de vuelta a su sala común. _"¿Desde cuando te lías con chicos que te desagradan hasta la medula?"_, pero ella tenia muy clara la respuesta a eso. El único motivo por el que decidió insinuársele a McLaggen para que la llevara a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn era fastidiar a Ron tanto o más de lo que el pelirrojo la había fastidiado a ella, porque ya era hora de dejar de llorar por lo rincones por un chico, que decía ser su amigo, pero la trataba peor que al más odiado enemigo.

En su camino de subida por una de las tantas escaleras de _Hogwarts_ se detuvo un momento en uno de los primero escalones, se cruzo de brazos, molesta consigo misma por lo que había hecho. Había caminado muy rápido del gran comedor hasta el punto donde se encontraba, porque no tenía la cara tan dura como para seguir en la mesa de Gryffindor pretendiendo estar fascinada de la vida por salir con _"Mr. Cormac Lame-Suelas-McLaggen"_, es decir; no era como que el muchacho estuviera feo ni nada por estilo, era apuesto, además de chocantemente alto, y a Hermione no le costo mucho que le pidiera que salieran, porque una chica sabe cuando un chico esta interesando en ella y más cuando ese chico la mira siempre con si fueran un postre delicioso y él tuviera muchas ganas de comerse ese postre.

—Me volví loca —Se auto-diagnostico, lo cual llegaba a ser muy acertado dado que estaba hablando sola. —Tal vez lo estoy juzgando mal, a lo mejor bajo toda esa carne y ego, en un sitio muy recóndito de su ser haya algo por lo cual prendarse a Cormac —dijo tratando de convencerse de que no había sido una total perdida de tiempo aceptar salir con aquel personaje, que tal vez solo le hacia falta tratar un poco más al chico, pero luego pensó que tampoco era como si ella no supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo, porque lo único que hacía McLaggen en las reuniones del Club de las Eminencias, aparte de peinarle el bigote a Slughorn claro esta, era hablar y hablar sobre sí mismo. —Quizás… ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿A quién engaño? Una no le echa un _**confundus**_ a alguien que le agrade para que pierda algo que le importa, ¡Cormac es un cabeza hueca y lo se!

—¿Ya viéndole los defectos al novio? —habló la menor de los Weasley con tono bromista.

La pelirroja súper extrañada con el anuncio de noviazgo que había hecho su amiga en el comedor, fue a buscarla para hablar sobre eso y la encontró en pleno monologo dramático en las escaleras que iban a la Torre de Gryffindor, la había pillado y le parecía muy divertido aquello.

—Yo que pensaba que los primeros días de noviazgo eran los más cursis —comentó como quien da su opinión sobre el papel tapiz de la pared.

—Me asustaste, Ginny —Le confesó Hermione creyendo que alguien más la había oído hablando sola.

—No, la asustada aquí debería ser yo —comenzó a decir la chica fingiendo conmoción —Estoy almorzando tranquilamente cuando de repente una chismosa me viene a decir que sales con Cormac McLaggen, el chico más pedante que ha pisado la casa Gryffindor ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio, chica? ¿Les has estado sirviendo de catadora de pociones raras a Slughorm? —indagó Ginny confusa y mirando acusadoramente a su acompañante.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Cormac es encantador —respondió la de cabellos crespos titubeante y por ende quitándole toda validez y seriedad a su afirmación.

—¿De veras, Hermione? Déjame recordarte que estamos hablando del mismo tipo que llama _viejo Sluggy_ al profesor de pociones —recalcó Ginny con un gesto de incredulidad sepulcral acompañado de una seña alzada.

Hermione la miro y suspiro, resignada.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí, él es un idiota, pero yo soy más idiota por aceptar que saliéramos —Se sincero la Prefecta, dejándose caer sobre el escalón donde estaba parada.

Ginny le sonrió comprensiva y fue a sentarse junto a ella en el escalón de piedra.

—Ahora sí nos estamos entendiendo —Le dijo —Porque andar por ahí diciendo que Cormac es encantador es como decir que sobre el cabello de Snape no se pueden freír fácilmente un par de huevos —bromeo para suavizar la situación. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Tan mal se ve? —tanteó la acongojada.

—Para nada —La tranquilazo su amiga —Según la opinión publica estas saliendo con un partidazo, eres una suertuda, das envidia y _bla bla bla…_ —declinó aquel montón de palabrería —Pero a mí juicio, el correcto por cierto, solo veo a una triste chica en una relación por despecho y en actitudes un tanto vengativas —dijo, hablando desde su humilde experiencia.

Hermione sintió que las palabras de Ginny no podían ser más acertadas, pero eso solo provoco que se acongojara más. _"¡Oh, rayos! Salgo con un pelmazo por resentida, creo que este es uno de esos momentos en los cuales te das cuentas que tocaste fondo"_ pensó con la mandíbula hundida en sus manos, con gesto de preocupación.

—Y todo es culpa de Ron —declaró mirando a la pared sin cambiar de posición.

—Ya me lo imaginaba yo —concordó la Weasley asintiendo con la cabeza, como si le estuviera dando terapia a Hermione y acabara de dar con la raíz del problema —Sabes que siempre he tenido la teoría de que Ron fue criado por orangutanes hasta que mi madre lo encontró.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Hermione a la defensa de Ron, un minuto, ¿Por qué lo estaba defendiendo? —Pensar que la verdadera madre de Ron es una mona no lo justifica, por lo tanto no me ayuda.

Ella simplemente no entendía el comportamiento de Ron y a Hermione Granger la frustraba totalmente no entender algo. Ese año había decidido que ya era hora de empezar a hacer algunos avances con el pelirrojo, dejado por fin de negarse a sí misma que le atraía bastante desde hace tiempo, pero Ronald simplemente había despreciado y mandado al diablo todos sus intentos de ser especial con él. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no veía que más quería Ron que hiciera.

—¿Qué le ve a Lavender? —Se preguntó en voz alta, pareciendo que hablaba más consigo misma que con Ginny.

—Puede ser, que la chica se abalanzo sobre él igual que las moscas al azúcar y no se le ha quitado de encima desde entonces —aventuró a decir la quintoañera, siempre con la burla por delante. —Ron es medio lento Hermione, con él hay que ser así, directo al grano —explicó.

—Debo darle crédito a Lavender, ella fue bastante directa —ironizó, pensando en el tonto exhibicionismo de su compañera de cuarto que la hacia parecer un animal en celo. —Ginny, tú sabes bien que yo no soy así, no puedo ir por ahí riéndome de cada cosa que dice Ron, pretendiendo que me parecen graciosas, o halagándolo para subirle la moral cada dos por tres, ni mucho menos besándolo y manoseándolo frente a todos en todo momento —recitó, pensando que eso era un comportamiento deplorable y que jamás se hubiera rebajado hasta eso punto solo para tener contento a Ron, si alguien la iba a querer mejor que fuera por lo que ella era.

—Debes admitir que a veces eres algo seca —insinuó Ginny rehuyendo la mirada matadora que le dedicaba Hermione.

—Trelawny tenía razón, envejeceré sola, seca y marchita —dijo Hermione al borde del llanto —Y viviré en un departamento con cuarenta gatos —termino echándose a llorar en el hombre de su amiga. Que suerte que a nadie se le ocurría pasar por ese lugar en aquel momento.

—Ya, ya, déjalo salir, no terminaras sola y probablemente el único gato que tengas en tu vida sea Crookshanks —Ante la mención de que Hermione ya tenia un gato, la pelirroja solo consiguió que llorara con más ganas. —Debes dejar de martirizarte.

—Le hare cuando Ron deje de tratarme como estiércol de dragón —sollozó.

—Él no dejara de tratarse así hasta que tú dejes de darle tanta importancia, vuelve a ser como siempre con él, evitándolo solo le dejas saber que te afecta y que te tiene aquí todavía —dijo dándose con el dedo índice en la palma de la mano. —Créeme amiga, los chicos no saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden, cuando Ron vea que vuelves a estar en la zona de amigos con él, recapacitara y empezara a tomar las riendas del asunto.

—¿Tú crees?

—Te lo aseguro —afirmó Ginny sonriéndole y haciendo una cruz sobre su corazón con un dedo.

Ella sabia muy bien de eso, porque una vez que empezó a hablarle a Harry con normalidad, dejándole claro que no la afectaba en nada, por fin podía ver en sus ojos verdes aquel brillo de interés por ella que tanto anhelaba, pero claro, nunca se lo admitiría a él, además ella y Dean se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Solo quería dejarle claro a su amiga que el _método Ginny_ funcionaba.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos volver a ser amigos al menos —admitió la chica de ojos café y acuosos —Lo extraño —agregó con un sonrisa melancólica.

—Solo has lo que te dije y todo saldrá bien, a Ron lo encanta la atención, una vez que pierda la tuya volverá rogando por ella de rodillas, créeme —Le aseguró Ginny guiñándole el ojo con complicidad. —Aunque debo darte algo de crédito, invitar a salir a McLaggen —pronunció con malicia —Fue un buen golpe, ¿Quién dijo que Hermione Granger no tenia garra? —La felicito provocando que la muchacha se sonrojara.

—Quien te entiende, me acabas de decir que fue una mala idea.

—Me parece mala idea, porque Cormac me cae mal, pero buena porque fastidiaste a Ron y ese es uno de mis deporte preferidos, luego del quidditch, obviamente —repuso con simpleza —Debo admitir que por alguna razón McLaggen les resulta muy atractivo a las chicas, y al tú salir con él causas aun más revuelo que si salieras con cualquier otro chico normalito, me imagino la cara de mi hermano en este momento.

—¿Pegada a la de Lavender?

—No, que asco, acabo de comer —se crispo Ginny con repulsión —Me refiero a su cara de conmoción, el cucurucho de cucaracha que tiene por cerebro debe estar esforzándose mucho por asimilar la situación.

Hermione ya no podía evitar reírse de su amiga. Se sentía mas animada.

—Era McLaggen o mandarle una carta a Viktor diciéndole que si podía venirse desde Bulgaria para llevarme a otro baile —bromeó, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Viktor si habría venido, ya que en sus cartas aun parecía interesado en ella, no pudo evitar morderse el labio por imaginarse aquello.

Al escuchar el nombre del jugador de quidditch Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, así que decidió contarle algo a su amiga.

—Hermione —La castaña levanto la mirada hacia ella, dado que la pelirroja se había levantado de su lado —Yo creo que Ron también esta molesto, porque piensa que te besaste con Krum —dijo la chica algo nerviosa sin mirar a Hermione directamente.

—¿Y como podría saber Ron eso? Solo te lo dije a ti.

—Tal vez el otro día yo estaba molesta con él, porque se puso súper pesado conmigo, casi me insulta y como a veces no pienso las cosas que digo le solté que te besabas con Krum —confesó hablando demasiado rápido para que no le fuera tan difícil.

Hermione se quedo impactada en el sitio, pero casi de inmediato se levanto de un brinco totalmente enfadada.

—¡¿Cómo? —ella le había dicho eso a la pelirroja en confidencia, nadie más debía enterarse de lo que paso entre Krum y ella, no recordaba cuantas veces le dijo a todos los curiosos que solo eran amigos.

—Es que realmente no le vi lo malo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—No importa —le peleo —Si hubiese querido que Harry y Ron se enteraran, se lo habría contado yo, con pelos y señales, nunca les dije que Viktor era algo más que un amigo por miedo a malos juicios, como el de Ron ahora, ¡Y después de dos años! —exclamó sin poder creer que luego de tanto tiempo, saber eso aun causara algún efecto.

—Hermione no es mi culpa que Ron se comporte como un niño malcriado y además debes admitir que es una actitud muy hipócrita de su parte dado como él se comporta en publico —replicó la pequeña Weasley a la defensiva. —Tú no hiciste nada malo, no tienes porque avergonzarte, ni tampoco debe interesarte lo que él opine.

—Da igual, es tan vergonzoso que él lo sepa, no quería que nadie lo supiera, nunca, yo tenia quince y Viktor dieciocho —dijo como si eso fuera la mayor de las calamidades.

—Ay sí, gran cosota —dijo Ginny dando a entender que no era la mayor de las calamidades.

—Para mí sí era una gran cosota, Ginny —Tal vez para Ginny la edad no tenia importancia, pero Hermione siempre tuvo el remordimiento de que su relación con Krum era totalmente indecorosa —Sabes que a Viktor le afectaron mucho en su carrera los comentarios que hacia la prensa sobre él y yo, las leyes veía con terribles ojos que estuviera saliendo con una menor.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que un requisito para entrar al ministerio es ser idiota, ¡¿Por qué mi padre no es ministro de magia aun? —vociferó, peleando con las fuerzas invisibles del destino con una expresión en su rostro que decía claramente _"¿En serio, Dios? ¿Por qué?"_.

Increíble, Ginny había conseguido que aparte de sentirse mal por Ron, ahora removiera los recuerdos de un romance muerto con Viktor y que además lo añorara, a lo mejor las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre ellos si hubiesen tenido la misma edad y él hubiera tenido otro estatus de vida, algo menos notoria. Porque en lo que a gustos se refería, probablemente Viktor Krum era lo más parecido que Hermione había encontrado a su gusto. La gente la conocía por su impecable seguimiento de las reglas, pero a Hermione se le subieron los colores a la cara al pensar que tal vez no debía vanagloriarse tanto de eso. Solo cada uno es sabedor de sus pecados.

—Esos remilgos tuyos van a acabar con tu vida, mujer —habló una exasperada Ginny Weasley agarrando por los hombros a Hermione y zarandeándola un poco. —Cálmate un poco y vive la vida, estas en sexto año, el año más genial en Hogwarts_,_ eres una gran chica, bonita, lista y divertida, que ha trabajado mucho en sus notas como para negarse el privilegio de pasarlo bien, y no la estas pasando bien ¿Por qué? Por los insulsos chicos que no merecen tu tiempo.

Ginny volvía a tener razón, Ron no merecía su tiempo, Viktor estaba a cientos de kilómetros de ahí forjándose un nombre en la historia del quidditch, y Cormac no le robaba ni el sueño, muchos menos el tiempo. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Acaso quiero que todos en __Hogwarts me recuerde como __Myrtle,_ _**la llorona 2.0**__?" _reflexiono Hermione, asustada, ella no quería eso.

—Ginny, yo puedo divertirme, es solo que, es solo… he estado muy sensible y nada me sale bien últimamente —dijo en tono más calmado, pero queriendo llorar nuevamente.

—Todos tenemos días malos —dijo y abrazo a su amiga. —¿Qué te parece si para levantarte el animo vienes conmigo y Luna a pasear por el lago mientras hablamos de tonterías? —La invito sonriéndole.

Hermione en vez de llorar, volvió a reír y acepto la invitación de su amiga, necesitaba despejarse un poco.

—Ahora repite después de mí —Le indico volviendo a tomarla de los hombros —¡Soy una chica! —gritó.

—¡Soy una chica! —gritó Hermione poco convencida del propósito de gritar lo obvio a los cuatro vientos.

—Con más sentimiento —Le indico Ginny y volvió a gritar —¡Soy alumna de sexto!

—¡Soy alumna de sexto! —repitió Hermione —Ginny, aun no entiendo el punto de…

—¡No replique, repita! —gritó la pelirroja —¡Este es el mejor año de todos y lo voy a pasar como nunca!

Hermione solo volvió a gritar sin poner objeciones.

—¡Por que quizás mañana pueda morir y mi espíritu se ira miserable de este mundo por no haber hecho las cosas que se me antojaron!

—¿Ah? —articulo Hermione anonadada.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero —La miro Ginny con dureza.

Claro que sabia a lo que se refería. Hogwarts era de los pocos lugares que quedaban seguros en medio de una Inglaterra asolada por terribles acontecimientos. Vivian en una burbuja que a Voldemort se le podía ocurrir reventar en cualquier momento, así que si había un momento para vivir ere ese. El ahora. _"Vive como si fueras a morir mañana y aprende como si fueras a vivir para siempre"_ murmuró sonriendo.

—¡VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS! —gritó la castaña.

—¡ASÍ SE HABLA! —gritó Ginny levantando los brazos.

Y repentinamente se escucharon aplausos a las espaldas de Hermione y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un grupo de niñitas de primero que sonreía, aplaudían y la miraba con embeleso y admiración. Hermione se sintió abochornada.

—Bien, se acabo el espectáculo, sigan su camino pequeñas y recuerden que no se grita en los pasillos —Les ordenó, aunque su noto autoritario de Prefecta flaqueo un poco por el bochorno.

Las niñas bajaron las escaleras, pasando junto a ella y Ginny mientras reían a carcajadas risueñas.

—Aww, míralas, te admiran, las futuras Hermione Granger del país —dijo Ginny usando el tonito risueño de la risa de las niñas.

—Cállate y vamos divertirnos antes de que me arrepienta —La amenazó Hermione colgándose fuertemente al brazo de Ginny, sonriendo rígidamente y empezando a bajar juntas rumbo al lago.

En el camino a encontrarse con Luna siguieron hablando de McLaggen. Hermione opino que lo mejor seria que lo terminara, pero Ginny le dijo que si bien, esa era la mejor decisión que tomaría en su vida, no podía hacerlo aun, debido a que daría mucho de que hablar el hecho de que comenzara y terminara una relación el mismo día, con dos hora de diferencia entre la declaración y la ruptura, y a Hermione no le gustaba ser le blanco de los cotilleos, así que tendría que aguantarse a sus ochenta kilos de ego hasta que se cumpliera un plazo razonable para el rompimiento. También empezaron a idear el plan _"Hacer las paces con Ron, antes de que Hermione decidiera entrar por la noche al cuarto de los chicos y lo asfixiara con una almohada mientras dormía"_ titulo complicado, para una operación complicada, pero según Ginny, no imposible.

Ginny ideo unas cuantas formas para que su amiga aguantara a Cormac, mientras contaba los segundos para cortarlo, sutilmente si era posible y posteriormente continuaron hablando de él y criticándole hasta la manera de caminar. Donde quiera que estuviera McLaggen durante el tiempo que las chicas estuvieron hablando de él, debió tener un incesante subido y picor en las orejas.

—Si la idea era sacarte un diez en salir con presumidos, ególatras, fanfarrones, calculaste mal Herms —soltó su amiga a punto de llorar de tanto que se habían reído a costillas de la cabeza inflada del que _casi_ consiguió la plaza de guardián de Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó también con la voz ronca de tanto reír.

—Porque, si en verdad querías sacarte un diez en parejos insulsos y narcisos tenias que invitar a… La fiesta de… Navidad —Ginny hablaba entrecortado por la gracia que le encontraba a lo que quería decir —Era a… Malfoy —Una vez que termino de decirlo estaba totalmente roja y ya su risa había llegado a ese punto en el que ríes, pero no sale ningún sonido de tu boca y quedas aplaudiendo como una foca amaestrada.

—¡Oh, Ginevra cuanta razón, tonta de mí! —exclamó Hermione con fingido dramatismo, ya muriendo de tanta jocosidad. —Sí te dieran meritos por salir con cretinos y yo anduviera con Malfoy, seguramente el año próximo me nombrarían Premio Anual —dijo y se abrazo aun más al brazo de Ginny, para que no fuera a parar al suelo ninguna de las dos.

Hermione saliendo con Malfoy, definitivamente el mejor disparate de la tarde.

—Tenemos que contarle esto a Luna —apuró Ginny para que encontraran a la rubia y contarle lo del _premio anual al novio cretino._

Harry, que en ese momento las veía pasar, se sintió reconfortado al ver que Hermione, después de mucho tiempo, volvía a reírse, pero luego un pensamiento lúgubre cruzo su mente al ocurrírsele que la razón de aquella actitud fuera McLaggen, en verdad espero que el buen humor de su amiga no fuera por ese chico, porque, para Harry, Corman era un desagradable mastodonte y hubiera jurado por Sirius que Hermione solo salía con él por venganza hacia Ron.

**Holiiis... ¿Qué tal? les presento mi primer fic del maravillo universo de Harry Potter, es un Dramione, como ya abran notado en la descripción xD, espero les agrade, espero no haber dañado la vista de nadie en este primer intento. Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el fic, porque más que nada es un regalo para una amiga, así que por favor y gracias por los comentarios (Si es que queda algún sobreviviente y recibo alguno xD). Y por sía a las dudas, nos ubicamos en el sexto año en Hogwarts, con el contexto del misterio del príncipe, obviamente, con variedad de cambios xD para mi historia. Se vale preguntar si algo no les cuadra y acepto sugerencias. Y bueno el titulo de la historia es tentativo por ahora. **

**Besos, lean bonito**.


	2. Con el permiso de Mcgonagall

**Con el permiso de Mcgonagall.**

—¿Segura que te encuentras bien? —preguntó Harry, aun sin poderse creer el cambio en el humor de Hermione, es decir; era bueno, pero extraño.

—Por quinta vez, en las ultimas dos horas —acotó su amiga, llevando una cuenta perfecta de su insistencia —Me encuentro de maravilla —respondió tranquilamente volviendo a su lectora de _**"El fabuloso mundo de los cuidadores de Dragones"**_.

—¿Dragones? —dijo Harry extrañado por el libro que portaba la castaña.

—Ya he terminado mis deberes y he repasado las lecciones dos veces, creo que tengo derecho a una lectura de esparcimiento, Harry —dijo mirando impasible al que ya la tenía loca con tanta preguntadera.

Lo que Harry no sabia era que tras esos nuevos andares relajados, había una Hermione que estaba al borde de la desesperación. Ginny le había dicho que se tranquilizara y parara de sufrir, y a Hermione le había sentado muy bien esa ideología, pero de igual manera no podía evitar seguir sintiendo como si le pullaran el ojo con un alfiler cada vez que veía a Ron y Lavender juntos, pero había dejado de evitarlos; la chica volvió a andar con Harry y con él, y también, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, con su novia lavanda y cotillera. Hermione dejo de desaparecerse de la sala común cuando ellos la ocupaban para transferirse saliva y volvió a tratar a Ronald como siempre.

Aunque al principio no fue fácil, dado que Ron cada vez que Hermione abría la boca y se le acercaba pegaba un brinco a la espera de que le lanzara una maldición, Hermione se limitaba a mirarlo extrañada, aguantar sus comentarios fuera de lugar y seguirle hablando como si nada.

—Uno pensaría que después de tener a Lockhart y a Umbridge como profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no podría venir nada peor, pero eso era antes de que Snape tomara el puesto —comentó Harry, batallando con la redacción que tenia que hacer para _su amado_ profesor.

—Al menos Snape nos enseña algo —argumento la Hermione sin levantar la vista de su libro.

—Habla de las Artes Oscuras como si fueran la esposa ideal —desprecio tachando otra palabra, con tanta fuerza, que parecía que la pluma soltaría en cualquier momento un chillido de dolor.

—Es una lastima que el príncipe no pueda resolverlo todo ¿verdad? —Se burlo del modificador de aquel libro que tanto detestaba, sonriéndole burlonamente a Harry, que la miro con ceño.

—¿Alguien menciono al Príncipe? —dijo Ron, haciendo acto de presencia en la sala común, en el lugar frente al fuego donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Harry iba a decir algo, hasta que la novia de su amigo apareció y se corto en seco.

—Hola, chicos —saludó animadamente, enrollando los brazos en el de Ron como si fuera una boa constrictora. — ¿Dónde andabas mi _Ro-Ro_?

—Hacia la ronda Lavender, recuerda que soy Prefecto —contestó el pelirrojo con algo de fastidio. Algo dentro de Hermione empezó a gritar de alegría al percatarse de aquel tono.

Dicho eso Ron se tiro en el sofá largo de color escarlata detrás de Harry, que estaba sentado en el piso junto a la mesa, y al lado de la butaca que ocupaba Hermione, Lavender no perdió tiempo en acurrucarse junto a él. _"Es que lo hace apropósito"_ pensaba la Prefecta cada vez que Lavender se destacaba en sus demostraciones de afecto hacia a Ron frente a ella. Se mordió la lengua y siguió con el libro, aunque ya no leía nada, mas bien en las páginas habían aparecido un montón de maneras _muggles_ poco ortodoxas de tortura que Hermione fantaseaba probar en Lavender.

—¿Qué hacen? —inquirió Ron.

—Hermione me ayuda con la redacción que mando Snape —respondió Harry viendo el libro que estaba empleando para la tarea.

—¡Jodida redacción, la había olvidado por completo! —exclamó el Weasley poniendo los ojos como platos y dando un golpe a el reposa brazos del sofá.

"_Sigue, sigue perdiendo el tiempo revolcándote por todas partes con la otra, bellos que te quedan todos esos puntos que ganas para la casa" _gritó una voz reprobatoria y sarcástica en la mente de Hermione.

Ron se levanto de un salto del sofá, sorprendiendo a Lavender con su brusquedad, y miro de reojo a su amiga, como si tanteara el terreno.

—Eh… —Hermione ya más o menos sabía el rumbo que iba tomar aquel balbuceo. Una de las cosas a su favor, por decir algo, era que ya Ronald se estaba cansando de tener que hacer todo por sí mismo, porque Lavender no era una de las mentes más brillantes que dio el mundo, aunque a Trelawny se le fuera la vida proclamando lo contrario. —Her… Hermione.

—Dime, Ron —Le atendió sin inmutarse.

"_Vuelve el perro arrepentido, con el rabo entre las patas" _canturreada una vocecilla satisfecha en la cabeza de la castaña.

—¿Me… me podrías ayudar… con mi redacción? —indago trastabillando, como si aquella pregunta fueran en contra de todos sus principios, con los puños apretados y aun si mirar fijamente a Hermione.

"_Eso es, así pequeño Ron, ¡Suplica!" _ronroneaba la vocecilla del subconsciente de Hermione.

—Por favor —agregó el muchacho al cabo de un momento de silencio, haciendo una mueca con sus labios como si tuviera jugo de _mimbulus mimbletonia _en el paladar.

Hermione levanto la cabeza dignamente y le sonrió.

—Claro, Ron, no hay problema —_"¿Darán puntos por hipocresía? De ser así creo que yo sola ya gane la copa de las casas para __Gryffindor este año__" _caviló luego de aquella amable respuesta.

Fue como si a Ron le pasaran el interruptor, de inmediato su cara se ilumino y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—En ese caso, voy por mis cosas, ya vuelvo —anunció y salió corriendo a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Esa acción hizo que Hermione se frotara la sien izquierda con los dedos, replanteándose una y otra vez que le veía a Ron. Estaba apunto de catapultarse hacia su dilema existencial, hasta que la gomosa vocecita de Lavender la retuvo en la realidad.

—Dime Mione, ¿Cómo van las cosas que McLaggen? —empezó a parlotear la chica de ojos azules, siempre bien interesada en la vida de los demás.

Lavender era recelosa con Hermione, debido a que, si bien no tenia claro que sentía la castaña hacia su novio, se lo imaginaba, dado como se había comportado con él, pero ya que Hermione volvía a tener una actitud "normal" con él chico, que siempre fue su amigo, Brown decidió que era mejor seguirle la corriente y no buscar un altercado con su _Ro-Ro_.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la mención de McLaggen y bufo antes de continuar escribiendo. La relación de Hermione era un chiste.

—Todo bien, Lavender —habló Hermione sin intenciones de alargar la conversación. Como detestaba que Lavender le dijera Mione, en ella aquel apodo se escuchaba tan cursi y ridículo.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ahora tu galán que no te esta consintiendo? —preguntó Brown pícaramente a Hermione. Para Lavender Brown, _**no**_ significaba _**sí**_, e interpretaba los gestos aprensivos de Hermione como _"Anda, explayémonos a hablar de la radio-novela de la tarde"_.

—Tiene examen mañana, esta estudiando con unos amigos —respondió, tirando la toalla con las indirectas. Si Lavender quería seguir actuando como que siempre habían sido colegas íntimas, la dejaría que se aventara por ese peñasco.

Las cosas con McLaggen iban como había dicho Hermione, simple y aburridamente bien. Llevaban una semana saliendo y Hermione estaba totalmente segura de que Cormac se fumaba alguna hierba rara, porque era imposible que alguien hablara tanto, y lo peor del caso es que a ella no le interesaban para nada ninguno de los temas que trataba el muchacho. Era un chico fácil de mantener contento, él hablaba de _"las cien mejores paradas de Cormac McLaggen"_ por horas y se sentía totalmente pleno con que Hermione sonriera, asintiera con la cabeza y le dijera _"cuéntame más",_ y ella sin tener ni un chance en la conversación para por lo menos decirle cuando era su cumpleaños. Otra cosa que le encantaba era tenerla abrazada por los hombros (Atrapada) y presumirle a sus amigos que salía con la chica más lista de Hogwarts, aquellos Gryffindors salían con algunas Ravenclaw y podían montar con Cormac interminables debates sobre sus novias expresándose con si estuvieran hablando de yeguas pura sangre y no de humanas, a McLaggen solo le faltaba pedirle a Hermione que abriera la boca y mostrara las amalgamas.

Solo una cosa estaba empezando a fastidiar un poco al muchacho, y era que no había logrado darle un beso a Hermione. La leona tenía una agilidad ninja para girar la cabeza cada vez que se percataba de las intenciones del chico, dejando que terminara clavando los labios en su cachete, con cara de _"¡Qué carajo!"_. Ella francamente no podía esperar al día siguiente de la fiesta de Slughorn para poder terminar con él. Aquel castigo se lo merecía por intentar malvadamente darle celos a Ron. Era una lección que nunca olvidaría.

En el momento que Ron regresaba con ellos, cargando de pergaminos, tinteros y pluma, Ginny, Dean y Seamus venían entrando por el agujero del retrato y se les acercaron a hablarles con sonrisas radiantes plasmadas en sus rostros.

—Tenemos una excelente noticia —anunció Ginny sentándose en el reposa brazo de la butaca de Hermione. La rizada la vio con interés.

Ron dejo sus cosas en la mesa y se sentó en el suelo junto a Harry, ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la pelirroja. Seamus se sentó en el sofá junto a Lavender y Dean se situó de pie detrás de su novia.

—Se nos ocurrió una gran idea —habló el joven Finnigan.

—Bueno, en realidad la idea fue de Ginny —Lo corrigió su amigo moreno.

—Para nada, fue todo cosa de ustedes —Se resto importancia la pelirroja.

—No seas modesta, todo fue idea tuya —Le dijo endulzando su tono.

—¡Ay Dean, no, fue tuya!

Se pasaron la pelota en el uno al otro unos segundos más, en una actitud, que otros que no fueran Harry Potter, hubiera considerado tierna. El-niño-que-vivió, que ahora era un chico totalmente celoso, con esa escena solo podía debatirse mentalmente entre si vomitarle encima a Dean, embrujarlo o romperle las piernas al tradicional y satisfactorio estilo _muggle_, pero luego aparecía en sus fantasías un Ron gigantesco cayéndole a piñas, agitaba la cabeza y se repudiaba _"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Es la hermana de Ron, es la hermana de Ron"_.

— ¡Hablen de una vez! Que verlos en ese plan me cae como comerme un trozo de Lord Kakadura —Ron jamás sabría cuanto lo amaba Harry en ese momento por su gran e imprudente bocota.

—Tú siempre con la simpatía de un ladrillo, hermano —Le dijo Ginny, ofendida.

—En fin —tomó Seamus la palabra —Dados estos tiempos difíciles hemos decidido no limitarnos en cuanto a las fiestas en nuestra casa, ya saben, para animar un poco a todos, y le hemos ido a pedir permiso a la profesora Mcgonagall para que nos dejara organizar una gran desvelada mañana, que es sábado ¡Y nos lo ha concedido! —exclamó Seamus alargando el brazo para chocar los cinco con Dean. Ese par estaba decidido a irse de Hogwarts siendo una leyenda en organizar desnalgues.

—¿En serio? ¿Mcgonagall? —inquirió Hermione sin poder creerse que la profesora aceptara tal escándalo en la torre de Gryffindor sin una buena justificación, como el quidditch, por ejemplo.

—Mcgonagall también estuvo de acuerdo en que han estado pasado cosas terribles directamente a muchos de los estudiantes y que el colegio no puede hacer más que brindar la mayor seguridad y preparación posible, pero que para mejorar la moral de todos, ella no ve problemas con echar una cana al aire este fin de semana —concluyó la menor de los Weasley pasándole a Hermione el permiso que les había firmado la profesora.

—Pero no somos solo nosotros, La profesora Mcgonagall hablara con los jefes de todas las casas, para que también les den permiso a las suyas —aclaró Dean.

—Snape no dudara en concedérselo a su casa, al hombre solo le falta arroparlos y darles la comida en la boca, él deja que los de Slytherin hagan lo que les venga en gana —mencionó Ron repugnado.

—¿Seguros que es su firma? —dudó Hermione colocando el papel contra la luz, como si fuera falso.

—Tan segura como que me llamo Ginny Weasley, tengo siete hermanos y uno de ellos es retrasado.

—¿Cual? ¿Percy? —habló Ron sin comprender bien a su hermana.

—Corrijo, dos de ellos son retrasados —arregló con facilidad.

Ron se lo pensó un momento y luego le soltó un _"¡Oye!"_ al captar la intensión del comentario.

—¡Daremos la mejor fiesta del colegio! —Se vanaglorio Seamus, tratando de atraer un poco la atención de Lavender, debido a que siempre había gustado de ella, pero la muchacha no le daba ni la hora desde el baile de Navidad hacia dos años.

—Pero aquí dice que debe ser una organizada reunión privada, sin revuelos, ni excesos de ningún tipo que puedan perjudicar el bienestar de los estudiantes —leyó Hermione.

Dean y Seamus se miraron con complicidad, sus gestos decían totalmente _"Sí, claro, y los unicornios tienen el cuerno pegado con celo", _denotando que esa reunión de tranquila no tendría nada_._

—Chicos —Los miro Hermione con impaciencia, a ella no le gustaban para nada los alborotos.

—Hermione —canturreó Ginny en tonito de _"¿De qué hemos estado hablando?"_ esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"_No seas una aguafiestas, no es seas una aguafiestas"_ se repetía mentalmente la gryffindor, prefecta, número uno de la clase, Presidenta del P.E.D.D.O, despechada, sangre sucia... y mientras más enumeraba sus características, Hermione más se daba cuenta que ella tenia la palabra aguafiestas tatuada en al frente.

—¡Escúchenme todos! —pidió Seamus la atención de los presentes.

Los gryffindors que ahí se encontraban, voltearon a verlo con interés. Aunque no estaba reunida toda la casa, luego los demás se darían a la tarea de pasar el mensaje.

—Mañana por la noche tendremos la mayor fiesta de todas —Los leones no tardaron en rugir de excitación —Toda la casa esta invitada obviamente y procuraremos que esa una noche inolvidable —prosiguió Seamus —Buena comida, buena bebida, buena música…

—Señoritas lindas —agregó Dean besando la mejilla de Ginny, que sonrió en el acto y los silbidos no se hicieron esperar.

Harry pensó que ese era un buen momento para que uno de los hijos de_ Aragón _irrumpiera en aquella sala y le arrancara la cabeza a Dean, o mejor a él, para que dejara de imaginarse esas cosas.

—Y todos los rincones disponibles para pasarlo bien con ellas —culminó el fanático de la selección Irlandesa tomando de la mano a Parvati Patil, que pasaba por ahí, para darle una vueltita de salsa frente a todos.

Los gryffindors rompieron en aplausos y griterío, Parvati le regalo una sonrisa coqueta a Seamus antes de seguir su camino y los murmullos sobre expectativas y planes no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Alguna objeción? —dificulto Seamus que hubiera alguna, pero, por alguna razón, varias miradas fueron a parar en Hermione.

La chica los vio a todos sintiéndose invadida, se limito a hacer un simple ademan elegante con la muñeca de _"Ustedes saben lo que hacen"_ y siguió con su lectura, aunque, no sin antes ver como los ojos azules de Ron brillaban de felicidad ante su tranquilidad por el asunto, ellos eran prefectos y debían mantener el orden, pero francamente ese era un trabajo que Ron le cedía a Hermione por completo. Ya que ella sí inspiraba respeto. Ginny le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Hermione para que dejara de comerse a Ron con los ojos, no obstante ella se hizo la ofendida de que la pelirroja pensara que ella era capaz de eso. La Weasley rodo los ojos, estaba al tanto de las capacidades de la castaña.

Luego del anunció y del barullo general. Seamus, Dean, Harry y Ron se enzarzaron en los preparativos para el gran evento, mientras Lavender les atendía como a todo profesor le gustaría que atendiera en sus clases, Hermione corregía las redacciones de sus amigos y Ginny jugaba con _Arnold_, su micropuff, frente al fuego, sin percatarse de las miradas disimuladas que le propinaba Harry cada tanto.

—La mayoría de las cosas las tenemos cubiertas, pero desde lo sucedido con Katie las medidas de seguridad se han reforzado para todo —expuso Thomas colocando una expresión pensativa y preguntándose ¿por qué Harry lo miraba algo raro? ¿Olería mal? ¿Tendría algo entre los dientes?

—Es decir, que un asalto al mueble bar del profesor Flitwick queda descartado —manifestó Seamus con fastidio —Ojala se atragante con todo eso el muy mezquino enano —sentencio con malicia.

—En primer lugar creo que ustedes no deberían andar por ahí agarrando la propiedad de, y te corrijo, un profesor, no un enano mezquino —Seamus se sonrojo un poco apenado por Hermione —y en segundo, me parece que se complican demasiado por conseguir una botella de licor, que es uno de los excesos que menciona la profesora Mcgonagall que no se tengan, pueden pasarla tranquilamente bien sin necesidad de un barril de hidromiel —discutió Hermione ya bastante cansada de la cantidad de tonterías que hablaban sus compañeros.

Pero Hermione Granger era Hermione Granger, y ella sabia muy bien que decirle a un adolecente hormonal que no hiciera algo, era como gritarle que lo hiciera y que se destrozase en el proceso, y lo comprobó al ver que a sus amigos su comentario se les hizo la mar de gracioso, como si les hubiera contado el mejor de los chistes y luego siguieron planeando atentados ignorándola olímpicamente. Ella trato de volver a concentrarse en las redacciones corrigiendo palabras como si esa fuera una excelente terapia para el control de la ira.

—Podemos intentar sacar algo del despacho de Trelawny —propuso el moreno, recordando el tétrico aspecto que tenia la profesora de Adivinación por esos días. Todo un monumento a los botiquines.

—No me fio de la selección de la profesora —rebatió él de frente prominente, procurando esta hablar de_ profesores_, tanto por Hermione, como por Lavender, porque aquella docente era su idola.

—Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una solución al problemas, muchachos —observó Harry, esbozando una amplia sonrisa traviesa y con los ojos verdes centellando por la genialidad. Ron y Hermione conocían bien esa mirada, ya verían al día siguiente sus consecuencias.

**…**

—¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS! ¡¿TE TERMINO DE TALADRAR EL CEREBRO LA CICATRIZ O QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? —gritó Hermione alterada, al entrar a la mañana siguiente en la habitación de los chicos, desplegándose en una fusión Ultra Megazord regañoda entre las profesora Mcgonagall y la Sra. Weasley, eclipsando los niveles grangerianos de alteración.

**¿Qué seria un fic de HP sin una buena fiesta? :) para las que se preguntan por la vida de Drakito: No se impacienten, que nos deleitara con su presencia a partir del siguiente capitulo ^^.**

**Gracias por favoritiarme, mantenerse alerta y un especial agradecimiento a NaSaNo por su comentario, me animaste linda *-^**

**_Fic dedicado a Hotaru Ikeda._**


	3. Fiesta de rugidos y cascabeles Parte 1

**Fiesta de rugidos y cascabeles. Parte 1.**

—¡Por favor, Hermione, baja la voz!

Hermione no podía creer lo que se alzaba ante sus ojos. La habitación donde dormían Seamus, Dean, Neville y sus amigos estaba abarrotada de botellas y botellas de alcohol, en montones que pegaban del techo; todo el trago del mundo mágico debía estar en aquel cuarto, que ya ni cuarto parecía, estaba más cerca a semejarse a la bodega de un pub, de uno muy acaparador.

—No, no, no…

La gryffindor, que aún andaba en pijama con una bata de baño roja sobre la misma, respiraba profundo y cerraba los ojos, calmándose, y con la esperanza de que si los cerraba lo suficientemente fuerte, tal vez las botellas desaparecerían.

—Hermione, ¿cuál es el problema? Necesitábamos la bebida y yo la he conseguido —inquirió su amigo, riendo de la expresión de _"Madre mía"_que se gastaba su amiga.

—Yo me imaginaba unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, a lo mucho dos botellas de whisky de fuego, no esto —chilló tratando de abrirse paso entre los montones de contenedores de líquido nacarado.

—¿Dobby lo ha hecho bien, Harry Potter, señor? —preguntó una vocecilla aguda, cuyo propietario quedaba oculto tras la cantidad de licor.

—No le irás a decir a Dobby que lo ha hecho mal, ¿verdad, Hermione? —dijo Harry fingiendo inocencia—. Recuerda que Dobby es un poco impulsivo cuando tiene remordimientos de un trabajo mal hecho, no querrás cargar con su suicidio en tu conciencia, ¿cierto? —Harry sabía que su mejor amiga era una corazón de pollo, y en especial con los elfos domésticos; ella jamás le diría a Dobby que se había portado mal, ni nada por el estilo que repercutiera en que Dobby se tirara de la torre más alta del castillo.

—Oh, cállate, Harry. —Le imperó la chica enfurruñada comprendiendo su juego. El chico del rayo en la frente sonrió satisfecho.

La noche anterior, mientras planeaban la fiesta de la casa, a Harry se le ocurrió que podría pedirle a Dobby el favor de conseguirle algo de bebida para la ocasión; sabía que el elfo jamás lo defraudaría. Harry recordó que su pequeño amigo era el elfo encargado de hacer el aseo en la Torre de los leones, porque desde el año anterior los demás elfos de Hogwarts le habían hecho la cruz a aquella casa, porque tenían miedo de encontrarse con alguna prenda (cortesía de Hermione Marca Registrada) por accidente y perder su trabajo, y ellos huían de eso como quien huye de una peste o de una maldición. Harry sólo tuvo que quedarse levantado hasta tarde esperando a que Dobby apareciera para hacer su trabajo y pedirle su favor. El chiquitín con orejas de murciélago quedó encantado de que Harry Potter le confiara tal encargo a él, y alegando que era un elfo libre y podía ir a donde quisiera, le juró al muchacho que le traería lo mejor de lo mejor.

Esa mañana Harry fue despertado por el grito de horror de Hermione, se puso las gafas de inmediato preguntándose qué cojones era todo ese escándalo y para su asombro, cuando logró enfocar bien su recámara, la encontró inundada por, como diría Hermione, cantidades groseras de todo tipo de licores. Harry sólo pudo encontrar cómica aquella situación, estaban que nadaban en vino, el sueño de cualquier jovencito, y aunque primero estaba impresionado, luego pensó que no era nada inesperado, ya que Dobby era extremista. Le había pedido ayuda a un Elfo que había intentado salvarle la vida con una bludger loca que le costó la perdida de todos los huesos de un brazo. Él le pidió bebida y Dobby le trajo la parte trasera de Las Tres Escobas. Normal.

—¿Por qué…? —Ron se estaba desperezando y se le atravesó un gran bostezo —. ¿…tantos gritos? Es sábado, no lo dejan a uno… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Dónde estoy? —exclamó un Ron despeinado y confundido, viéndose flanqueado por colinas de vidrio. Seguramente pensó que de verdad había amanecido en_ Las Tres Escobas_y que en cualquier momento la Señora Rosmerta le llevaría el desayuno a la cama.

Lentamente los demás chicos se fueron despertando, y al verse rodeado por todo aquello, colocaban la misma cara de estupefacción que el pelirrojo.

—¿Acaso estoy soñando? —Se escuchó decir a Seamus en voz ronca de recién levantado, estrujándose con fuerza los ojos sin poder creérselo.

—¿Los mortífagos entraron, nos mataron durante la noche, y ahora estamos en el cielo? —inquirió Dean, tomando la primera botella que tenía a la mano para comprobar que era real.

—Wuao —fue lo único que opinó Neville con los ojos desorbitados.

—Dobby se alegra de ver felices a los amigos de Harry Potter —manifestó el liberal elfo, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, Dobby, no sé cómo agradecértelo —dijo Harry sonriéndole.

—¿Él nos ha conseguido todo esto? —preguntó Seamus a Harry, detallando bien a Dobby, como si el elfo fuera un Dios, Nicolas Flamel o algo parecido.

—Sí.

Ya todos los chicos estaban fuera de sus camas, maniobrando para no tirar ninguna valiosa pieza de aquel tesoro. No obstante, Neville, torpe por estar recién levantando, tropezó unas botellas que por suerte no se rompieron, sino que empezaron a rodar por el piso. Seamus y Dean lo miraron irritados; miradas de:_"¿Ves las ventanas? Tú fácilmente volarás por una si se llega a romper algo"._Ante eso el muchacho volvió de inmediato a su cama, optando por esperar que pusieran eso en otra parte, para luego poder ir a orinar sin ser amenazado de muerte. Dobby era el héroe de los dos amigos fiesteros, en ese momento harían por él lo que fuera: darle oro, un masaje, lavarle los horrorosos calcetines fuera de cuadro que llevaba puestos.

—¿De dónde te has sacado todo esto, Dobby? —indagó Hermione, cansada de escuchar tantas pendejadas tan temprano.

—Dobby tiene sus secretos, señorita —dijo el empleado en tono misterioso, con una expresión vivaz en sus grande ojos.

—Lo has escuchado, Hermione, él tiene sus secretos. —Lo secundó Ron, leyendo la etiqueta de una cerveza—. No cuestiones al elfo.

Hermione era una persona con un sentido muy alto de la responsabilidad, aquello no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Se imaginaba en unas horas rodeada de locos batiéndose a duelo por viejas rencillas que buenos y sanos jamás sacarían a flote. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Ginny que también estaba curiosa por averiguar que tramaba Harry.

—Buenos días… ¡Ah! —Se asustó la pelirroja en pijama cuando entró a la habitación de los chicos, tropezó con un montón de botellas y, por jugarretas del destino, aterrizo en los brazos de Harry que se encontraba cerca.

—Buenos días. —Le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora, ayudándola a enderezarse.

Ginny había quedado un poco desestabilizada ante aquella mirada de Harry, pero de inmediato se compuso al recordar que su novio estaba ahí y ella no debía estar haciendo ojitos de borrego a nadie que no fuera él.

—Wow —fue lo que alcanzo a decir por el asombro—. ¿De dónde sacaron todo esto? ¿Pasaron la noche convirtiendo el agua en ron o asaltaron la bodega del Primer Ministro?

—Harry le pidió a Dobby que le consiguiera un poco de alcohol y él, muy amablemente —suavizó para no ofender al elfo—, le trajo ron como para que termináramos todos con un coma etílico en San Mungo —ironizó mirando al chico de gafas manteniendo en alto una botella de _"Whisky de fuego; edición especial 121 años"_.

—Dobby debe volver al trabajo, Harry Potter, pásela bien en su fiesta, señor. —Y sin dejar siquiera que se despidieran de él sus nuevos ídolos, Dobby desapareció tras un chasquido.

—Deja de verme así, ¿quieres, Hermione? —pidió Harry, incómodo—. Yo no pedí esto.

—Y todos tienen una cara de tragedia por eso, ¿no? —dijo una sarcástica prefecta, viendo que los chicos aún tenían cara de querer llorar de felicidad porque no habían visto nunca tanto ron en sus vidas.

—Hermione, vámonos, tenemos que ver qué nos pondremos esta noche —le apremió Ginny agarrándola de la mano, para sacarla del cuarto antes que le soltara una perorata a los chicos sobre su irresponsabilidad y decidiera que era mejor llamar a alguien para que sacara todo del cuarto.

Hermione no respondió, simplemente salió de la habitación tras de Ginny aguantándose todo, con la boca apretada como si se hubiera chupado un limón y dedicándole miradas matadoras a todos los de la recámara. Neville, ante eso, se tapó con la almohada pensando que se prendería en fuego si le sostenía la mirada a la castaña.

—Nos vemos después, chicos. —Se despidió la pelirroja—. Y Dean, deja de ver las botellas así o me pondré celosa —bromeó antes de salir por la puerta, dejando apenado al moreno.

…**.**

—Déjame ver que te pondrás.

—Para mi novio, que es una estrella del quidditch en su mente —pronunció Hermione con burla su razón para ponerse bonita esa noche —Me pondré este vestido.

Saco de su baúl un lindo vestido rojo, para que Ginny lo viera. Llegaba a las rodillas, con un clásico corte en V en la parte superior, ceñido hasta la cintura, de raso, con vuelo en la falda y pequeños pliegues.

—Oh, me gusta, te veras genial —aprobó Ginny sintiendo la suavidad de la tela, rozándola entre su pulgar y su índice. —¿Y él cabello?

—No tengo poción alisadora, supongo que me lo recogeré —dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

—No seas tonta —dijo Ginny desechando esa idea —Ven conmigo a donde Audrey Applewhite, de Hufflepuff, la chica es genial con las pociones y el arreglo para el cabello, hoy estará todo el día ayudando a las chicas que estén interesadas por solo dos sickles.

Aunque a Hermione eso le pareció un gasto de dinero innecesario, tampoco se iba a comportar como una tacaña ni le iba a hacer el desplante a Ginny, simplemente le dijo que sonaba bien y ambas, luego de vestirse, bajaron a desayunar, para después ir a reunirse con la hufflepuff.

…**.**

Él despertó de un sobresalto, igual que todos los días desde aquello. El simple acto de abrir los ojos y despertarse había adquirido un significado complemente distinto, de la sencillez habitual, para Draco Malfoy. Sus amaneceres se habían llenado de sentimientos encontrados. ¿Para qué despertar? Si iba a ser la misma porquería de ayer, los días ya no tenían sentido, sabían a muy poco y ese muy poco sabor sabia a desesperación. ¿En serio, para qué despertar? Si conscientemente antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño por el cual batallaba todas las noches en conciliar, deseó morir para nunca más tener que despertar. Los Malfoy no agradecían por cosas tan corrientes como el privilegio de salir de la cama, pero bueno, a Draco le tocó, porque a él, a sus dieciséis, le había tocado rogar por su vida.

—¿Ya estás despierto, Draco? —indagó Pansy Parkinson, revolviéndose en las sabanas; parecía una serpiente sobre arena caliente.

—Seh —respondió el rubio con cansancio.

—Si por mí fuera, me quedaría toda la vida aquí contigo. —Le dijo Pansy, para posteriormente depositar un beso en su cuello.

Draco jamás respondería a aquella cursilería, a él le daba realmente muy igual quién estuviera a su lado en ese momento. Prefirió quedarse callado y dejar que la chica sacara sus propias conclusiones.

—Bueno, será mejor que salgamos, las chicas deben estar muriéndose de la curiosidad por saber para que las dejé fuera del cuarto anoche —manifestó la chica del pijama de seda, saliendo de la cama y yendo al baño.

Draco rodó los ojos. Las amigas de Pansy debían saber perfectamente para qué las había mandado a dormir a otra parte, pero ella era de ese tipo de chicas que se hacían las reservadas primero y luego de que le insistían bastante contaba todo pretendiendo que la tenían agobiada con tantas preguntas.

El slytherin se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pasándose las manos por el cabello ansiosamente, tratando de regular su respiración. Había empezado a pasar varias noches en el dormitorio de las chicas, luego de que Pansy descubriera cómo burlar la seguridad de la entrada, ya que no soportaba estar en su habitación y tener que ponerse a pensar en lo que debía hacer. Al menos con las muchachas lograba distraer su mente, y de esa manera le era más eficiente quedarse dormido del cansancio, luego de charlar mucho con ellas sobre la vida. De repente sintió cómo le abrazaban el cuello por detrás y le hablaban a la oreja.

—No te has vestido. ¿Acaso quieres otra ronda antes del desayuno?

Era evidente que Pansy era de hierro, porque cualquier otro ser con un poquito de sensibilidad habría notado en los gestos de Draco y en la media sonrisa burlona que mostrada, que en ese momento él no mostraba el más mínimo interés, pero estaba comprobado que la slytherin era inmune al rechazo.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, se adelantó a hablarle nuevamente, luego de haber mirado su delicado reloj de pulsera hecho de plata.

—¡Oh, no! Mejor lo dejamos para esta noche, Draco, recuerda que hoy es la gran fiesta y todas mis amigas necesitan que las ayude con sus atuendos, y obviamente yo debo lucir más que espléndida. —Se vanaglorió de sus bien parecidos rostro y figura—. Te veo abajo.

Luego de darle un beso rápido en la mejilla, el cual Draco se limpió con el dorso de la mano cuando ella se hubo dado la vuelta, salió rápidamente del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella. Draco suspiró, se levantó y empezó a buscar las maneras de vestirse. Se estaba abotonando el pantalón cuando accidentalmente el interior de su brazo izquierdo roso de la hebilla del cinturón, provocándole una punzada de dolor terrible. Abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y se sostuvo el brazo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando que le pasara, pero él sabía que aunque la sensación se aliviara, eso continuaría ahí, en su piel, oculto por ahora bajo la tela blanca de su camisa, quemándole, recordándole permanentemente que él debía dar vida por vida, que tenía una misión y que no era momento para quebrarse.

Malfoy bajó a comer algo, convenciéndose de que tenía que comer, a pesar de que hacía tiempo había perdido el apetito, pero la gente empezó a decirle que lucía algo enfermo, y cada vez que se lo decían él pensaba que debía lucir como lucen los condenados a muerte. Ante todo, para Draco lo primordial era mantener las apariencias, para que nadie se diera cuenta lo que de verdad le sucedía; por eso todos los días se colocaba su máscara de indiferencia y caminaba por Hogwarts con la cabeza en alto.

Una vez en la mesa de Slytherin se dedicó a jugar con su desayuno, dando cada tanto un pequeño bocado, mientras Pansy le tomaba del brazo y le hablaba de muchas cosas que él realmente no escuchaba: _Que el cabello de Megana estaba horrible, porque fulano le lanzó un hechizo a las 3:24 p.m., en el pasillo del segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda…_

Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban sentados frente a Draco, engullendo bestialmente como siempre; el ojos grises sólo lograba pensar que estaba rodeado de incompetentes. Su miraba empezó a divagar por el resto de los presentes en el Gran Comedor; todos se veían tan malditamente contentos, y él no podía concebir que alguien pudiera estar contento. El ego de Malfoy llegaba al punto de no poder procesar la felicidad de los demás si él era completamente miserable. Se detuvo en Granger un momento, notando cómo la chica se reía de algo que le había dicho la comadreja más pequeña de los Weasley mientras le untaba mantequilla a una rebanada de pan. _"Maldita, sangre sucia"_, escupió una voz furiosa dentro de su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser que un individuo tan insignificante como ella estuviera tan alegre con los tiempos que corrían? Ella, al igual que todos los impuros, no debían de hacer más que andar temerosos por sus vidas, pero no, ella estaba ahí, riéndose de lo lindo, de alguna bobada, despreocupada. Y por un breve lapsus Draco Malfoy sintió mucha envidia de lo simple, que imaginó, debía ser la vida de aquella _sangre sucia_.

…**.**

—Yo pienso hacerme unos bucles, para cambiar un poco —exponía Ginny, mientras ella y Hermione caminaban al encuentro con Audrey.

En eso la castaña le comentaba todo por lo que pasaban las _muggles_ para arreglarse el cabello, a Ginny le costaba creer que en serio se soplaran con aire caliente la cabeza para lograr un alisado, y creyó recordar que su padre había llevado uno de esos secadores a casa alegando que era una potente arma _muggle_, entonces se sintió estúpida por creer a sus diez años que si tocaba aquella cosa moriría, Hermione rió y le dijo que no mataban a nadie, pero que sí dejaban calva a más de una.

Las chicas iban tan enfrascada en su conversación sobre cuando la madre de Hermione se había hecho la permanente, que no se percataban de los demás a su alrededor y la prefecta se tropezó significativamente con alguien.

—Oh, lo siento mucho…

Se volteo entre risas apenadas para disculparse, pero se freno en seco al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—Es mejor que los sientas, Granger —Le dijo Draco Malfoy mirándola con desdén, con los labios fruncidos y sacudiendo la tela de la túnica que cubría su hombro, como si el contacto con Hermione se la hubiera ensuciado —Que ya estorbas el paso siendo un escupitajo mágico de muggle en el camino sin necesidad de que también hagas galas de tu torpeza.

A sus espaldas Crabbe y Goyle rieron, como las estúpidas hienas obesas que eran.

—Pensándolo bien Malfoy, no lo siento —respondió Hermione dedicándole una mirada entre dura y sentida.

—Eres un patán —agregó asqueada Ginny.

—Tú debes saber mucho sobre ese tema ¿No, Weasley? —ironizó el rubio mostrando una sonrisa cruel —Con la fama de buscona que tienes no debes parar precisamente príncipes por los pasillos, pero que se puede esperar de los que necesitan dinero fácil para comer.

—¡Retira eso imbécil! —Le espetó la pelirroja, levantando su varita hacia él.

El chico la imito, necesitaba descargar su mal humor con alguien, Crabbe y Goyle instintivamente lo flanquearon sonándose los nudillos y mirando a Ginny con lo que pretendía ser desafío.

—¿ME QUIEREN PEGAR? ¡¿AH? ¡INTENTENLO CRIOS DE MORZA RETRASADOS! ¡COBARDES! —Un Weasley con el orgullo herido no era nada bonito y Ginny no era la excepción al olvidarse de su varita e ir a por los golpes, aunque ella no gozaba de los atributos de sus hermanos, y en aquella escena parecía en desventaja. Hermione escandaliza se cuestionaba si esos dos cerebros de alpiste en verdad serian capaces de golpearla.

—¡Uy, alguien es una buscona rabiosa! ¿A qué debo ese humor, Weasley? —Le continuo picando Malfoy burlonamente —¿Acaso alguien a tenido malos trabajos últimamente? Es extraño tomando en cuenta todo lo que se dice de los negros —insinuó fingiendo perplejidad, pero con los ojos grises inyectados en veneno, además de realizar un gesto de medición pasando su dedo índice por los largo de su brazo derecho, calculando el tamaño del trozo de Dean con gesto curioso.

—Ahora vas a ver hijo de p…

—¡Con mi madre no te metas, ramera! —Se encendió el slytherin volviendo a poner en ristre la varita.

—¡Que te den, Malfoy! Y ojala que sea entre estos dos, para que te partan el anémico trasero —resopló Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia, no iba a permitir que le hablara así a su amiga.

—Hablando por experiencia propia de los tríos, Granger, realmente lo dudo mucho, considerando que eres una rata de biblioteca y pongo mucho en duda la amistad entre Potter y la sabandija hermano del prostíbulo este de cabello rojo —sentenció ponzoñosamente desafiando a Hermione a rebatirle.

A la castaña se le coloreo el rostro de inmediato, no era buena para esos temas, pero jamás se permitirá bajar la mirada ante aquella porquería.

—Para amistades dudosas, las tuyas Huron —Le atajó Ginny, levanto nuevamente la varita, acto que Hermione imito.

—Solo te tropecé, cerdo —Le hablo Hermione a Malfoy mirándole con odio, odio profundo, jamás entendería de donde le salía tanto rencor a una persona. —Si lo que necesitas es más espacio en los pasillos para poder pasear tu gran_ "Yo soy la verga más grande que pario Morgana"_ve y discútelo con el director.

—¡Le que necesito es más ventilación para que dejes de impregnar este lugar con esa podredumbre en tus venas!

—¡RATA!

—¡ESCORIA!

Ambos estaban a punto de embrujarse mutuamente, hasta que apareció en el pasillo una escandalizada Madame Pomfrey envuelta en un grueso chal blanco y llevando una caja con pociones etiquetadas, seguramente regresaba de hacer compras.

—¡Deténgase inmediatamente! ¡Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger! ¡Bajen esas varitas ahora! —exigió con aplomo.

Aquel par de testarudos, heridos, empezaron a bajar las varitas, sin dejar de mirarse con ganas de matarse.

—Es que lo único que buscan es darme trabajo y dolores de cabeza —protestó la enfermera indignada —Nunca sale nada bueno de estos días de fiesta, como que lo único que hacen es buscar más peleas, ¡Ahora fuera de aquí sino quieren que les quite puntos a sus casas! —Los amenazó.

Tanto los slytherin como las gryffindors obedecieron a regaña dientes, por lo menos a Malfoy particularmente le valían madre los puntos que le quitaran o le pusieran, pero no podía perder su valioso tiempo en un inútil castigo. Las chicas dieron media vuelta y continuaron el camino con destino a la cosa del cabello.

Malfoy solo había aparecido para estropearle el día a Hermione. Seguía a la más que enfadada Ginny por inercia, porque a ella se le habían quitado todas las ganas de cambiar algo en su peinado, esa noche iría a una fiesta que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, tendría que soportar a la arpía de Lavender restregándole a Ron en la cara, de paso se iba a aplastar el cabello para el gorila inflado y mononeural que tendría que aguantar toda la noche por ser una reverenda estúpida al tenerlo de novio, para lo que le servía, si a Ron le molestaba en algo McLaggen pues lo disimulaba muy bien, y para rematarla, coronaba el imbécil de Malfoy diciendo sus idioteces que no venían al caso, como siempre, y ella no era un piedra a la cual le resbalasen la mar de sus insultos, la serpiente siempre mordía donde más dolía, era irritante y despreciable, pero Hermione, gracias a los años, tenia la careta de dignidad bien pegada al rostro.

—Pobre, pobre del alma desgraciada que termine con Malfoy —vociferaba la pelirroja calmándose de a poco.

—No lo veo así, Parkinson se lo merece completito, con el moño rubio y plasta de dragón por cerebro —argumento la golpeada leona sin ningún remordimiento.

—Entonces pobres de sus hijos.

—Porque seguramente se llamaran Prejuicio e Imbecilidad —concluyo la castaña fríamente.

Una vez que llegaron al aula donde Audrey Applewhite, una chica alta y de largo cabello achocolatado, con ayuda de otras de sus compañeras de casa, se dedicaba a ayudar a las chicas y chicos con sus necesidades de atelier, Hermione y Ginny terminaron de aplacar su enfado, debido al buen humor de las chicas concentradas en aplicar las pociones capilares.

Audrey termino con una chica de ravenclaw, que salió con un extraño corte de cabello del aula y además teñida de azul, y paso a Hermione, la cual suspiro e intento relajarse, que de todas maneras era una de las razones de haber ido con Ginny a aquel salón. El tiempo paso amenamente, la castaña debía admitir que la sensación del tónico en la cabeza era bastante reconfortante y Audrey era muy simpática y la mantenía cómoda, aquello no era una tarea fácil, ella recordaba perfectamente las tres horas que paso arreglándose para el baile de navidad y todo lo que batallo sola con aquella posición.

—Es como todo —charlaba animadamente la hufflepuff seudoestilista —Estas pociones bien preparadas y bien aplicadas, hacen maravillas en el cabello, pero sino se hacen correctamente se puede terminar en un desastre, como perdida del cabello irreversible y cambios de coloración no deseados.

—Pagaría por ver a Malfoy pelón o con un _"Denme duro"_ rapado en la cabeza —comentó Ginny que estaba junto a Hermione y Audrey leyendo un articulo en _**Corazón de bruja**_ que se titulaba_**"El Contra Hechizo Para Él"**_ _como reparar tu corazón embrujado_.

—¿Y en verdad las trato tan feo? —¿Sera que todas las que trabajaban con cabello eran tan chismosas? —Al menos Hermione, tú sales con el guapo de McLaggen, ningún chico tiene porque molestarte —Hermione pensó que nada tenia que ver una cosa con la otra, poco le importaba a Malfoy con quien saliese ella, no seria ningún impedimento para sus insultos.

—Ja, gran consuelo —ironizó la pelirroja. —McLaggen y Malfoy estaba muy cerca de estar picados por la misma tijera, para mí, ambos son mucho ruido y pocos huevos —zanjó tranquilamente.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Hermione abochornada por la comparación.

La pequeña Weasley solo compuso una expresión de _"¿Y qué tienes? Es verdad"_, a la vez que el resto de las chicas presentes estallaban en carcajadas.


	4. Fiesta de rugidos y cascabeles Parte 2

**Fiesta de rugidos y cascabeles. Parte 2.**

—Parvati… Parvati —habló Hermione en un dudoso tartamudeo, tratando de detener a la chica.

—Solo un poquito más.

—¡Parvati, ya! ¡Así están bien!

—Pero es que tienes unas pestañas tan bonitas, Hermione —Le dijo con aire risueño, pasándole la varita por las pestañas, para rizárselas. La varita suplía el rol de una mascara de pestañas _muggle_, evitando la incomoda suciedad por supuesto, pero con igual riesgo de clavártela en un ojo, y ya que Hermione pensaba que Parvati era algo atolondrada, quería que desistiera de esa tarea lo antes posible.

—Gracias por eso, Parvati —Le sonrió amablemente Hermione por el halago, pero de igual manera la tomo de la muñeca sutilmente para que sacara la varita de su rostro —Pero es suficiente, no tengo intensiones de limpiar el techo de Hogwarts con mis pestañas —bromeó para amortiguar el rechazo.

—Una chica nunca esta lo suficientemente arreglada, y menos cuando se tiene a un novio guapetón esperando por ella —declaró la morena, sonriéndole a Hermione insinuante y batiendo sus propias pestañas magníficamente rizadas. Hermione creyó sentir una ligera brisa y todo.

Lavender y Parvati habían convertido la habitación que Hermione compartía con ellas en una peligrosa zona de arreglo femenino, con el estrógeno flotando en el aire y las camas de las mencionadas tapadas por cantidades industriales de ropa, accesorios y diversos productos de acicalamiento mágicos, como una crema que diviso Hermione sobre la cama de Lavender que rezaba:

"Cuando tus barros y espinillas ya hacen que los jitomates se vean pálidos y los sapos verrugones apuestos, **¡es hora de usar **_**hadyfresh**_**!**, rostro de hada y una sonrisa en tus labios desde la primera aplicación"  
><strong><br>"Advertencia: Su uso excesivo puede ocasionar verborrea aturdidora, ataques de risa repentinos, falta de atención, irritabilidad, hiperactividad, monofobia, chichones en la cabeza y comezón en las nalgas." **

_"Ahora todo tiene sentido"_ caviló Hermione riendo con malicia para sus adentros, creyéndose sabedora de la razón de ser de Lavender Brown, seguramente los signos menos visibles de su delicada condición se los apaciguaba Ron, sobándole los chichones y brindándole una mano amiga para rascarse. Definitivamente esa era la justificación a sus mediocres manoseos.

Luego de regresar con Ginny a la Torre de Gryffindor, del improvisado salón de belleza de las hufflepuffs, la pelirroja la dejo para ir a prepararse a su dormitorio, Hermione pudo ver como apenas llegaba la muchacha a la puerta una de sus compañeras la recibía gritándole que necesitaba ayuda con el vestido que le había mandado su madre, porque este parecía de la época en que los magos volaban en terodáctilos a falta de escobas.

La prefecta pasó el resto de la tarde viendo como sus compañeras de cuarto montaban alboroto por algo tan sencillo como vestirse. Lavender desfilo no menos de veinte vestidos por el cuarto y Parvati no se cambio menos de cincuenta veces el color de uñas, agitando con frustración de _"Nada me queda bien"_ la varita, mientras que Hermione ya tenia su vestido seleccionado, y solo esperaba una hora prudente para empezar a vestirse contemplando a sus compañeras recostada en su cama, ambas cargaban sendos rollos en la cabeza, los de la hindú eran pocos, pero bastante grandes y los de Lavender eran un montón por ser, obvio, más pequeños.

Maquillándose saltaban por la habitación, cantando y bailando al ritmo de una canción que sonaba a todo volumen en una radia magica que tenia la Patil en su mesita de noche, las varitas hacían las veces de micrófonos, entretanto esas cosas semejantes a las colas de los conejos flotaban embrujadas por el aire empolvándoles las caras.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, esas dos sí que desafinaban, en especial Lavender. En eso fue que Parvati le ofreció a la desrizada castaña ayudarla con su maquillaje, cuando su amiga se iba a meter al baño soltando una nota fatalmente alta, la cristalería de la habitación no volvería a ser la misma después del grito de aquella banshee. La ojimiel deseo que pronto Lavender le dedicara una romántica serenata a Ron, para que él chico termina de huir de su lado. Parvati siempre le cayo mejor que su amiga de ojos azules, y en ese momento la morena estaba un poco dolida con ella por dejarla plantada tantas veces por estar con Ron, no era que a Parvati no le cayeran bien Ron y Harry, pero ella era una chica habladora ¿Y de qué podía hablar ella con Harry, mientras Lavender le chupaba el alma a Ron cual dementora? _"¿Cambiaste algo en tu peinado, Harry?" _o _"¿Qué tal has salido en las materias?"_ Eran las únicas preguntas que le venían a la mente a la chica cuando se sentía incomoda.

La inteligente gryffindor acepto el ofrecimiento de su compañera, dado que ella no era muy dada en pintarse, además, ¿Qué tanto se podría cabrear Lavender al ver como su mejor amiga la maquillaba?, a lo mejor Parvati conjeturó lo mismo, ya que parecía muy divertida cada vez que _La-La_ le pedía una mano con algo y ella le hacia esperar por estar ocupada con Hermione, y se veía el disfrute de la tortura en sus ojos cuando la chica empezaba a llamarla _Vati_ y a decirle que era importante, la pelinegra se mordía la lengua para no reírse._ "Guerra de cotillas"_ gritaba una voz alegre en la cabeza de Hermione, ella solo sonreía, haciéndose la inocente en la escena, y vigilando de cerca lo que le hacia Parvati en la cara.

—¡Vamos, Vati! —apremió Lavender a su apéndice, cuando por fin, después de varias horas, estuvo lista para bajar. Se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el medio de la habitación, supervisó su aspecto por ultima vez y vio que su delantera estuviera lo suficientemente rellena. —Recuerda que Mione, no es la única que tiene novio aquí, y a mi _Ro-Ro_ no le gusta esperar —dijo Lavender con chocancia.

_"¿Desde cuando a Ron le importaba la puntualidad?"_ se cuestionó Hermione viendo a Lavender como si fuera una pobre ilusa, Ron del único retraso que se percataba era el de las horas de la comida.

—Un momento —canturreó la eludida retirándose del rostro de Hermione.

Parvati, que andaba ataviada en un hermoso vestido color mostaza de inspiración hindi, con brillos y su larga cabellera atada en una cola que le caiga sobre el hombro derecho en un montón de gruesos rizos, hizo que con un _Accio_ una botellita de perfume en forma de durazno fuera a parar a su mano libre y presiono la perita un par de veces impregnándose de la fragancia que representaba la botella.

—Perfecta —dijo, devolviendo el frasco a la peinadora —¿Bajas también, Hermione?

—No, Parvati, tengo que hacer algo más primero —respondió Hermione amablemente —Gracias por la ayuda.

—Ni lo menciones —Le resto importancia la de la gema en la frente.

—¡Parvati! —chilló Lavender desde la puerta.

—Ya voy —Su amiga podía aguantarse un minuto más sin el pelirrojo —Te ves linda.

—Tú igual —La halagó Hermione.

Lavender rogó por ultima vez que bajaran dando brinquitos en el sitio y Parvati por fin la complació, y agarrándose del brazo dejaron el dormitorio desfilando altivas. Hermione dejo salir un largo suspiro de alivio cuando aquel par la dejo a solas, la tenían mareada de tanta conversación, se levanto de la cama y fue a contemplarse en el espejo de la habitacion, que habia quedado como si los huracanes _"Vati y La-La"_ nunca hubieran pasado por ella con un simple movimiento de varita. Todo parecía en orden, su cabello que normalmente era rizado y alborotado, ahora caía como una larga cascada castaña; el alisado hacia ver su cabello más largo de lo que ya era, el vestido rojo le sentaba de maravilla a su cuerpo, la hacia ver elegante y regia, a juego con sus tacones negros de modelo clásico, debía admitir que Parvati había hecho un buen trabajo con su cara, y le gustaba que ese _"rojo infernal Nº 7"_ hiciera ver tan bonito sus labios.

—Te ves bien, Hermione —Se dijo así misma, tratando de posar frente al espejo.

_"Bien ridícula"_ agregó la voz en su cabeza, _"Gracias por el piropo, Autoestima" _se respondió Hermione rodando los ojos, la verdad era que no le veía el sentido a tanto arreglo, no se sentía de ánimos para fiestas, tan solo eran las 8:30 pm y ya quería tirarse en su cama a dormir con una cómoda pijama.

Se dedico a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación debatiéndose entre el _"Bajo o no bajo"_. _"Si bajo y Cormac empieza a hablarme de cómo derrotaron las Arpias de Holyheah a los Hidelberg Harriers en 1953, le lanzare un oppugno y terminaremos dos días antes de lo previsto y sino bajo, me quedare aquí imaginando a Lavender y Ron paseandose por las calles de París mientras que yo soy una pordiosera sarnosa a la que Ron le tira un knut en una lata de sopa mugrienta"_ ninguna de las dos opciones le hacían mucha gracias a Hermione.

—Que ganas de lanzarle un _incendio_ a ese vestido de tul corriente —dijo teniendo en mente la vestimenta azul de Lavender.

No, tenía que alejarse de la tentación de hacer algo estúpido. En un mal intento de no tener provocaciones, dio un rodeo a su cama hacia su mesita de luz, abrió bruscamente la gaveta de ésta, tiró la varita dentro y cerró de golpe, pisándose la cabeza del pulgar, de inmediato apartó la mano con el dolor palpitante bajo la uña que se iba colorando morada, instintivamente se llevó el dedo a la boca para calmar la sensación y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, enojada consigo misma. En ese momento debía tener la imagen de una bebé chupándose el dedo por idiota, _"Definitivamente no bajaré"_ sentenció.

Después de unos minutos se sacó el pulgar de la boca, decidiendo que ya había sido demasiado patetismo por una noche. Su dedo estaba herido, con baba y además pintado de rojo por el labial que cargaba, así que fue al baño para limpiarse y ver qué se colocaba. Encerrada en el baño, encontró en el compartimiento del espejo unas gotas para reparar las uñas dañadas, vertió dos con un gotero en su uña amoratada, y luego de un par de segundos sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro, su dedo volvió a mostrar un aspecto normal y no el de un pequeño nabo. _"Aun así no voy a bajar, me inventaré que estoy mala"_ se recordó.

—Hermione —escuchó la voz de una pelirroja familiar, que la buscaba en su habitación—. Parvati y la _Señorita brasier con relleno de pavo_, me dijeron que seguías aquí.

Hermione trató de evitarlo, pero no pudo evitar reírse de cómo llamó Ginny a Lavender, _"¡Rayos!"_ se reprendió.

—Te escuche, ¡sal de ahí ahora mismo Hermione Jean Granger!, el excusado no te sacará a bailar esta noche —manifestó la pequeña Weasley autoritaria; no dejaría que su amiga se quedara vestida y alborotada por culpa de una arpía que por materia gris tenia las cagarrutas de _**la señora Norris**_—. Así sea con Cormac, vas a bajar, y vas a alucinar a mi hermano, porque no se cuanto más pueda soportar que me digan cuñadita _Weaslytástica_.

—No puedo bajar, Ginny —dijo la eludida, pegándose a la puerta del baño, tratando que su voz pareciera estrangulada—. No me siento bien… tengo diarrea —soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió, _"Transformo conejos en tortugas, pero no puedo inventarme una buena excusa, ¡Bravo!"._

—¿Diarrea?

—Sí… y es… purpura —agregó componiendo una expresión en su cara de _"¿Qué coño dije?"_.

—Madre mía, debes sentirte terrible, Charlie casi muere de eso en Rumania, deberías reposar —habló preocupada la chica del otro lado de la puerta y Hermione se sintió mal por mentirle así—. Te dejaré para que te pongas cómoda con la amiga poceta, luego te subiré una sopita —decía la chica, alejándose de la puerta del baño; Hermione podía escuchar el sonido que hacían sus tacos al chocar con el piso, qué buena era Ginny, se dijo—. Dean me debe de… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH… —gritó haciendo que la castaña pegara un salto y casi perdiera el precario equilibrio que tenía sobre sus tacones.

—¡GINNY! —chilló, intentado abrir la puerta torpemente, olvidando que tenía seguro.

—¡ALÉJENSE DE MI MORTíFAGOS! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH… —volvió a gritar despavorida la pecosa.

Hermione oyó el azote de la puerta, algo de vidrio quebrándose estrepitosamente en el suelo, ¡Dios mío, Mortífagos en Hogwarts!, rápidamente quitó el seguro de la puerta, ¿Cómo podía estar bajo ataque el castillo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento? Y ella sin varita, joder.

—¡GINNY! —Se precipitó fuera del baño, con el cepillo de dientes en alto amenazadoramente. Lo que había que ver cuando la gente estaba desesperada.

Pero Hermione no estaba preparada para encontrarse con aquello: Ginny Weasley… privada de la risa sobre su cama, tan roja, que un tomate la envidiaría, la pecosa estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque sobre aquella cama a costa de la imagen que presentaba Hermione, y la castaña con ganas de que se la llevaran los _Heliopath_, al infierno o a _Heliopathlandia_, o a donde, según Luna, viviesen esas criaturas.

—Planeabas… —Ginny no podía hablar, golpeaba con el puño el colchón tratando de contenerse—. lavarles los dientes a los malos… hasta matarlos… refrescarles el aliento… para que lo ultimo que oliéramos antes del _Avada_ fuera menta fresca… ya entendí, el plan era picarles los ojos, por los huequitos de las máscaras…

—¡Estás enferma, cabeza fósforo! —exclamó Hermione. Solo a Ginny se le ocurría hacer ese tipo de bromas, en aquel momento.

—Déjame recordarte, que hasta hace un minuto la que tenía el rabo purpura eras tú, no yo. ¿Con que enferma, no? —Le expuso la muchacha, adoptando una posición suspicaz, portando un ceñido vestido negro.

Hermione se sonrojó, no sabia si por vergüenza o por rabia.

—Serás hermana de Fred y George —masculló enfurruñada.

—Pero mira qué halago, y yo que pensaba que solo llevaba un vestido bonito —saltó alegremente la pelirroja—. Pero ya hablando en serio, Bellatrix Lestrange no es que luzca una sonrisa muy Lockhart en sus anuncios de se busca, quien quita y el dentífrico hace que se derrita o explote… ¡Oye, no!

Se vio interrumpida por Hermione picándola en la barriga por con el cepillo de dientes y dándole un manaso en el brazo para que se callara.

—Viniste aquí a hacerme bajar, no ha burlarte de mí… higiénica forma de enfrentarme al peligro, según mis padres el cepillo de dientes es el arma más eficaz...

—Contra la placa mortífaga y el zorrillo que murió en la boca de quien tú sabes —concluyó con cara de que habían descubierto la forma de derrotar a Lord Voldemort con los cristales súper refrescantes de la pasta dental.

—¿Podrías dejar de burlarte?

—Cuando dejes a un lado esa cosa —respondió, apuntando al cepillo rosa con estrellitas sonrientes de Hermione—, que el color y la temática del arma no la hacen que de más miedito.

—Es lo primero que tuve a mano, no exijas, pensaba que te estaban matando —explicó dejando a un lado el utensilio dental.

—No es que no me fueras a salvar la vida con la súper fuerza del flúor, pero ¿y tú varita? —preguntó por mera casualidad.

—Ahí —señaló su mesita de noche—, intentado no transformar a Lavender en unicornio colocándole un grano bestial en medio de la frente, por cierto, arréglale eso. —Vio que Ginny había roto el Pegaso de cristal con corazones y bellotas en el trasero de Lavender.

Ginny vio con repulsión el adorno y luego de un _reparo_, lo devolvió a su lugar.

—Ese figurín podrían usarlo para torturar a los prisioneros en _Azkaban_, por lo menos yo suplicaría por el beso del Dementor, antes que dormir con esa cosa mirándome —miró con grima al sonriente caballito alado.

—A lo mejor los mortífagos habrían pensado que era una varita de última generación —expuso la muchacha buscándole razón a sus acciones.

—Es que obvio, el mal es famoso por su mal aliento, en su vida un mortífago habra visto un cepillo de dientes —argumentó Ginny como a quien no se le hubiera ocurrido nunca aquella brillante idea—. El enjuague bucal no es lo suficientemente vil, seguramente quien tu sabes hace gárgaras con sangre, para que la boca le huela a muerto.

Hermione la miró con censura.

—A todas estas, yo no vine aquí a servirte de circo de tres pistas, aparte que me tocaste de público exigente —rebatió la pelirroja—. Yo vine, porque es tarde y ya deberíamos estar en la fiesta.

—No voy a ninguna parte —Se empecinó la mula gryffindor, cruzándose de brazos.

—No era una sugerencia, es que vas a bajar —dijo impotente pero tranquila la Weasley y luego le explicó jugando con su varita—. Porque sino te voy a lanzar un _imperius_, voy a hacer que te cueles en la fiesta de hufflepuff y grites a voz en cuello que se te quiebra la varita por Zacharias Smith…

—¡Oh, no me había dado cuenta del exquisito acabado de la puerta! Disfrutemos cada segundo el pasar por ella —canturreó Hermione, mostrando una sonrisa radiante de inmediato y empezando a andar, con Ginny Weasley era mejor no tentar al destino.

—¿Qué marca de dentífrico crees que use Bellatrix Lestrange? —curioseó la Weasley menor, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

—Silencio, Weasley, o la que terminará con la varita rota serás tú —amenazó una seria Hermione.

—Mira cómo tiemblo, las cerdas hiper flexibles y las estrellitas, ¡no, por favor! ¡Piedad! —Se burló mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—¡GINNY!

—Me vas a gastar el nombre, Hermione —declaró el demonio de pelo rojo burlonamente, metiendose la varita en el ligero, bajo su vestido.

….

—¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

Draco Malfoy lanzaba constantemente esa pregunta a las montañas de cachivaches que lo acompañaban durante las largas jornadas que pasaba encerrado en aquella sala perdida, como si alguno de aquellos corotos sin dueño fuera a responderle y a sacarlo mágicamente de todos sus problemas. Él desde un principio supo que aquella tarea no iba a ser fácil, que era un encargo prácticamente suicida, pero ufanándose de una confianza que en aquel momento desposeía por completo se encontraba decidió a realizar su plan, había demasiado en juego como para echarse para atrás, sin embargo, ya llevaba casi cuatro meses trabajando en su encomienda y aun no lograba sacarla a flote, no era lo que esperaba de sí mismo, todo se estaba saliendo del plan y con cada segundo que tardaba sentía como si la varita que tenia clavaba permanentemente en el cuello se le hundiera más en la carne. A cada momento se sentía más acorralado y aterrado, _"¿Quién puede pensar bajo tanta presión?"_ se decía, a falta de alguien con quien hablar de verdad, había optado por dárselas de loco y hablar solo, nadie más podría entenderlo.

—Concéntrate Draco, tú sabes lo que falta, es solo que pierdes demasiado el tiempo pensando estupideces —Se auto-reprendió, los momentos por los que estaba pasando no eran precisamente los mejores para sacar a relucir su lado moralista, ni debatirse desde cuando tenía uno.

Se encontraba en cuclillas, frente al destartalado armario evanescente que se hallaba con las puertas abiertas de par en par, Draco recorría con la mirada su interior, tanteando con la punta de la varita la vieja madera del mueble, buscando soluciones y aquello que no estaba viendo.

—_Armonia… Nectere…_

Inesperadamente el rubio se sobresalto al escuchar unos fuertes golpes que resonaban en toda La sala de los Menesteres, pero luego de darse cuenta y recordar de donde debían provenir esos golpes, cerró los ojos e inhalo furioso tratando de pensar que aquella interrupción era necesaria. La paciencia no era una de las mejores cualidades de aquel slytherin, y más le valía a Goyle tener una buena excusa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una vez que salió al pasillo del séptimo piso con cautela.

Una vez afuera de la sala y habiendo cerrado la puerta de la misma, su escondite volvió a desaparecer por completo. La noche ya había caído y el oscuro rellano solo era iluminado por algunas antorchas que guardaban algo de distancia entre una y otra, no se veía a nadie más aparte de una pequeña niña con trenzas de aspecto nervioso parada frente al tapiz Barnabás el Chiflado.

—Eh… esto… Pansy te andaba buscando, Draco —respondió sonsamente Goyle tras su fachada de niña, con una voz nasal e infantil, absolutamente desquiciante.

Malfoy se tomó un par de segundos para dedicarle una de sus habituales miradas de desprecio, el rubio era alérgico a los de primero. Se paso la mano por el rostro, intentando controlar la rabia que le hacia sentir imaginar la cara de idiota de Goyle bajo aquella cara de idiota que ya le ofrecía la niña, no podía ser posible que él perturbara su labor por algo tan irrelevante como que Pansy lo anduviera buscando. Mandando a la mierda que alguien pudiera verlo levantar por el cuello de la túnica a una niñita, hizo lo propio y estampo a Goyle contra el muro, provocando que a este se le salieran las pupilas de orbita.

—Ella… se veía preocupada —tartamudeó el gorila miniaturizado.

—¿Preocupada? —dudó el joven Malfoy asesinando a Goyle con la mirada —¿Goyle, qué tú piensas que yo hago ahí dentro?

La niña trago saliva.

—¿Jugar? ¿Tal vez tomarme un té con Pevees y mi amigo imaginario? —Malfoy respiraba aceleradamente y una vena empezaba a resaltar palpitante en su pálida frente.

—Yo… pensé…

—¡TÚ NO PIENSAS, GOYLE! —vociferó colérico, con tal, todos debían estar en sus estúpidas fiestas y nadie podría escucharlo —¡No entiende que yo me estoy jugando el culo ahí dentro, imbécil! ¿En que idioma quieres que te lo diga? ¿En troll, en parsel, en brutigense?

Goyle parecía que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, cual nena de primero que parecía.

—Yo no me paso horas de mis días arriesgando el pellejo, porque deseo practicar la alquimia, ni porque alucine con perder mi tiempo tragando el polvo de millones de porquerías —Le susurró con furia en el rostro infantil y redondo del _"chico"_ —Sabes que al Señor Tenebroso no se le hace esperar, y si queremos complacerle hay que hacer las cosas bien, Goyle —A Draco le convenía hablar en plural cada tanto, para mantener con su falso entusiasmo a aquellos dos gorilas y que al sentirse implicados ni se les ocurriera echarse para atrás. —Es por eso que no me interrumpes porque a Pansy le de la gana de ver si las lentejuelas de su vestido combinan con mi túnica, ¿ENTIENDES? Así que cuando se te vuelva a ocurrir "pensar" —puntualizo con venenoso sarcasmo —piensa primero que a la siguiente vez que me interrumpas por una idiotez, te quedaras con esa linda boquita rosa y ese cuerpecito durmiendo en los cuartos de las niñas por una semana, Goyle, poniéndote en contacto con tu lado femenino, ¿Estamos… amigo? —comprobó palmeando la mejilla sonrosada de _"Gregorita"_.

Luego de la descarga y de interpretar el silencio del descerebrado como que había captado el mensaje, lo dejo caer al suelo y el chico en cuerpo de niña aterrizo dolorosamente sentado, se levanto con torpeza y se dedico a sobarse la cola tontamente. Ya no había más que hacer, así que hecho una fiera Malfoy decidió volver a la sala común, resoplando empezó a andar en dirección a las mazmorras con su pequeña secuas pisándole los talones con andares torpes.

—Malfoy ¿Cuándo se me pasara esto? Tengo que ir al baño y no voy a ir teniendo partes de niña, me niego —lloriqueaba Goyle conmocionado por la amenaza del rubio.

—No seas nena, Goyle —Se burló el platinado, procurando regular su animo —Se te pasara en un rato, tal vez esta noche… tal vez mañana —torturó al bobalicón cuyo rostro cada vez parecía más descolocado.

Una de las principales razones de Draco para hacer a Crabbe y Goyle transformarse en niñitas, era que disfrutaba mucho de ver hasta donde podía degradar a aquellos dos, tranquilamente podían hacerse pasar por un par de niños, pero era más divertirlos ver sus expresiones de cavernícolas babeantes bajo un par colitas, se guiaba por la ideología de que si él la estaba pasando mal, los demás que estaban parcialmente involucrados en la operación, no tenían porque pasarlo mucho mejor. Mostrando una fría mueca al andar, llegaba a la conclusión de que no había punto de comparación entre su desgracia y la ridiculez a la que se sometían Crabbe y Goyle, como si en verdad el Lord fuera a reconocerles algo, si Draco tenía éxito, la gloria seria única y exclusivamente para él, al igual que si fracasaba, él único en… Bueno, prefería no pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Malfoy había engatusado a algunos slytherin que creyó útiles, relatándoles parcialmente su plan, dado que necesitaba gente que le cubriera las espaldas. Todos los que aceptaron debían creer que obtendrían algún beneficio personal por colaborar con el Señor Tenebroso, aunque eso era ser tontamente inocentes, por lo demás, Draco no le conto a nadie el verdadero fin de aquella misión, ni todo los riesgos que estaba tomando, todo lo que estaba en juego, ni lo frustrado que se sentía, ¿Con quién podría hablar de eso de todas maneras? Por aquellos momentos, Malfoy no confiaba ni en su sombra.

—Vete a cambiar, ya te estas empezando a inflar.

Ordeno el rubio a Goyle al percatarse de que la túnica comenzaba a quedarle ceñida y no seria un lindo espectáculo ver como el chico reventaba ese uniforme. Cuando volvían a la normalidad ya no podía maltratar físicamente a sus amigotes, pero como siempre, seguía teniendo el control sicológico, que aunque era lo más importante, igual a veces se quedaba con las ganas de poder infringirles daño de verdad a aquellas moles. Goyle escapo aliviado de inmediato.

—_Astucia_ —siseó, proporcionando el boleto de entrada a su casa, aunque irónicamente en ese momento él no se sentía muy astuto.

Le dolía la cabeza horrores y los ojos le palpitaban en las cuencas como si unas garras los apretaran desde adentro haciendo un sufrimiento de cada movimiento, estaba muy cansado y malhumorado. Por lo general, Draco solía disfrutar mucho de las juergas apoteósicas que organizaban los Slytherin de las cuales, normalmente, él era el centro de atención, pero es natural que cuando pasas el día sintiendo que tienes un pájaro carpintero picoteándote la cabeza y que cada picotazo suena a _"Me van a matar…Me van a matar…Me van a matar…"_ te pongas un poco nervioso, por así decirlo. Hubiera sido perfecto poder pasar desapercibido por una vez, porque le valía madre aquella fiesta y todos los presentes se la ponían meter por donde les entrara y a él que ni le hablaran, porque si la miradas mataran, Draco Malfoy habría hecho correr un rio de sangre en aquella sala común, pero como el destino siempre conspira para incrementar los malestares humanos, los pensamientos furibundos y reprobatorios de Draco fueron interrumpidos por una animada voz femenina que se acercaba a él.

_"Como no me muero desde ahorita hasta mañana" _rogó internamente resoplando con fuerza cuando supo que Pansy lo había localizado.


	5. Juegos peligrosos

**Juegos peligrosos.**

—Draco… Draco.

—Aquí estoy, Pansy —masculló.

La Slytherin colocó las manos con delicadeza sobre los atléticos hombros cuadrados del joven rubio y le dio un beso en los labios a manera de bienvenida.

—Ya te habías tardado. —Le dijo luego dedicándole una mirada de significativo interés por aquello que le robaba su tiempo con Draco.

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿Justamente hoy? ¿El día de la fiesta, Draco? —expresó inquieta, hablando entre dientes, disimulando con una falsa sonrisa la conversación que mantenía con su pareja al resto de la casa mientras caminaba por la estancia del brazo de Malfoy.

—Eso no es problema tuyo, Pansy, ya te lo he dicho. —La reprendió frunciendo el ceño. Su chica podía ser muy metiche a veces; lo que menos necesitaba él en esos momentos era un perro guardián.

—Se convierte en mi problema, Draco, cuando desapareces sin dar razón dejándome sola en un evento en el cual nos deben ver juntos —explicó, aunque se abstuvo de dirigirle la mirada al chico; en la mayoría de las ocasiones Draco podía resultar muy intimidante, pero ella tampoco estaba para que la hicieran pasar vergüenza, pasando la velada con el novio imaginario.

Todos en Slytherin (y a los que les interesaba la vida de Malfoy en Hogwarts) ponían en duda que él estuviera saliendo seriamente con Pansy Parkinson; es decir, era obvio que la chica siempre había sido la primera en la lista, pero Draco Malfoy no parecía que le atrajeran las relaciones estables. Lo que el resto de la gente no sabía era que Pansy podía llegar a ser bastante insistente y manipuladora cuando se lo proponía, y además que se encontró con un Draco de sexto algo perdido en el espacio y tomó el hecho de hacerle los favores al rubio como que ya tenia una alianza en su dedo anular. Él dejo que pensara y nombrara las cosas como le apeteciera, no estaba en condiciones de escucharle la lengua a Pansy, ni sus viajes por la nostalgia: el primer beso, la primera vez que se burlaron juntos de alguien, la primera follada (opacada por las innumerables que le siguieron)… Mucha intensidad y poca medula sensible de parte del ojigris.

—¿Qué evento, Pansy? Por favor, esto es un jaleo cualquiera de colegiados, solo que "autorizado" —puntualizó haciendo comillas aéreas con sus pálidos dedos.

—Con ese tono le quitas la magia a todo, Draco —comenta la chica de manera monocorde.

—Los entremeses flotan por la habitación. ¿Qué más magia quieres? —apunta usando el mismo tono distante de la chica que llevaba del brazo.

Pansy hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano para reacomodar su flequillo y bufó a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

Los Slytherin habían convertido su sala común en algo que se parecía mucho a un casino. Toda la habitación estaba mayormente a oscuras, y la poca luz que ayudaba a la visibilidad era aportada por el techo, gracias a un hechizo que lo hacia ver como la superficie del agua reflejando los colores de una aurora boreal, lo cual sentaba muy bien al estilo de la casa, dado que el elemente de los Slytherin era el agua y aquella decoración resaltaba más el hecho de que su sala de estar estaba ubicada bajo el lago del colegio. Era un toque bastante místico, como estar literalmente sumergidos en lóbregas aguas.

Las altas chimeneas que poseía la estancia también contribuían a la iluminación con leves llamas danzantes de color verde esmeralda, brindando un sombreado misterioso a los rostros de los presentes. Los asientos estaban más que todo cercanos a las paredes y esquinas, dejando el centro libre para la pista de baile y para las mesas que estaban dispuestas para los juegos de azar, otra cosa por la que era reconocida la casa de Slytherin; por su gran vicio por las apuestas y juegos bajos de todo tipo. Los bocadillos y las bebidas se servían solos, cortesía de encantamientos bien propinados a los utensilios de coctelería y buenos contactos en las cocinas de Hogwarts.

—Se supone que no quieres atraer las miradas curiosas hacia ti, en ese caso debes saber que es bastante extraño que no estés con tu pareja en una fiesta —explicó la de cabello negro brillante como quien no quiere la cosa.

Pansy odiaba que la asociaran con cualquier suceso que resultara fuera de lo común, por ende Draco se imaginaba que más que cuidarle la espalda a él, cuidaba su propia imagen.

—Pansy, ya. —Le imperó siseante—. Estamos aquí y punto.

—Esta bien, no era para hacerte enojar. —Le dice usando un tono meloso, soltándose de su brazo para colocarse frente a él y arreglarle el cuello de la camisa—. Solo cuido tus intereses —aclaró sonriéndole a su príncipe.

_«Lo que tú digas, Pansy»_ caviló Malfoy para luego devolverle la sonrisa con marcada hipocresía a la chica. Pero claro, era Pansy, y ella consideraba todo gesto del Slytherin adorable y digno de admiración.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal luzco? —La chica había tardado mucho en hacer esa pregunta. Draco levantó una de sus rubias cejas y le dedicó una mirada examinadora.

Para esa noche Pansy había escogido un ajustado vestido color champagne de seda, corto y que dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Llevaba sandalias de tacón alto con brillantes incrustados y su cabello corto se lo arregló adherido al fino rostro de una forma muy provocativa más un maquillado dramático que resaltaba sus ojos verdes.

—Muy bien, como siempre —respondió con su habitual deslizar de palabras que hacia que Pansy quedaran rogando por oír más.

Malfoy sonrió para sus adentros, conocía relativamente bien a _"su chica"_, por ende sabia cuando la tenia mansa y comiendo en la palma de su mano, además no podía negarse que Pansy se veía excelente… para hacerle cosas no actas para el publico presente. Y tantas ganas que lo invadían luego del coraje que le había hecho pasar el pelmazo de Goyle.

—Me hubiera encantado que estuviéramos combinados, nos habríamos visto divinos, Draco —manifestó entre risitas Parkinson, alisando aun más la pulcra superficie de la túnica del chico.

_«Sigue soñando»_ sentenció sarcástico para sí mismo, esbozó una media sonrisa descarada y luego atrajó a Pansy hacia él para besarla con total falta de pudor, pero justo cuando pensó que su noche empezaba a mejorar…

—¡Pansy! ¡Pansy! —Se acercaba chillando el sequito de la eludida.

_«¡A LA MIERDA!»_ bramó el rubio en su fuero interno.

La requerida se dio vuelta en los brazos del chico para atender a sus amigas mientras que Draco permanecía estático y apuñalando con su gélida mirada a las tres muchachas que osaban interrumpir.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ni te imaginas lo que ha pasado —habló con dramatismo una de las chicas.

—Estaba en medio de algo —resaltó la pelinegra señalando a Draco indicándole a su amiga que fuera al grano.

—Daphne ha aparecido en la fiesta usando tu mismo vestido.

—Y afirma que es un vestido mandado a hacer en exclusiva para ella —añadió otra de las chicas, abriendo muchos los ojos esperando la respuesta de Pansy.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Nadie puede tener mi mismo vestido! —chilló la Slytherin indignada. —¿Estas completamente segura de lo que dices, Colette?

—¿A la serpiente se le mata por la cabeza, Pansy? —Le salio otra de las chicas a Pansy con una interrogante de resolución obvia por toda respuesta.

—Tal parece que Daphne necesita que alguien le recuerde su posición en el espacio ¿No, Pansy? —incitó maliciosamente Colette mostrando sus blanca y ancha sonrisa, poseía colmillos algo más afilados de lo normal que le daban un aire de vampiresa bastante intimidante.

La pelinegra se soltó del agarre de Draco rápidamente, estaba muy enojada, detestaba cuando alguna chica de Slytherin se atrevía a retarla. Pansy era como las víboras de cascabel, movía la maraca y advertía del peligro, una vez, pero allá aquellas que decidían pasar sobre ella ganándose una mordedura letal. Slytherin era una casa jerárquica, en la cual los puestos eran muy difíciles de ganar, no imposible, pero sí muy difíciles.

—¿No se supone que Daphne es tu amiga? —preguntó Draco con algo de fastidio de que Pansy gastara tanta energía en cosas tan sin sentido como los estúpidos vestidos.

—Lo es, pero quiere competir conmigo, Draco —respondió fijando su dura mirada en su novio —Y al igual que tú, yo gano, siempre gano —culmina la chica mostrando una sonrisa de lado. —¿Vienes? —Le hablaba al rubio de manera que sus amigas no los escucharan, ellas esperaban a una pequeña distancia mirando con embeleso a la _"encantadora pareja"_.

—No estoy de humor para líos de faldas, Pansy —dijo, rechazando la oferta.

—No me sorprende —rezongó la de ojos verdes malhumorada, rodando los ojos —Solo procura portarte bien en lo que yo resuelvo mis asuntos.

—Deja de hablarme como si fueras mi madre, joder ¿No te escuchas? —bufó el rubio mirando hacia el techo hastiado.

—Sí me escucho, Draco, fuerte y claro, y no te quejes, porque todo lo que soy y se me lo enseñaste tú, francamente no se que te pasa, pero espero que se te pase rápido, mientras tanto como ya te dije, yo cuido tus intereses —susurró con una voz tan delicada como un petardo de cianuro acariciando el rostro de Malfoy —Y mira que esto del vestido es solo el detonante de inconvenientes anteriores que había dejado pasar —siguió hablando deslizando su mano por el cuello del muchacho hasta posarla en su hombro —Últimamente he tenido muchos dolores de cabeza,  
>Draco, creo que son los cuernos que me quieren salir, solo los cuernos duelen tanto, ojala me salgan por diabla y no por otra cosa ¿verdad? —culminó apretándole firmemente el hombro a su interlocutor.<p>

Draco no dijo nada, se limito a girar la cara y ver hacia otro lado, con los finos labios fruncidos de enojo. Pansy le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a reunirse con sus amigas excitadas por el chismorreo.

—Adiós, Draco —voltearon a despedirse en corito las tres Slytherin con un cursi movimiento de dedos y una risita chillona antes de seguir a su líder para el ataque.

Malfoy vio como las cuatro muchachas desaparecían entre la multitud y la oscuridad del lugar antes de perderse él también. Cabreado y preguntándose que le pasaba por, lo que sea que utilizara el sombrero seleccionador para pensar, cuando seleccionaba a la gente para su casa. Sin miramientos le quito el trago recién rellenado a un chico de baja estatura que debía ser de tercero o cuarto que se disponía a tomarlo de una de las bandejas flotantes, el adolescente iba a reclamar hasta que se encontró con el Prefecto Draco Malfoy mirándole con ambas cejas levantadas, y cual mago _muggle_ se esfumó con la palabra en la boca antes que se metiera en problemas. Draco probó el líquido que contenía el vasito de cristal con borde dorado y comprobó para su agrado que era _coñac_, con un sabor bastante regio, estupendo, fuerte como lo necesitaba. Dio un largo trago y se dedicó a caminar por la estancia.

Paseando se topo con varios compañeros que lo reconocían a pesar de la poca luz y lo invitaban a que se les uniera a la conversación o a echar una partida, Draco simplemente levantaba un poco la cabeza dando una seña de rechazo que aparentemente era educada, por lo menos ahí en su casa aun podía darse el lujo de pasar de la gente.  
>Se detuvo frente a una de las grandes chimeneas en las que ardían flamas verdes, cerró los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se llenara del calor artificial de aquel fuego, intentado apaciguar la nevada que no cesaba que se había instalado en su interior. En eso, bajo tres vasos más del ardiente licor, sentía agradable la sensación abrazante en su garganta y el embote lento de los pensamientos. Sobre la chimenea había una ventana, que a diferencia de mostrar lo que normalmente se vería por una, como el cielo y sus tonalidades, dejaba ver el fondo apagado y tenebroso del lago de Hogwarts, eso lo hizo pensar, mirando en derredor la fiesta en la que se encontraba, que literalmente él estaba en el fondo; aletargado en el tiempo, cansado, sin derecho apaleo en el sombrío abismo de las decepciones.<p>

No se suponía que fuera así ¿Desde cuando su mundo se había vuelto tan monótono? ¿O seria que siempre había sido así solo que él no lo había notado? De seguro esa era la respuesta, él simplemente no lo había notado, no le interesaba notarlo. Cuando las cosas no te afectan todo es maravilloso, el problema surge cuando cae el telón, se termina la función, las cosas pierden su brillo de antaño y te ves varado en medio de una calle desconocida llamada realidad. Con papá en la cárcel, la cobija de invulnerabilidad se pierde entre la ropa de cama, dejándote sentir el frío y el desamparo, y te quedas esperando por mucho que esas sensaciones pasen, porque nadie viene a quitártelas. Estas solo, en el fondo, y no hay cielo a la vista ni por casualidad.

—Malfoy.

Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, parpadeó un poco antes de enfocar la vista para averiguar quien era, al hacerlo, vio que se trataba de Blaise Zabini, que le pedía que fuera a sentarse con él. _«¿Qué más da?»_ saltó a guiarlo su mente a que fuera sentarse y además, a que rellenara el vaso.

—Blaise —saludó al llegar a sentarse en el sofá junto al moreno.

—Vi que estabas desocupado, y pensé que querrías jugar algo —informó el joven empleando su voz gruesa.

—¿De qué se trata? —indagó un Draco en consumo de su quinto vaso de _coñac_. —¿Qué apostamos?

—Sera un amistoso, para probar algo —contestó Zabini hablando de manera curiosa.

Metió la mano en el interior de su túnica y sacando una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo color índigo, que hizo que Malfoy compartiera con él una sonrisa torcida.

…**.**

—¿Listo? A la cuenta de uno…dos…tres —indicó Ginny la partida.

De inmediato Harry y ella, al mismo tiempo, se quitaron el poquito de sal que se habían colocado en el dorso de la mano, aspirándolo rápidamente, acto seguido, y sin perder tiempo, empinaron el codo para tragarse el _shot _de tequila que ambos tenían en la otra mano, hasta el fondo y sin arrepentimientos, completando la operación cada uno colocando en la boca del otro un corte de limón, al cual le dieron un mordisco y succionaron el jugo que salió hasta que el rostro ya no podía arrugárseles más.

Harry dejo a un lado el limón con el que había ayudado a Ginny mientras tosía percibiendo una sensación de ardor en la garganta y los ojos algo aguados.

—¿Estuvo bomba o qué? —quiso saber la pelirroja que también tenía los ojos algo llorosos, pero estaba muerta de la risa por la expresión de su amigo.

—Tú me quieres matar definitivamente —dijo Harry riéndose también, aunque esa frase iba dirigida a la de ojos marrones con algo de doble sentido. Se quito las gafas para secarse las lágrimas y con un pedacito de la túnica las limpio antes de volvérselas a colocar. — ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó tomando de la mesa la botella de la que habían bebido.

—Me la dio Dean —Ginny se acercó un poco a Harry y le dijo en secreto —Estaba en su pequeño tesoro —dijo refiriéndose al regalo de Dobby —Lo llaman Tequila, bebida popular de los brujos aztecas —explicó lo que le había contado su novio al respecto.

—En serio me da mucha curiosidad saber de donde Dobby saco tanta variedad, no es como que le hubiera pedido exquisiteces internacionales, me conformaba con algo de hielo y un poco de whiskey —comentó imaginándose a Dobby vestido de espía y saqueando bodegas de máxima seguridad.

—Harry, cuando te encuentras un galeón en el piso ¿Te preguntas de donde salió?

—No —contestó el chico sinceramente. Él era el-niño-que-vivió no la Madre Teresa.

—A ese punto quería yo llegar —dijo la pequeña Weasley —La buena suerte no se cuestiona —A esa frase solo le faltaba un letrerito que dijera al final _"proverbio Weasley"_.

Harry soltó otra carcajada al escuchar la resolución de Ginny, él no podía imaginarse una manera mejor de pasar el tiempo que no fuera a su lado. Era tan linda, incitándolo a probar cosas raras, bromeando y meneando su cabellera roja, de la cual salía de delicioso aroma a rosas. Para Harry, Ginny era una rosa, una rosa bella y perfumada, lastima que ella no se diera cuenta.

La fiesta en Gryffindor estaba en pleno apogeo, todos parecían estarla pasando muy bien. La sala común estaba iluminada a media luz y el ambiente estaba muy caldeado con toda la plática y las risas de los alocados leones. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por mesas vestidas de manteles escarlatas con estampado de parpadeantes estrellas doradas, dichas mesas estaban cubiertas por una gran variedad de bocadillos que nunca se acababan, cada vez que una bandeja se vaciaba volvía a abarrotarse mágicamente. Había pasteles del sabor que se buscara y tantos tipos de salados, que no se sabía por cual decidirse. A las butacas de siempre se le habían agregado varios asientos más, en su mayoría _puffs_, algunos con rebote mágico incluido donde los chicos se arrojaban y tanto podían descansar de bailar como podía salir disparados de un brinco. Seamus y Dean se habían dado a la tarea de administrar la bebida (No incluida entre los refrescos y el jugo de calabaza), según ellos, el botín debía durar, porque aun quedaba muchas victorias de quidditch que celebrar.

—¿Verdad que Hermione se ve preciosa, Harry? —pregunta de repente Ginny sacando al de anteojos de sus pensamientos.

Harry buscó con la mirada a su amiga, que esa noche estaba linda cual cereza de pastel, y la localizó parada frente a una de las mesas, aparentemente, eligiendo algo de comer. Aunque Harry sabía que más que estar indecisa sobre si agarrar un cubito de queso o un mini-emparedado, Hermione buscaba una excusa para escapársele unos segundos a Cormac, sin importar que quedara como una muerta de hambre que había vivido en un sótano sin más que comer que pan duro una vez cada semana. Era mejor quedar como una glotona que escuchar a Mclaggen recordar como casi consigue quedarse con el puesto de guardián del equipo de Gryffindor, y recordar avergonzada que ella había significado ese _"casi"_, además de acordarse de la razón por la cual ella significaba un _"casi"_.

—Sí, se ve muy bonita —aceptó Harry mirando a Hermione con cariño. —Ojalá Ron se de cuenta también —suspiró él muchacho que albergaba esperanzas de que esos dos podrían hacer una buena pareja.

—¿Cómo no se daría cuenta? Hermione parece un _setafono_, llama la atención con ese vestido —dijo Ginny encontrando absurda de que alguien pudiera pasar por alto a su amiga, ni siquiera su hermano era tan despistado.  
>Harry casi se ahoga con saliva al reírse de lo dicho por su compañera.<p>

—¿No querrás decir semáforo, Ginny? —indagó sonriente.

—Ah bueno, lo que importa es que tú entendiste —evadió la chica también riéndose de su pequeño error de pronunciación.

—Lo que pasa, Ginny, es que muchas veces tienes la snitch junto enfrente, pero siempre hay un cabezón atravesado que no te deja verla y para cuando se quita, ya te ha ganado el otro jugador —reflexiona Harry, aunque parecía que hablara más para sí mismo que para Ginny.

Esas palabras pronunciadas por parte del chico provocaron una gran inquietud en la pelirroja, de inmediato empezó a frotarse las manos, como solía hacer cuando se sentía nerviosa y una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro. ¿Estaría hablando Harry de lo que ella creía que hablaba?

—Este… por algo los buscadores tiene que ser rápidos ¿no? —pronunció con un tono algo misterioso sin dejar de mirarse las manos como si viera un futuro prometedor en ellas.

Harry volteó a verla y le sonrió.

—Solo son rumores, no soy tan rápido —agregó el muchacho en un repentino ataque de descaro, que se le paso en el instante que Ginny se ladeó para mirarlo de una manera indescriptible, ocasionando que se pusiera peligrosamente rojo y desviara la mirada rascándose la nariz como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ginny dejo caer los hombros desanimada y soltó aire hacia arriba por la boca, haciendo que su flequillo rojizo se elevara un poco, a lo mejor, solo estaba imaginando cosas que no eran.

—¿Sabes? Tiempo atrás llegue a pensar que te gustaba Hermione —comentó sin pensárselo mucho. Había echado un anzuelo a ver si el raro y escurridizo pez_ Pottergente_ picaba.

Harry se atragantó con el churro que se estaba comiendo al escuchar aquello. Era indispensable dejar muy en claro que eso jamás pasó y que, obviamente, para ese entonces menos pasaba. Hermione era su amiga y punto, su mejor amiga, muy linda y todo, pero hasta ahí. Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera escuchar una respuesta de Harry, Dean la abordo abrazándola por la cintura.

—¿Sera que me la prestas una rato, Harry? —preguntó Dean con una sonrisa simpática.

Harry hizo una mueca que pretendía decir _"sí"_ de manera agradable, pero Dean la considera un poco rara, parecía que a Harry le dolía el estomago.

—¿Bailamos, linda? —invitó a Ginny, esperando que a Harry se le pasara el malestar.

—Claro, ya me estaba preguntando cuando me sacarías a bailar —puntualizó la chica, entre risitas nerviosas, debido a que unos segundos atrás en lo menos que estaba pensando era en Dean. —Nos vemos al rato, Harry —Se despidió, tratando de no sentirse estúpida.

Él muchacho levantó la mano y se despidió forzando una sonrisa _«He luchado contra basiliscos, perros de tres cabezas, el mal, surfeó en escoba y logró comerme los pastelillos de Hagrid sin sacarme ningún diente, ¡Pero no puedo sacar a una chica a bailar!, primero, porque con la que quiero bailar no esta disponible y segundo, porque cuando bailo parezco un animal convulsionando» _pensó Harry limpiándose la mano porque del ataque de celos había destripado el churro con ella.

—¡Eh, Harry! —Lo llamó Colin Creevey, acercándose a hablarle acompañado de un amigo.

—Dime Colin —atendió el pelinegro esperando que al muchacho no le diera por alabarlo esa noche.

—Amigo, yo nunca te pido nada —comenzó a decir Colin, Harry notó que tenía unos cuantos traguitos encima —Pero por favor, termina de sacar a alguna a bailar, para que los demás tengamos una oportunidad —pidió de la manera más amable que pudo.

_«¿De qué diablos esta…? »_ intentó razonar Harry hasta que miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y descubrió a montones de chicas mirándolo con ansiedad y cruzando los dedos, _«Muy bien, esto ya me está asustando»_ dijo para sus adentros mirando disimuladamente a las que lo rodeaban.

—Sí amigo, las tienes como buitres sobre una vaca moribunda —Ese tipo de comentarios hacían evidente que Colin era hijo de _muggle_ y además que vivía en el campo.—Pero los demás también queremos tener un chance —Colin se balanceó un poco, pero su amigo lo retuvo —Tú come a cuerpo de rey lo que quieras Harry, a los hambrientos no nos importa recoger tus sobras, tus sobras son lo más espectacular de la vida —declaró el chico súper contento.

—Tiene rato queriendo hablarle a Lucy Nash, pero ella esta esperando por ti —dijo el amigo de Colin que también se veía algo en las nubes —Pero nosotros sabemos que no la vas a elegir a ella —expuso el muchacho como si fuera una cosa obvia. Harry se preguntaba ¿Quién era Lucy Nash?.

—Y cuando Harry la rechace, vendrá a llorar aquí —dijo Colin palmeándose el hombro con una sonrisa melosa en los labios.

—Colin ¿Cuántos yo ves? —preguntó Harry tomándolo por los hombros.

—¿Cómo que cuantos tú veo, Harry? si tú eres único y maravilloso —respondió Creevey agarrando la cara de Harry por los cachetes como solía hacerlo la señora Weasley.—Aunque no me había dando cuenta de que ahora tienes dos rayos en la frente ¿Cuándo te hiciste el otro? Te queda muy bien, debería sacarte una foto —dijo Colin con la cara iluminada por una sonrisa tonta.

—Colin, creo que ya has tomado suficiente por hoy —Le sugirió Harry usando su mejor tono serio, aunque no podía negar que la imagen del chico se le antojaba muy graciosa.

—No Harry, si tan solo fueron, a ver, uno…dos… cinco… ¿Cuántos Marco? —buscó ayuda en su amigo confundido.

—A mi encanta el pastel de albaricoque —Fue la respuesta risueña que le dio Marco.

—Ay… pero si a mí también me encanta ese pastel ¿A ti te gusta el pastel de albaricoque, Harry? —indagó ilusionado por saber los gustos de su ídolo.

—Sí, Colin, me gusta el pastel de albaricoque —dijo Harry riendo un poco.

—No digas más, ya te traemos pastel, vamos Marco.

Dicho eso los dos chicos se marcharon abrazados por los hombros y Harry escuchó como Colin le decía a Marco si alguna vez le había contado como Harry le salvo la vida.

—Seamus —gritó— No más alcohol para Colin, ya se está poniendo sentimental —explicó Harry cuando Seamus volteó a verlo con expresión interrogativa.

Al igual que Harry, muchos Gryffindors pensaban que Hermione se veía muy guapa esa noche, y no le faltaron halagos que agradecer, hasta de chicos con los jamás había cruzado palabra. Sonría para sí misma, porque eso le resultaba muy agradable. Aunque el buen aspecto también venia con sus desventajas, ya que su novio no había parado de mirarla desde que apareció en la fiesta y a Hermione las miradas y gestos de Cormac la hacían sentir por demás incomoda. Le huía refugiándose en las mesas de comida, porque le parecía el lugar más seguro de toda aquella estancia llena de muérdagos.

La sala común de Gryffindor se le hacia igualita al juego de _Buscaminas_ que solía ocupar en el ordenador de su casa, un paso en falso y no habría excusas que valieran para Cormac. Hermione lo intentaba, pero sencillamente la idea de tener que besar a Cormac McLaggen le resultaba repugnante. Él no es que fuera malo, ni feo, era solo que la castaña pensaba que besar por besar, sin ni siquiera una atracción de por medio, era algo que iba totalmente en contra de sus principios. Que bueno que la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y con ella el fin de una relación que jamás calaría.

—¿Te comerás eso?

La abordó de improviso una voz demasiado conocida, varonil y claramente de alguien que tenía la boca algo llena.

—Ronald, hay más por allá —Le indicó llevándose a la boca el trocito de queso que había tomado.

—¿Hermione? —interrogó el pelirrojo, quien no había caído en cuenta de a quien se dirigía.

La chica le sonríe con timidez, rodando los ojos un poco restándole importancia a su aspecto. Por fin había conseguido que Ron la viese, y lo mejor, sin que Lavender estuviera revoloteándole alrededor, con la fastidiosa polilla que era.

—Por favor Ron, no me veas así, ni que fuera la primera vez que me pongo un vestido —Le regañó sin mucha convicción, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Pero… es la primera vez que veo tan…

—¿Arreglada? —completó Hermione rápidamente. Seguramente Ron apenas recordaba la noche del baile de navidad y la imagen que ofrecía ella en ese momento era la mejor que había portado en mucho tiempo.

Él muchacho asintió, vacilante, tratando de sonreír simpáticamente.

—Bah, obra de Parvati —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? —preguntó, examinándolo.

—Ya sabes, algo de poción, una mano hábil, cosas de chicas —explicó vagamente, Ron no le daba mucha importancia a ese tipo de detalles, por ende agregó temerosa—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta?

—No —dijo, pero luego se corrigió —no quise decir eso, quise decir que sí, o sea, sí me gusta, esta… bonito —expresó y luego carraspeó un poco mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

_«¡GRIFFINDOR ANOTA DIEZ PUNTOS! EL PUBLICO ENLOQUECE, ¡HA DICHO QUE ESTA BONITO!»_ celebró internamente Hermione, ella no era la mayor fanática del deporte de los magos, pero definitivamente escucharle un cumplido a Ron se merecía una ovación. Pero por supuesto, siempre manteniendo la compostura, a pesar de que ya no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

—Tú también te ves muy bien con esa túnica —Le concedió al pelirrojo. —Aparte de ser buenos para los negocios, Fred y George tienen muy buen gusto.

El color rojo tomate que tomaron las mejillas de Ron en ese momento no fue nada normal. Entre ellos dos era inusual hacerse ese tipo de cortesías, era tan raro. Él quería decir algo como un simple _"gracias"_, pero era como si lo tuviera atorado en la garganta, Hermione, por su parte, se balanceaba un poco al son de la música que se escuchaba mientras tarareaba despreocupadamente.

—Eh… ¿Empanadita de calabaza? —Le ofreció intentando que el silencio entre ellos fuera menos incomodo, por lo menos para él, que no encontraba que decir.

Hermione miró la empana que le tendía Ron y luego vio como le sonreía avergonzado rascándose una de sus cejas pelirrojas. Extendió la mano y la tomó, rozando un poco sus dedos con los de Ron. Jamás una sencilla empanadita había hecho tan feliz a alguien, Hermione la miraba más con cariño que con hambre, como si quisiera guardarla para siempre, pero como un disco al que quitan bruscamente de una vitrola, a Hermione se le rayo la feliz escena, porque repentinamente _La Harpía_ y _El Verdugo_ sintieron que hora de que entraran a arruinar la película.

—Hermione ¿Qué haces, bebé? Te estas perdiendo la mejor parte de mi gran historia sobre como le saque un _Extraordinario_ a Trelawney —dijo Cormac llegando a su lado y rodeándole los hombros con su brazo, acercándola lo más posible a él.

—Oh, Cormac, debiste haber hecho una gran predicción para lograr esa calificación —saltó Lavender impresionada, al llegar junto a Ron abrazándole el brazo cual candado, mostrando su mejor sonrisa zalamera.

—¿Le dices bebé? —Fue lo que articuló Ron levantando una ceja con extrañeza, pensando que eso no iba para nada con Hermione.

_«No exijas, por lo menos no se pone creativo como Lavender y su "Ro-Ro"»_ rezongó con desdén Hermione, en su fuero interno.

—De hecho sí, Lavender, logre predecir el resultado que tendría el partido entre Las Avispas y Los Tornados ese año —habló McLaggen ignorando que Ron había abierto la boca. —Gracias bebé, estoy hambriento —dijo y con un movimiento rápido tomó y se comió la empanadita de calabaza que Hermione tenía en la mano.

_«Adiós empanadita y adiós sueños»_ lloriqueó Hermione internamente, en ese instante le provocaba agarrar la falda de su vestido para cubrirse el rostro mientras gimoteaba. Pero la realidad era que se había quedado quieta, con el rostro lívido mostrando una gran sonrisa, que resultaba algo atemorizante y desentonada.

—Solo me distraje un momento hablando con Ron, Cormac —aclaró hablando con una dulzura y una calma tan gélidas.

—Te lo paso, porque es tu amigo, tontita —aceptó el fornido hablándole a Hermione como si tuviera cinco años —Ahora se buena y tráeme algo de beber.

—¿Una hidromiel? —preguntó rodando los ojos con resignación.

—Un whisky seria mejor, con soda —pidió McLaggen como si Hermione tuviera cara de camarera.

_«¿No lo prefieres con lejía?»_ fue lo que pensó la parte maniaca de la prefecta cuando se acercó a uno de los chicos que servía los tragos y le pedía el whisky de Cormac. Seamus la vio pasar con el vaso de bebida oscura en la mano y le silbo llamando su atención, para luego sonreírle y mostrarle el pulgar aprobatorio en alto, Hermione apenada intento hacerle señas para darle a entender que no era de ella, pero ya Seamus no la miraba.

—Toma —Le dio a Cormac el trago de malos modos cuando regreso a donde él y Lavender hablaban animadamente, y Ron como si no estuviera ahí.

—Oh gracias, que linda, le contaba a Lavender que decidí no hacer el Éxtasis de Adivinación, porque me quitaría tiempo para otras cosas, pero igual conservo mi don y lo uso en ocasiones especiales —resumió el chico sin darse cuenta de mal genio de su novia volviéndole a rodear los hombros.

_«Entiéndase por ocasiones especiales: Quidditch»_ resolvió la chica encontrando aquella conversación un total sinsentido. Ron y ella parecían más los pilares de los cuales se recostaban Lavender y McLaggen, que las parejas de los mencionados.

—Le decía a Cormac, Mione, que no debió haber hecho eso, es decir; no todos podemos ser expertos en Adivinación, definitivamente ustedes hacen una excelente pareja, Mione necesitaba a alguien con ojo interno bien abierto —declaró Lavender hablando como si ella fuera dueña de todas las verdades del universo.

_«¡Auch, me entro algo en el ojo! Oh, fue un apodo idiota de Lavender, como arde"»_ gritó la vocecilla sarcástica en el subconsciente de Hermione entre tanto ella trataba de parecer interesaba en la conversación cohibiéndose de decirle a Lavender que su ojo interno veía dolor y desgracia en su futuro si seguía llamándola _"Mione"_.

—Sí, pero el mundo esta lleno de eminencias que tratamos de mantener un perfil bajo —dijo Cormac, y en su mundo ese comentario representaba un acto de humildad.

—Si eres tan bueno con las predicciones deberías apuntarte para hacer de locutor en los partidos de quidditch —sugirió Ron, hablando por primera vez, sin intentar disimular su antipatía.

—Paso, prefiero estar en el campo juego —replicó Cormac como si Ron lo hubiese ofendido profundamente.

—Es una lastima ¿no? — picó el pelirrojo mostrando una sonrisa socarrona, que aparentemente tenían todos los Weasley cuando querían ser particularmente desagradables.

—No todos pueden tener tu suerte, mi _Ro-Ro_ —completó Lavender entre risitas el retrato perfecto de una nueva situación incomoda.

Cormac se movió de una manera un poco brusca demostrando que se hallaba irritado, Hermione procurando que no fuera a hacer nada inapropiado, como caerle encima a Ron, le abrazo la parte media de la espalda, más en un intento de aguantarlo que de demostrarle afecto. Gracias a Merlín que Seamus se asomó entre las cabezas de Ron y Lavender, atrapándolos entre sus brazos, y también apareció Parvati colocándose entre las dos parejas.

—Oigan chicos, vamos a jugar _"Se pasa la Bludger"_ ¿Se nos unen? —invitó el alegre joven Finnigan.

—Hasta Neville jugara —combinó Parvati, o sea, si hasta él tímido Neville participaba, todos debían hacerlo, ese era, aparentemente, su punto publicitario.

—Por supuesto que jugaremos ¿Verdad, _Ro-Ro_? —preguntó Lavender emocionada.

—Seh, porque no —accedió encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Claro que jugaremos —Se apresuró a decir Cormac, claramente molesto por la expresión relajada de Ron.

—Que bueno que te nos unas, McLaggen —dijo Seamos de manera cordial.

—¿Qué es _"Se pasa la Bludger"_? —interrogó Hermione rápidamente a Cormac, girando la cabeza para mirarlo. Ella no tenía ni idea de que hablaban.

Cormac sorprendido por la pregunta abrió y cerró la boca varias veces rehuyendo la mirada de su novia, y de inmediato Hermione comprendió que él no tenía ni idea de que era ese juego y solo había accedido por inercia, por el coraje que había agarrado con Ron minutos atrás. _«¡Pero que troll es este tipo!»_ fue el pensamiento que ocupó la mente de Hermione mientras ella se pegaba con la palma en la frente y se debatía seriamente que hubiera sido mejor idea salir con Grawp. Para suerte de McLaggen y para desdichas de todos los unicornios que morían cada vez que eso pasaba, Lavender abrió la boca para decir una de sus brillanteces.

—Uy, la pobrecita de Hermy no sabe Seamus, recuerda que ella no hace este tipo de cosas a menudo —comentó la rubia tratando de parecer condescendiente con una mano en el pecho.

_«Tú tampoco piensas a menudo, Lavender y sin embargo has logrado llegar a sexto curso»_ ironizó la castaña para sus adentros mostrando una sonrisita forzada, mordiéndose la lengua.

—¿De qué hablas, Lavender? a Hermione de seguro le encantara jugar —dijo Seamus guiñándole un ojo con picardía a Hermione —¡Venga, vamos todos! que nos esperan los demás —apuró Seamus dirigiendo a los cuatro con ayuda de Parvati.

Hermione iba remolcada por el brazo de palanca que poseía Cormac, aquello no le daba buena espina, y ese gesto de Seamus tampoco la dejaba muy bien parada, por un estúpido vaso de whisky ese chico ya había sacado conclusiones que no eran, se imaginaba.


	6. La trampa

**La Trampa.  
>El loco, la arrepentida y el buscador perdido.<strong>

La mayor parte de los Gryffindors se congregaron formando un círculo alrededor de la gran chimenea de la sala común, acercando sillas y cojines. La mayoría eran alumnos de sexto curso, aunque también había algunos de otros años sin incluir de tercero para abajo. Ya era tarde y los _"pequeños"_ ya se habían ido a acostar o hacer algo mejor en sus habitaciones. Ron se arrojó sobre un mullido _puff_ rojo y Lavender se acomodo a su lado feliz de la vida, Cormac se sentó en una butaca alejada de la pareja y antes de que Hermione pudiera buscar un lugar donde sentarse, él chico la agarró por las caderas y la sentó sin mas en sus piernas, dejando a Hermione algo desconcertada por la violencia. Le molestaba tanto que McLaggen la tratara como un adorno, _"te quito de aquí y te pongo allá"_, ya se lo había dicho mil veces, pero era como hablarle a un balde. A buena hora le había dado al chico por hacer competencia de parejas con Ron.

—Hola Ginny —saludó Hermione a su amiga, que había ido a sentarse junto a ella y Cormac.

—¿Te animaste, eh? —fue la respuesta vivaz de la pelirroja.

—Yo diría más bien que me animaron —dijo asesinando con la mirada a su novio. —Por cierto, ¿podrías explicarme de que se trata todo esto?

—Solo escucha a Seamus y a Dean —Le indicó Ginny tranquilamente.

Hermione dirigió su mirada al frente, como había hecho Ginny y todos los demás, en el centro del círculo se encontraban Seamus y Dean para explicar las reglas del juego.

—Bueno, probablemente ya muchos hayan jugado a _"Se pasa la Bludger"_, pero igual hay que dar las pautas para los que no —comenzó a decir Seamus jovialmente —El juego consiste en que todos los que participemos tenemos que colocarnos el nombre de un animal, cualquier animal común y corriente, pero no se vale repetir los nombres —explicó animadamente.

—Por ejemplo, yo seré el mono y Seamus el oso —aclaró Dean —Luego que todos tengamos nuestro animal, empezaremos a _"pasar la bludger"_.

—Las_ bludgers _son pelotas locas que te golpean si te descuidas —prosiguió Seamus ágilmente —por eso todos tenemos que estar muy alerta y con la mente en el juego, somos nuestros propios golpeadores, porque tenemos que evitar que la _bludger_ nos golpeé.

—Hay que pasársela a alguien más —puntualizó el moreno. —Porque sino la pasas…

—¡Bebes! —exclamó Seamus colocando con un sonoro golpe una gran botella de whisky que se saco furtivamente de detrás de la espalda en una mesita de manera que había entre él y Dean.

—Sí te descuidas…

—¡Bebes! —dijo colocando un pie sobre un gran barril que estaba junto a la chimenea.

—Si te tardas…

—¡Bebes! —exclamaron todos los presentes estallando en carcajadas. Aunque Hermione había abierto los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir en cuanto vio el montón de botellas que habían aparecido sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Bueno, ya todos comprendieron, así que vamos a elegir los animales —sugirió Dean sonriente —Ginny, dame tono princesa —indicó señalándola.

Ginny hizo una pose coqueta denotando que se lo pensaba un momento.

—Yo seré la zorra —declaró riéndose, meneando la cabellera de fuego.

Por elegir ese animal en particular se gano los silbidos de algunos de los presentes, las risas de otros, y por supuesto, una mirada reprobatoria y enojada por parte de Ron.

—Sigue él que esta junto a Ginny, Cormac, elige un animal —señaló Dean, los demás Gryffindor permanecieron expectantes.

Él chico se lo pensó un poco y a la final dijo —Seré el león.

Recibió abucheos de muchos chicos que querían escoger a ese animal, por razones obvias, daba la casa en la que estaban, pero luego de unos segundos todo se volvió risas otra vez.

—Por un carajo, yo quería elegir el león —Se quejó Ron sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Que lastima ¿no? —pronunció Cormac con cierto tono de malicia, sin mirar a Ron directamente.

Pero aun sin que lo mirara Ron sabía que la punta iba con él y rodó los ojos con sobrecargada antipatía.

—¿De qué hablas? —indagó Hermione distraída, sin entender a que venia el comentario.

_«De nada, solo de que tu amigo es un zorro oportunista, ladrón de puestos, que me tiene el huevo flaco al igual que su hermana» _pensó Cormac colérico.

—Es tu turno muñeca —Se limitó a indicarle de manera sugestiva a su novia, mostrándole una sonrisilla calmada.

—Hermione —reanudó Seamus señalándola.

—Esto… —Se trabó la castaña formando una "o" con los labios al ser mencionada por Seamus, realmente se sentía algo fuera de lugar con todas las miradas puestas en ella repentinamente. —¿Por qué usamos nombres de animales comunes y no de criaturas mágicas? —La pregunta se escapó de su boca en un acto inconsciente de retrasar lo inevitable, aunque luego pensó que hacer una pregunta en medio de un juego como si estuviera despejando dudas en clase era algo un tanto estúpido, lo cual la llevo a hundirse un poco en Cormac, él chico para algo debía servir ya que insistió en que se sentara sobre él.

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, una mueca reprobatoria o una antipática rodada de ojos, Seamos y Dean lo que hicieron fue largarse a reír como si hubiera contado un chiste excelente.

—Eres increíble, Hermione —dijo Seamus agarrándose de la espalda de Dean, el cual se encontraba doblado de la risa.

—Esa es mi amiga, sin miedo a nada —agregó Ginny también riéndose, junto con el resto de los presentes que imitaban a los anfitriones del juego.

Hermione no entendía que era tan gracioso y sino dejaban de reírse de ella estaba dispuesta a levantarse e irse de ahí con la perfecta excusa de estar ofendida.

—Hermione, si usáramos criaturas mágicas todos terminaríamos borrachos antes de terminar la segunda ronda de juego, no todos tenemos tu memoria —explicó Dean secándose las pequeñas lagrimas que había derramado por la risa. Descartando el plan de Hermione.

—Exacto, no nos acordamos de quién es el oso y el mono, menos de quienes son la aethonan o el cancerbero —combinó el muchacho de las explosiones. —Eres una picarona, nos quieres dejar a todos hasta atrás, Hermione—bromeó.

—No, para nada, yo no qui…

La prefecta intento reivindicarse atolondradamente, pero fue interrumpida por el jocoso Seamus que ya la tenia jalándose de los cabellos con todas sus indirectas y comentarios zalameros que nada tenían que ver con ella.

—Anda, dime que animal serás.

La chica se lo meditó unos segundos, sin mucho animo. Pasó la mirada por lo que la rodeaba para darse una idea y en eso, justamente, se encontró con el lindo de Crookshanks escondido bajo uno de los sillones disfrutando de lo que los ocupantes del mueble dejaban caer al suelo. Suspiró resignada y ladeó un poco la sonrisa.

—Seré la gata —declaró.

Los Gryffindors recibieron con maullidos fogosos la elección de la chica de ser una _"gatita"_. Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos pensando lo inmaduro que era darle una connotación sexual a cada cosa que se dijera en aquel momento, pero bueno, no era el momento de ponerse _"madura"_, en serio quería pasarla bien, su incomodidad en realidad no tenía que ver nada con la fiesta o el tonto juego, no, lo que verdaderamente le arruinaba la noche era la compañía con la que le era imposible relajarse y sencillamente pasar el rato.

Así fueron eligiendo todos un animal. Harry escogió al calamar gigante, por ser el primer animal que le venia a la mente cuando pensaba en Hogwarts. Lavender, optó por ser una cursi mariposa, y hubo otro episodio de risas cuando intento que Ron fuera _"el mariposo"_, obviamente el pelirrojo se negó en rotundo y se fue por algo más adecuado y menos ridiculizante, un halcón. La asignación finalizó en Neville, quien algo titubeante decidió ser el sapo.

—Bien, empecemos con esto —anunció Dean, se aclaró la garganta y dijo —Se pasa la _bludger_.

—¿A quién se la pasa? —respondieron a viva voz todos los Gryffindors.

El moreno adoptó una divertida pose pensativa y luego sonrió.

—A la zorra —respondió Dean rápidamente.

Ginny parecía esperárselo, porque no mostró sorpresa alguna en su rostro, sino que más bien rió.

—¿A la zorra? —preguntó fingiendo consternación, colocándose la mano en el pecho.

—¿A quién más pues? —dijo de vuelta Dean.

—¡Al calamar gigante! —respondió Ginny al instante, mirando astutamente a otra persona que no era precisamente a la que se refería.

De inmediato todos ubicaron al representante de ese animal posicionando sus miradas sobre el capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa, quien se quedó viendo un momento al vacio sin entender todavía que le tocaba sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Ah? ¿Me toca? ¿Cómo era…? ¿La quaffle en el aro? —dijo Harry trastabillando y riendo, sabiendo que ya había caído.

_«¡BLUDGER! ¡BLUDGER!»_ pedían los leones acompañándose de las palmas.

—Oigan no es justo, no estaba listo, ¿No pueden tomarme como un ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer? —bromeaba tratando de alzar su voz por sobre las que lo apabullaban.

—¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! —coreaba Seamus risueño.

Harry rodó los ojos y se paso la mano por la cabeza despeinándose más aun, dándose por atrapado.

—Aquí tienes Harry ¡hasta el fondo! —Le indicó Dean entregándole a Harry un vaso mediano lleno de whisky de fuego, del cual saltaban algunas chispas y todo.

Harry examinó el liquido un segundo echándole el visto bueno, luego lo meneó un poco preparándose para dar el trago mientras que los Gryffindors seguían con su cantó.

—¿Qué esperas, amigo? ¡Adelante, como si fuera jugo de calabaza! —exclamó Ron graciosamente empujando el vaso de Harry por debajo con su palma, obligando al pelinegro a tragárselo sin detenerse siquiera a respirar. —Eso es, es bueno para el clima, para un frio infernal un whisky de fuego.

Harry se tomó todo el licor y cuando por fin Ron dejo de detenerle el vaso, lo separo de su boca tomando aire y tosiendo a causa del ardor, incluso se podían ver pequeños hilos de humo que salían de sus orejas.

_«¡Harry! ¡Harry!»_ lo vitorearon los chicos luego de que cumpliera su penitencia.

—Bien hecho calamar gigante, ahora debes comenzar tú —explicó Ginny riendo de su amigo.

Él chico inicio nuevamente el juego vengándose de Ron por haberle hecho atragantarse con whisky, al pelirrojo le agarró la pregunta distraído por andar besando a Lavender, cosa que divirtió mucho a Hermione. El juego transcurrió animado, había rondas largas en las que todos estaban atentos a ser nombrado, y otras que se hacían muy cortas, ya que, siempre hay despistados en todos los grupos. Luego de cierto tiempo ya habían varios que estaban muy _«alegres»_ después de haber caído tantas veces en la trampa del juego, entre ellos Neville cuyo rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, sudaba, y se reía a carcajadas de todo lo que decían por poco gracioso que fuera, estaba rodeado de unas cuantas chicas de cuarto curso que estaban en sus mismas condiciones y juntos tenían un coro de risas.

Ron se encontraba también algo mareado, pero quien mayormente tenía la culpa de su condición era su novia, la cual exigiendo su atención no lo dejaba centrarse en las rondas. Durante el juego Lavender se encontraba particularmente absorbente con Ronald, actitud que igualmente la había llevado a beberse unos tragos de más, y todo eso se debía a que Ron, al parecer sin importarle que ella estuviera sentada encima de él, se había pasado todo el rato mirando a Hermione cada dos por tres; y eso la irritaba de sobremanera.

La castaña no parecía percatarse de las miradas que le dedicaba Ron, dado que no había dejado de reír y conversar con Ginny ni un minuto. A la pelirroja la habían mencionado varias veces, pero hasta ese momento no había caído en ninguna ocasión, a pesar de que parecía dispersa, y para fortuna de Hermione no había sido llamada ni una vez, eran muchos los que estaban jugando y ella estaba mejor sin que la tomaran en cuenta, igual se la estaba pasando muy bien, incluso Cormac inmerso en el juego, y luego de que sus amigos lo llevaran a tomarse unos cuantos tragos de vodka, estaba mucho menos pesado.

Lavender molesta de que Hermione acaparará el interés de su novio puso en marcha una odiosa jugarreta para esa _«creída greñuda»_, así que en cuanto le volvió a tocar pasar la bludger su objetivo portaba cierto vestido rojo.

—¿A la mariposa? —devolvió con voz chirriante la rubia.

—¿A quién más pues?

—A la gata —respondió Lavender con una expresión algo sicópata en el rostro.

En ese instante hubo un momento de confusión entre los alumbrados leones, se veían las caras tratando de recordar quien era la gata.

—He dicho la gata, gata, gata, gata… ¡GATA! —repitió Lavender como un perico, viendo a Hermione fijamente.

—Auch, baja un poco el volumen Lavender —pidió Ron dejando un momento su charla con Harry. El silbato que su novia tenía en la gargantada estando bebido lo molestaba más que de costumbre.

Fue Seamus el que cayo en cuenta del paradero de la gata y evitando desarmarse a carcajada empezó a señalar a Hermione en silencio, señal que los participantes fueron siguiendo hasta que de repente todas las miradas se encontraban sobre Hermione.

—Y entonces Luna dijo… —Se interrumpió Hermione al notar el silencio y las miradas que le dedicaban. —¿Qué? ¡Ay, no! —Se quejó una vez que entendió lo que pasaba.

—Ups, creo que te agarre desprevenida ¿no, Mione? —dijo Lavender con falsa inocencia.

La eludida la miró frunciendo el ceño y pensando en una palabra lo suficientemente vil para describir a esa babosa con caireles dorados.

—Provecho Mione —expresó Seamus acercándole el vaso con bebida mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

—No me vuelvas a decir así —exigió Hermione ultrajada arrebatándole el vaso de la mano al muchacho.

—Lo que tú digas, gatita —accedió Seamus cabeceando con vacilación.

Hermione prefirió no darle largas al asunto e ingirió aquella bebida rápidamente acompañada de los gritos de animo de los gryffindorianos. Terminó con la cara totalmente arrugada y los ojos llorosos.

—¡Puac! ¿qué es esto?

—Dean esta probando algunas combinaciones alucinantes —contestó Finnigan señalando tras él al moreno haciendo batidos extraños, cual si estuviera preparando una complicada posición.

Hermione se quedo boquiabierta sin saber que decirles, pensaba que se habían vuelto completamente locos.

—¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿Salsa? ¡Dejen de jugar con eso! —habló seria, aunque hipo un poco.

—Oh tranquila, lo hacemos siempre —Le restó importancia Seamus, cosa que por alguna razón no dejo más tranquila a Hermione.

—Sí bebé, únete a la diversión —dijo Cormac achuchándola, Hermione se sintió invadida y extraña ante tal muestra de afecto.

—Esto es tan extraño —soltó atrapada en el abrazo de Cormac.

—Él se ve tan raro —Se burló Ginny de la cara de McLaggen, ya que, en ese momento a él no le importaba.

—Y apenas comienzo —dijo Lavender asesinando con la mirada a Hermione, nadie le iba a robar su divertida velada con su guapo pelirrojo.

El juego continuo y con el, la celosa Lavender continuo bombardeando a Hermione, esperaba a que se descuidara y la atacaba, dejándola a merced de los que le pedían beber cada vez más y más sin que ella se diera cuenta, y para cuando empezó a notar que, aparentemente, Lavender estaba ensañada contra ella, los demás chicos también se unieron a la jugada. Hermione intento concentrarse en el juego para dejar de caer, pero ya estaba bastante mareada, los nombres le daban vueltas en la cabeza y no era capaz de atender a todos la que la nombraban. Ginny al ver a su amiga agobiada, le pidió a Dean que dejara de darle tragos tan fuertes a lo que él accedió y para entonarse también, ella empezó a perder apropósito.

—Otro más ¡salud! —exclamó Seamus chocando su vaso con el que le acababa de rellenar a Hermione.

—No, no quiero más —negaba de una manera nada convincente, con la cabeza ladeada, haciendo pucheros y usando la voz de una niña que no quería tomar su medicina, apoyándose del hombro de Cormac.

—Solo otro poquito, un trago más, anda —Se reía Seamus, quien tenía las mejillas muy coloradas.

—Es que yo no bebo, Seamus.

—Ni yo tampoco, pero de todas maneras ¡Salud! —dijo e hizo que la chica se bebiera ese vasito también.

—Estas del color de mi cabello —mencionó Ginny riéndose de la cara de su amiga.

—No, tú estas del color de tu cabello, niña —Le acompaño Hermione con las carcajadas.

Para ese momento ya la gran mayoría de los Gryffindors estaban bastante entonados y el juego ya no tenía seriedad alguna, todo era risas, gente tambaleándose y hablando cosas raras en lenguajes incomprensibles. Colin Creevey, que iba felizmente abrazado con su amigo por los hombros cantando _«La vida pirata es la vida mejor, es siempre muy divertida, vivimos borrachos y somos muy machos, y no nos preocupa la vida»_ portando sendas cervezas ambos, fue traicionado por sus pies, yéndose de lado y cayendo sobre la vieja rockola de la sala común, la cual empezó a sonar estruendosamente poniendo sobre alerta a todos.

—¡Que loco! de la caja sale música ¿qué clase de brujería es esa? —preguntó alegremente sentando en el suelo muy sorprendido.

La canción que sonaba en la rockola era muy buena y popular, y no se hizo esperar que los fiesteros leones empezaran a bailar de cualquier manera. Las chicas ya no aguantaban los pies, así que los zapatos de tacón habían quedado en el olvido y las capas y corbatas de los chicos se encontraban esparcidas por toda la sala.

—Amo esa canción ¡Vamos Hermione! —gritó Ginny para luego jalar a la castaña por la muñeca.

—Ay Ginny, no estoy segura de poder paraaa... —dejo salir Hermione por la fuerza con la que su amiga la había levantado del regazo de Cormac.

Ginny la llevo con ella a subirse en la mesa de centro de la sala de los leones, por medio de las sillas llegaron a montarse a trastabillasos, por parte de Hermione, en la superficie de madera, resaltando por sobre los demás. A Ginny aquello le resultaba muy divertido porque amaba ser el centro de atención, en cambio Hermione no sabía muy bien lo que hacia, pero le importaba un pepino en ese instante.

—_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine _—entonó la chica Weasley a la par la canción que sonaba en la rockola, tomando un pergamino enrollado que había encontrado en la mesa como micrófono y dándole a Hermione otro igual. —_I knew he must a been about seventeen_ —movió la mano dramatizando que sopesaba una posibilidad, siguiendo la letra de la canción. —_The beat was goin' strong_ —balanceó el puño con sentimiento, gesto que Hermione imitó empezando a seguirle la corriente —_Playin' my favorite song._

Ambas chicas se llevaron las manos al pecho haciendo poses de emoción que hacían reír al resto de los Gryffindors que se congregaron alrededor de ellas.

—_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long, till he was with me, ¡Yeah me! _—Se giraron para quedar cara a cara señalándose a ellas mismas como si fueran unas tipas muy rudas —_And I could tell it wouldn't be long, till he was with me, ¡Yeah me!, ¡SINGIN'!_ —guiaron a los espectadores señalándolos con los pergaminos, empezando a saltar sobre la mesa con las manos arriba.

_«¡I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL!»_

Se escuchó responder a todos los leones a todo pulmón, haciendo lo mismo que Ginny y Hermione brincando con las manos en alto o agitando los puños en el aire.

_«¡SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX, BABY!  
>¡I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL!<br>SO COME AND TAKE YOUR TIME AND DANCE WITH ME»_

Todos bailaban unos con otros, saltaban, se abrazaban, caían, se reían y se volvían a levantar siguiendo con las palmas el ritmo de la música, animando a Ginny y Hermione.

—¡YEAH! —gritó apasionadamente la pelirroja indicándole a la castaña que continuara, señalándola.

—_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_ —prosiguió un poco tímida al principio, agarrando tono, soltando una leve risita luego de escucharse, acción que Ginny compartió, y no pudo evitar buscar a Ron con la mirada. —_That don't matter, he said, cause it's all the same_ —combinó fingiendo una cara de _«me da igual»_.

Weasley cambio su expresión por una bastante picara, moviendo las caderas sensualmente — _Said "can I take you home where we can be alone?"_—cantó y se cubrió la boca coquetamente como si hubiera dicho algo inapropiado.—_And next we were movin on he was with me, ¡Yeah me!_ —volvió a su pose rockera arrugando la cara y alborotándose la melena roja.

—_Next we were movin' on he was with me, ¡YEAH ME!, ¡SINGIN'!_ —dejo la garganta Hermione imaginándose que Ron se iba con ella, que la prefería a ella, que a la final ganaba ella y no la chica con el vestidito de tul corriente.

_«¡I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL!»_

Volvieron a vociferar todos, Ginny le alboroto el cabello a Hermione juguetonamente, y luego ambas empezaron a batir con ímpetu las cabelleras, viéndose la de la castaña mucho más larga obra del alisado, mientras brincaban.

_«¡SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX, BABY!  
>¡I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL!<br>SO COME AND TAKE YOUR TIME AND DANCE WITH ME»_

Repetían los leones dándolo todo al cantar, sin parar de dar saltos, mover las cabezas y golpear el aire. Sonó un solo de guitarra bastante genial, y varios chicos subidos a los muebles, entre ellos Dean, Seamus, y Neville, lo interpretaron con guitarras invisibles entre sus manos, creyéndose todas unas estrellas de rock que harían pasar a Heathcote Barbary por desafinado.

—_Said "can I take you home where we can be alone?"_ —interpretaron ambas muchachas pegándose espalda con espalda, enredando los dedos en su respectivo cabello con los ojos cerrados, y Ginny pensando en alguien que no precisamente era Dean, sonriendo risueña. —_Next we were movin' on he was with me, ¡Yeah me!_ —Se señalaron así mismas como todas unas chicas malas y confiadas —_An we'll be movin' on, an' singin' that same old song ¡Yeah with me!, ¡SINGIN'!_

_«¡I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL!»_

Dirigían Hermione y Ginny al inspirado grupo de leones, chocando las palmas sobre sus cabezas, aplauso imitado por los demás siguiendo el ritmo.

_«¡SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX, BABY!  
>¡I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL!<br>SO COME AND TAKE YOUR TIME AND DANCE WITH ME»_

El coro de los gryffindorianos alcanzo decibeles que fácilmente hubieran logrado poner a temblar la torre. El sonido de los pies al chocar contra el suelo y las palmadas iban al mismo compás, y varios de la emoción estaban propensos a lesionarse la cervical. La canción llego a su fin con los últimos puños en alto, y Ginny agarró a Hermione y se arrojaron a la multitud, siendo atrapadas, la pelirroja por Harry quien actuó rápidamente, como si lo hubieran mandando, y Hermione por su fornido novio Cormac, a quien la chica tenía algo anonadado.

—Woh, eso estuvo absoluta y rotundamente guay —decretó la ultima e inquieta Weasley, siendo sostenida por Harry.

—Mejor que tener a _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ en vivo —bromeó Harry, con la cara roja al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros.

—Tampoco es para exagerar, Harry, he escuchado que ellos también tienen un buen sonido —jugó pretendiendo modestia, siendo una gran fanática de la banda defendía a capa y espada su reputación. —Gracias, buena atrapada —Le dijo al de anteojos mirándolo con ternura —No era que tenía muy claro lo que fuera a pasar con nosotras, pero sospechaba que alguien nos atraparía, aunque igual si nos metíamos un porrazo contra el piso estamos demasiado borrachas para que nos doliera —ironizó volviendo a reír.

—Sabes que soy bueno atrapando cosas en el aire, recordadoras, pequeñas pelotitas doradas con alas, e incluso linda pelirrojas que caen —expuso Harry graciosamente, para luego ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie.

—Uff, tanto brincar me espabilo ¿y a ti, Hermione? —preguntó una vez de pie.

—Estoy de acuerdo, ya no veo tantas luces parpadeantes —contestó riendo apoyándose de McLaggen. —Por cierto, gracias por evitar que Ginny me partiera el cráneo, Cormac —agradeció al chico con una leve caricia en el bíceps del cual se ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.

—Tranquila muñeca, no querrás alimentar la endivia de las que quisieran un novio tan fuerte y atento como yo.

—Sí, eso, lo que tu digas —murmuró Hermione sin saber que cara poner, porque cada que Cormac daba un paso hacía adelante luego retrocedía cincuenta. —Lo que si es que tengo muchas ganas de ir al servicio, ¿vamos, Ginny?

—Claro, vamos, yo también tengo ganas —aceptó Ginny colgándose del brazo de su amiga cuando se acercó a ella.

—No sabía que tuvieras ese lado rockero, Hermione —bromeó el pelinegro sonriéndole a su amiga la cual se sonrojo.

—Siempre hay una primera y ultima vez —destacó —para todo, Harry —Le dijo siguiendo su tono bromista. —Ya volvemos —Le informó cuando Ginny empezó a jalarle del brazo.

Harry las vio alejarse pasando entre los demás, Dean intercepto a su novia por el camino plantándole un enorme beso en la mejilla y tomándola de la mano para acompañarla, en tanto Ginny daba un grito de felicidad porque en la rockola empezó a sonar _"Do The Hippogriff" _haciendo que continuara su trayecto al baño zarandeando a Dean y Hermione como muñecos de trapo, la escena simplemente hizo que a Harry le palpitara la vena de la frente que le disimulaba su cicatriz.

—Se nota que esta loca por mí ¿no, Potter? —Le saco conversación McLaggen pasándole una botella de cerveza mientras él sostenía una igual y le daba un trago. —Tu amiguita Hermione —aclaró al ver que Harry le dirigía una mirada de incomprensión.

—Oh sí, por supuesto —contestó Harry dándole un sorbo a la cerveza poniendo los ojos en blanco, _«Sigue durmiendo de ese lado de la cama Cormac, que te vas a caer»_ pensó con sarcasmo.

—Lo único molesto es que es demasiado, no se, tímida, mojigata, tú sabes —siguió hablando con la intensión de sacarle a Harry algunos consejos sobre Hermione.

—No, no sé —dijo Harry tajante, sin gustarle el tono del chico.

—Seguramente no sabe nada de nada ¿verdad? —prosiguió ignorando olímpicamente el tono de su interlocutor —Tú eres su amigo ¿no? ¿Con cuantos ha salido? Ha de ser muy novata, pero si sigue con esa actitud solo va a lograr que no pase nada entre nosotros ¿Cómo hago para que se suelte un poco? Como ahora, me sorprendió de veras.

—¿Sabes, McLaggen? Hermione además de ser muy lista sabe perfectamente como divertirse, solo necesita sentirse en confianza ¿te has puesto a pensar en eso alguna vez? a propósito, se ve muy mal que hables así de tu propia novia y conmigo que soy su mejor amigo, eso solo me confirma lo imbécil que eres —manifestó Harry enojado lanzándole una mirada asesina a Cormac.

—Oye, oye, oye no te lo tomes tan a pecho_ "Elegido"_—habló el musculoso en tono burlón, haciendo que Harry pensara que era aun más molesto borracho —Eres hombre igual que yo, y además rodeado de admiradoras ¿Cuál es el punto de salir con una chica si no puedes hacer nada con ella? No es como que Hermione tuviera una conversación muy interesante, lo bueno es que yo me muevo bastante bien en múltiples temas, creo que le he llegado a enseñar mucho —Hizo una pausa para dar otro sorbo a su bebida —pero te confieso que esa actitud la hace aun más deseable a la muy tontita y ahora que lo pienso bien, tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte ¿O tú qué opinas? ¿Qué considera ella romántico? Así la llevo a un sitio donde se sienta cómoda ¿Crees…?

—¡Basta Cormac! ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres saber que creo? ¿Mi opinión? pues cierra la boca y escúchame antes de que te vomite encima porque terminaste de revolverme el estomago con la nauseabunda cantidad de estupideces que salen de tu bocota —dijo Harry echando humo por las orejas —En primer lugar, amigo —Lo llamó sarcásticamente usando el mismo tono burlón que el chico había usado antes —Tú le llegas a tocar un cabello a Hermione sin su consentimiento y hay varias cosas que puedes tener seguras: Entre ellas que tengo un buen amigo al que sé que no les costara nada conseguir la bestia más monstruosa de todas a la cual arrojarte para que mastique tus cojones, si es que consigue algo de eso en ti, luego de eso vendrán otros amigos a patearte tu pomposo culo al más fiel estilo muggle, y seguido de eso, y de que yo también te parta la cara, me asegurare de abandonarte en un callejón obscuro plagado de mortífagos dementes, porque sí, el mejor amigo de tu novia es el mayor imán de mortífagos sobre el planeta ¿Qué opinas de eso? ¿Eh? —Le habló a Cormac como el bobo que era.

—No sabía que eras tan bromista, Potter —respondió McLaggen echándose a reír.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso que hizo que a Harry se le terminaran de volar los tapones.

—Sí McLaggen, me encanta hacer bromas, ríete de esto, Hermione solo sale contigo para darle celos a mi amigo Ron Weasley, o sea, quien en verdad le gusta y a quien ayudo a obtener el puesto de guardián saboteándote a ti.

—Espera ¿qué estas diciendo? —preguntó el chico deformando por completo su expresión jovial por una de perplejidad.

—¡Que te saboteo! te hecho un hechizo de confusión para que fallaras el ultimo lanzamiento, y esa no es la mejor parte McLaggen, lo mejor de todo esto es que esa tonta como tú la llamas, solo te esta utilizando, porque eres lo suficientemente estúpido para mantenerte en esa farsa de relación hasta que se canse de ti o consiga lo que busca, lo que pase primero, pero eres tan narciso que piensas que todas las chicas desean lamer el suelo bajo tus botas y eres incapaz de darte cuenta que solo eres una pieza en el juego de ajedrez de Hermione, no le interesas para nada, te aborrece, goza cada minuto que puede estar lejos de ti y le da muy igual que te parta un rayo, para ella mejor, así se ahorra la molestia de tener que dejarte, así que lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que disfrutes tu estatus mientras aun puedas caminar con Hermione Granger al lado, porque en cuanto todos se enteren de que fuiste dejado y burlado por la modosita come-libros tu reputación va a bajar algunos puntos, así que salud por tu noviazgo, tu tontita, por tu cara de idiota —brindo Harry chocando su botella con la que Cormac sostenía inmóvil en su mano. —Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a mirar indiscretamente con odio a Dean —Se despidió.

Bajo los efectos del alcohol y la convulsión de rabia provocada por McLaggen, Harry no tenía ni idea de la gravedad de lo que le había dicho a Cormac McLaggen. Era seguro que al día siguiente Harry no tendría recuerdos de que había hecho o dicho durante la fiesta debido a todo lo que había mezclado, y lo mismo se aplicaba con Cormac, él seguramente se levantaría sin darse por enterado de todo lo que Harry Potter le dijo sobre su novia, pero en ese momento, justo en el instante posterior a la pequeña ida de lengua del-niño-que-vivió, Cormac tenía toda aquella información grabada con fuego en la mente y el cólera que lo invadió era de temer.

Fue como si una compleja maquinaria de engranajes empezaran a moverse en la cabeza de McLaggen, haciendo que sus ideas nubladas por la bebida se conectaran a mil por horas, muchas cosas cobraron sentido entonces y ese sentido poseía un sabor más amargo que el ron más añejo. Todo era una farsa, estaba dejando que le vieran la cara de estúpido y ¿para qué? Para darle celos a Weasley que era lo peor, o no, lo peor era que por culpa de Hermione él había perdido el puesto con el que tanto había soñado, ella arruino su ilusión de pertenecer al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor en su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Hermione Granger en realidad no era más que una maldita hipócrita, una vil y sucia perra traicionera y no el inmaculado y perfecto ángel del que todos hablaban.

—Pero esto no se queda así —sentenció apretando la botella de cerveza, queriendo hacerla estallar en pedacitos —Crees que lo sabes todo ¿no? pues yo creo que es hora de que te enseñe un par de cosas útiles de verdad —se rió cruelmente, abriendo tanto los ojos que con lo rojos que estaban lo hacían ver desequilibrado. —Nadie se burla de Cormac McLaggen.

No todos los Gryffindor eran nobles y valientes, un león ofendido es una criatura vengativa y peligrosa. Son traicioneros, les sale natural, es el estigma de los felinos. Cormac McLaggen era peor que una bestia furiosa, sentía el orgullo herido y su hombría mofada, no estaba en sus cabales, pero pensaba con más claridad que nunca, quería venganza y seria todo lo rata que puede llegar a ser un adolescente.

…**.**

_«Tengo el calor si tu tienes la pólvora»…_

…_«Con eso, te apuesto que en menos de una hora este lugar ardera»._

Y Draco estaba en lo cierto, ya que, más rápido de lo que se puede decir "_**Bronz**_ y _**Debra**_", los chicos de Slytherin brincaban sin camisa, con la corbata amarrada en la cabeza y botella en mano por toda la sala común y las chicas empezaban a colgar los brasiers.

—¿Se nos habrá pasado la mano? —inquirió Zabini con elocuencia, observando con seriedad el desnalgue como si le pareciera curioso.

—Déjalos que flipen, a ver si se le quita lo aburrido a esta fiesta —respondió Draco desentendido.

El chico de tez oscura y el rubio visualizaban todo desde la comodidad de la barra del salón, sentados encima de ella. Lo que comenzó como una sosa reunión en penumbras, donde todos hacían lo mismo de todos los días —hablar a espaldas de los demás y criticar—, se había desordenado un poco luego de que Zabini revelara el contenido del saquito que llevaba consigo, el cual por cierto, era una gran cantidad.

Draco sabía perfectamente lo que Zabini se traía entre manos, y le aposto que ningún Slytherin se rehusaría a probar de aquello. El Bronz y el Debra eran de las sustancias de abuso popularizadas entre la comunidad mágica, drogas adictivas que habían llevado a la desgracia a muchos magos, algunos famosos y brillantes, y eran otro dolor de cabeza del cual se tenía que ocupar el Ministerio. Dichas drogas eran los ingredientes principales en la elaboración de varias pociones, especialmente los brebajes curativos usados en San Mungo, pero que desde el siglo pasado su comercialización se había sometido a un riguroso control para evitar que la comunidad mágica las consumiera en estado puro, ya que las personas creaban dependencia a sus efectos los cuales consideraban altamente placenteros, pero se había comprobado que su uso en exceso traía trágicas consecuencias, la gente llegaba a desligarse totalmente de la realidad, y cada vez eran menos las mentes que se podían recuperar de aquella demencia adquirida.

Para los magos jóvenes era más bien una moda; una moda peligrosa, pero que era como quien dice _"que lo prohibido es lo más atractivo que puede haber"_. Y no faltaba el zarrapastroso que salía de quien sabe donde a venderles a los muchachos un comprimido que no se sabe de donde saco, ya que se supone que es de venta restringida; el Callejón Knockturn y el Mercado Negro estaban plagados de dichos personajes.

A las autoridades les era muy difícil mantener bajo control ese tráfico y esas ventas ilícitas, y como solían hacer con todo últimamente, se mostraban ante la gente como que no pasaba nada y todo estaba en perfecto orden, mientras que los magos y brujas que no sabían como lidiar con el regreso de Voldemort creían encontrar la solución a su desesperación en las drogas y resultaba que solo encontraban la muerte, pero aun así, podía llover sangre, pero _El Profeta_ no culpaba de nada al Ministerio.

Entre las alimañas que se podían encontrar implicadas en el negocio de el Debra y el Bronz, estaba Zimbawe Zabini, un primo hermano de Blaise que trabajaba en el **Departamento de Control de Pócimas y Regulación de Compuestos Químicos** donde pertenecía a la brigada de recolección, la cual se encargaba de inspeccionar todos los lugares y personas que se les asignaran y decomisar cualquier ingrediente o sustancia que se estuviera movilizando ilegalmente. Zim Zabini, como lo llamaban sus conocidos, tenía la manera más fácil de obtener su mercancía, ya que tenía acceso a las cámaras de almacenamientos de todas las pócimas y sus componentes dentro del Ministerio y Blaise siempre tenía a su disposición una generosa cantidad de drogas de abuso cortesía de su primo.

Hogwarts era el lugar ideal donde introducir alucinógenos, lleno de adolescentes atolondrados dispuestos a meterse cualquier cosa con tal de probar que eran lo más cool y genial que había dado Merlín. Sobre todo en la casa de Slytherin era una bomba tener _"algo más"_ en las fiestas, ya que se veían entonces a todos los hijitos e hijitas inmaculados de papá y mamá haciendo competencias de quién chupaba y enganchaba más, para hacerse los duros y a la final terminaban vueltos mierda, cuestión que a Draco se le antojaba inmensamente entretenida.

—¿Nunca han cogido a tu primo sacando Debra o Bronz del Ministerio? —preguntó Draco a Zabini mientras rellena de vodka sus vasos.

—Supongo que sí, pero ya sabes —se interrumpió Blaise al darle un trago a su bebida —el dinero lo puede todo, su negocio es muy lucrativo.

Ambos Slytherin se habían dado a la tarea de propagar el contenido de la bolsita de Blaise por toda la fiesta, sin dejar por fuera a casi ningún mago o bruja, era fácil, solo tenían que convencer a uno de que lo probara y luego todos los demás imitaban a esa persona, era una de las cualidades de Slytherin, la conducta imitativa, nadie quería quedar por fuera de nada y menos por fuera de algo que Draco Malfoy hiciera, aunque el rubio jamás probase aquellas cosas, tan solo lo decía porque le encantaba disfrutar y aprovecharse del caos posterior a su _"bromita"_ con Blaise, y uno de los efectos del Bronz era que quienes lo probaban siempre quedaban con ganas de más.

—¡Menudo coñazo se ha dado Crabbe! —Exclamó Blaise extasiado soltando la risa — ¿Viste como lo tiro Bole de la butaca?

—Seh, y ahí va Crabbe a devolverle el golpe —narró Malfoy nada sorprendido como quien ve una pelea de perros —Que bueno que dentro de esas cabezas no hay ningún cerebro que dañar —argumentó encogiéndose de hombros.

A Zabini se le salían lágrimas de la risa —Esto es de muerte. —dijo secándose el ojo con el pulgar. —¿Les diste a Colette y a Bridget? Tengo planeado liarme con las dos esta noche, al mismo tiempo si es posible. —Alardeó el moreno.

—¿Hablas de esa Colette y esa Bridget que están por allá? —señaló el rubio apuntando a dos chicas que se encontraban empiernadas en un sofá besándose desenfrenadamente y paseando las manos por debajo de sus faldas.

—No inventes…

—¿Qué imbéciles elegirían el alcohol? Esta porquería no me ha hecho ni cosquillas —Se quejó Draco pegándose de la botella para acabar con lo que quedaba en ella. Sí se encontraba algo mareado, pero eso no era lo que quería, él quería una borrachera total, desconectarse de todo.

—Siempre se me hicieron raras esas chicas, pero ¡Joder están muy buenas! —dijo Zabini en medio del asombro.

—Ese par de zorras se tiran a cualquier… cosa, que eso no te quite el sueño, Blaise —argumentó Draco saltando adentro de la barra para buscar otra botella. —Mas bien, tírales una foto, así tengo algo para que Pansy cotilleé y pase de hablarme de la insulsa vida de sus amigas.

—Deje la cámara en la habitación —recordó Zabini.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve y búscala! Todas por aquí están empezando a rifar la ropa, es decir, una vida de chantaje asegurada —sonrió Draco con un montón de ideas brillantes que le venían a la mente en aquel instante. —¿Dónde coño estará el whisky de fuego entra tanta bebida de maricas? —gruñó frunciendo en ceño. —Blaise usa un _accio_ así la cámara vendrá a… ¿Blaise?

Draco estiró el cuello para ver por encima de la barra y comprobó que el moreno se había marchado.

—Algunos tienen la varita nada más que para llevarla tras la oreja como Lunatica Lovegood —farfulló.

Zabini había dejado con él la bolsa encantada donde llevaba la dotación de comprimidos. _«Si alguien con los ojos morados te pide más, no le sigas dando, en su lugar engáñales con una píldora acida para que se alejen, en ese punto ya no diferencian»_ recordó Malfoy lo que le había dicho su amigo y retiró la bolsa de la barra antes de que viera alguien a meter mano.

—¡DRACO! ¿QUÉ RAYOS HA PASADO?

—¿Pansy?

—Draco, todos están actuando con el decoró que se esperaría de un lugar como Cabeza de Puerco, mis amigas se… están besando —dijo Pansy escandalizada palmeándose los labios —¡En la boca! —exclamó, pero en voz baja, como si le asustara que la escucharan.

—¿En dónde tu estabas metida? —Era perfecto, la principal persona que necesitaba que estuviera fuera de sus cabales esa noche, se encontraba ahí, frente a él, con la cuerda más afinada que la de un reloj Suizo.

—Estaba… ¡Tú sabes! Estaba en… arriba en las habitaciones teniendo una seria conversación con Daphne —contestó Pansy evasivamente. —¿A dónde vas…

Draco, que por fin había encontrado una gran botella de whisky, la cogió junto con la bolsa de terciopelo índigo y dejo a Pansy con la palabra en la boca viendo si podía perdérsele.

—Draco Malfoy ¡Hazme caso! ¿Pretendes dejarme sola? —chilló Pansy siguiéndolo, sorteando a los Slytherin que bailaban con la música a un volumen estridente.

—No te vi precisamente acompañándome durante lo que va de noche, Pansy —replicó Draco molesto porque lo estuviera siguiendo.

—Bien sabes que estaba resolviendo un asunto… ¡Me pones otro dedo encima y te capo, fracasado! —amenazó a un chico que le había dado una nalgada cuando paso junto a él.

—Ahora yo también estoy en mis asuntos, así que ve a buscar oficio —Le ordenó, quería estar solo.

—Pero no, Draco, mis amigas…

—¡Úneteles! —Le sugirió, sin importarle un pepino.

—Ven conmigo.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó con una vena palpitando en su frente, bañado en sudor porque la cantidad de personas que tenía alrededor era sofocante.

—Te estas comportando de la peor forma Draco Malfoy, si tu madre te viera…

—¿Mi madre? ¿En serio, Pansy? ¿MI MADRE? —repitió perdiendo la paciencia. —¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER MI MADRE CON ESTO?

—Draco…

—¡MI MADRE UN BLEDO! DAME UN MOMENTO EN EL QUE NO TENGA QUE PENSAR EN MI MADRE, PORQUE EN ESTE INSTANTE MI MADRE ESTA SOLA RODEADA DE BASURA, A LO MEJOR SE LA ESTA COGIENDO UN MORTIFAGO EN ESTE PRECISO SEGUNDO Y YO ESTOY AQUÍ, COMO UN INUTIL SIN PODER DECIR O HACER NADA AL RESPECTO…

—¡Deja de gritar! La gente te escucha —exigió Pansy.

Draco se quedo en shock al percatarse que le estaba gritando a una pared, que en lugar de intentar comprender algo de lo que él decía se preocupaba de que los drogados escucharan su discusión.

—Pansy, tomate esto —dijo hablando seriamente, intentando controlar el tono, tomando una mano de Pansy y depositando dos pastillas que había sacado de la bolsa en su palma.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tómalo, bebe esto para que las pases —ordenó nuevamente quitándole el vaso con bebida a alguien que tenía a su lado y dándoselo a Pansy.

Pansy, obediente, en aras de no hacer enojar más a Draco y de que este quisiera volver a estar con ella, consumió rápidamente lo que él chico le decía.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó despreocupada, notando un leve cosquilleo en la piel.

—Ahora: ¡Que te den, Pansy! —Le respondió el rubio con voz susurrante muy cerca del rostro, como si quisiera escupirle en la cara, para luego alejarse de ella mostrándole sus manos, con ambos dedos del medio bien en alto sin rastro de vergüenza, una sonrisa cínica de lado y lanzando un beso envenenado al aire.

El Slytherin se dio la vuelta y camino rápido entre la multitud para alejarse de ese sitio lo más posible —Y para estar seguros —Se dijo, tragando en grueso, metiendo la mano en la bolsa y sacando un puño de comprimidos, se los metió todos a la boca y los paso tomando de la botella que llevaba en la mano, cuando se despegó del pico agitó la cabeza con violencia, soportando la amargura y el roce de las pastillas en su garganta.

En un arrebato agarro un jarrón de cristal verde que tenía cerca, y vació gran parte del contenido de la bolsa en su interior, sintiendo como sus sentidos se agudizaban fue hasta una mesita de centro y se paró sobre ella.

—¡Hey, cabrones! —gritó para llamar la atención. —¡Piensen rápido! —advirtió tirando el jarrón lo más alto que pudo y una vez que estuvo en el aire, conjuró un rayo de color rojo que surgió de su varita y que volvió trizas la vasija.

Cientos de pastillas salieron volando por el aire, y los Slytherin alborotados empezaron a armar revuelo para hacerse con ellas.

A Malfoy nunca le habían llamado particularmente la atención las drogas, incluso tenía sus reservas para con ellas debido a que en un estado vulnerable muchos se podrían aprovechar de las calamidades que cometiera, como él mismo lo hacia, y él tenía mucho que perder bajo cualquier chantaje. Sin embargo, en aquel instante se sentía más vulnerable que nunca y cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir martillándose la cabeza con lo mismo, con algo que no tenía remedio, además ¿Qué daño podría hacer, solo por una noche, jugar a que él no era él?

Se sentó en la mesita de café, sintiendo como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban repentinamente, incluso su lengua la percibía adormecida.

—Hace demasiado calor aquí —pensó en voz alta, paso la mano por su cuello dándole vueltas al mismo, era como si su cabeza se fuera haciendo más ligera, por su piel chorreaba el sudor y su mano había quedado empapada. —Necesito… —meneó la cabeza advirtiendo un repentino mareo y la mirada nublada —Necesito aire. —dijo tratando de recobrar el aplomo, aunque fuera en vano, retirándose el cabello húmedo de la frente se levantó de golpe.

Caminando entre la multitud se fue dando cuenta que el suelo ya no parecía tan firme como de costumbre, que la gente, el ruido, los olores y los colores se veían muy lejos y distorsionados de la realidad, aquello solo le dieron ganas de… reírse.

Sí, reírse a carcajadas, ¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas? Él no tenía ningunos. Desconocidos le tomaron las manos y lo llevaron a que bailara con ellos, todo daba vueltas y subía y bajaba, como en un retrato de Picasso. Unas finas manos se deslizaron por su nuca, acariciándole el platinado cabello, era una sensación muy deleitable. Las manos cambiaron de rumbo y empezaron a pasearse por su torso desordenando su camisa blanca, en algún momento la túnica había salido del juego.

—Mi… varita, mi varita —balbuceó en una inyección de cordura cuando se percató de que habían manos recorriendo su pantalón, se acordó de su varita, porque en efecto la traía en un bolsillo, pero por su estado no podía recordar el simple hecho de llevarla consigo, entro en pánico al creer que la había dejado en otra parte.

De alguna forma se zafó de donde se encontraba retenido, y a trastabillazos se fue desplazando por toda la sala y a través de todos los seres de aspecto borroso que lo rodeaban. El calor había vuelto súbitamente, y otra vez añoraba el oxigeno, y ahora se sumaba la preocupación de no saber donde estaba su varita.

_«Estoy… estoy adentro, no se de donde, pero recuerdo estar adentro… de alguna parte, y si mi varita no esta debo salir de aquí»_ caviló su mente embotada. Draco no tenía idea de lo que hacía, ni de donde estaba, ni mucho menos tenía claro como iría a salir de ese agujero negro, que era tal como se veía el lugar según sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia adelante y tropezó, con algo o alguien que lo hizo caer dando una vuelta canela que lo llevo a parar pegando la espalda fuertemente contra un muro, imaginó, que se retiro de inmediato dejando que la espalda de Malfoy siguiera su caída hasta que la coronilla del ojigris termino golpeada por el piso de roca, golpe que Draco sintió como si tocaran una campana de iglesia dentro de su cráneo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Basta! —vociferó agarrándose la cabeza con su mano libre, intentando apagar el ruido.

Palpó lo que había a su alrededor y dio con una pared a su lado, se apoyó en ella, hasta que escalando poco a poco logró mantenerse erguido y mientras recuperaba el aliento se sobresalto cuando algo impacto la pared con fuerza. La puerta de acceso a la casa de Slytherin se había vuelto a cerrar hermética dejando a Draco fuera hasta que volviera a recitarle el santo y seña.

Confundido y aturdido, Draco intento con todas sus fuerzas enfocar para poder ver donde se encontraba, al parecer el golpe en la cabeza había tenido un efecto positivo ayudándole a aclarar un poco su mirada, se encontraba en uno de los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras, una leve brisa le refresco el rostro y decidió que primero debía tomar algo de aire para luego dar con el paradero de su varita, y apoyándose de la pared con una mano empezó a andar fuera de los dominios de las serpientes mientras que con la otra mano se aferraba a una botella de whisky.

…**.**

—Gracias por acompañarme Dean, mis pies los siento algo torpes —agradeció Hermione al joven Thomas por llevarla a sentarse antes que se fuera de bruces en la fila para usar el servicio.

—No hay ningún problema ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó colocándose en cuclillas para quedar al nivel de Hermione.

—No se, es como que tengo sueño y nauseas —intentó explicar sentada algo choreta en el sillón.

—Tranquila, solo necesitas usar el servicio —diagnosticó el moreno, seguro de que todo lo que necesitaba Hermione era vomitar. —Volveré a ver por donde va Ginny y a intentar que no se peleé con ninguna de las chicas, odia hacer filas largas.

—Procura que no se meta en problemas, yo espero —dijo la castaña con el rostro apoyado en el respaldo del mueble.

—Ya regreso por ti —prometió Dean mostrándole una sonrisa antes de volver con Ginny.

Al parecer la mayoría de las chicas de Gryffindor habían tenido la misma idea que Ginny y Hermione de usar el sanitario. Los baños de las habitaciones estaban copados y las chicas tenían que esperar haciendo una fila que se movía bastante lento. Hermione luego de esperar un rato en la formación junto con Ginny que gritaba cada tanto_«¿Son brujas o tortugas? ¡Muévanse!»_, se comenzó a sentir desganada, Dean que esperaba al pie de la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas notó que la amiga de su novia estaba algo pálida, le hizo una seña a Hermione para que fuera hasta donde él se encontraba y luego de ver que le costaba un poco caminar la llevo a que donde estuviera más cómoda.

—Ay, yo mejor me voy a acostar —decidió, pero en cuanto hizo ademan de levantarse una mano pesada en su hombro la volvió a pegar de la silla.

—Hermione, por fin te encuentro —Le dijo Cormac alegremente sentándose en el reposabrazos del sillón. —Pensaba que te habías ido por el inodoro —bromeó.

La chica rió sin ganas de la broma —Hay una fila muy larga hasta el servicio, ni siquiera he podido entrar ¿Me ayudas a llegar hasta las escaleras otra vez? Quiero irme a mi habitación —pidió hablando suavemente.

—¿Ahora? Pero aun es muy temprano, ahora es que queda fiesta por delante, nena —expresó McLaggen desechando la petición de su novia.

—No me siento bien Cormac, estoy cansada y quiero irme a mi cuarto —manifestó Hermione subiendo un poco el tono de voz a ver si esta vez el chico pillaba el mensaje.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele el estomago? ¿La cabeza? —preguntó como si esas fueran pequeñeces ridículas.

—Solo quiero estar sola, en un baño de preferencia —farfulló enojada.

—¡Ya, no hagas dramas! Te llevare al servicio de afuera —informó levantándose e intentando levantar a Hermione.

—No Cormac, en los pasillos no debe haber nadie es muy pasado el toque de queda, nos podemos meter en un lio. —Se resistió la prefecta a levantarse.

—Vamos al que este más cerca y te sentirás mejor, tú lo has dicho no hay nadie en los pasillos, nadie nos descubrirá, además eres prefecta ¿no? —argumentó el chico como si fuera lo más simple y lógico del mundo.

Hermione dejo salir un largo suspiro, era obvio que McLaggen no la dejaría en paz hasta que no cumpliera su cometido y ella no tenía fuerzas para discutir, en todo caso él solo quería ayudar y la verdad era que seguramente no se toparían con nadie, ya que, si iban a donde ella pensaba no se iban a alejar nada de la torre.

—Bueno, vamos rápido, ayúdame por favor —aceptó con cansancio tomando la mano que su novio le ofrecía para que se pusiera de pie.

—Ten, tomate esto —Le indicó a Hermione colocándole en la otra mano un vaso que llevaba consigo —Mis amigos lo han preparado, disipa la borrachera enseguida, te he traído un vaso porque me imagen que estarías toda débil, sé que mi chica es delicada. —explicó usando su tono de sabelotodo.

_«¿Yo me escuchare tan insoportable cuando tengo razón?»_ se preguntó Hermione asqueada de la manera de hablar de McLaggen, como si fuera un ser todo poderoso, ni siquiera pregunto que era aquella bebida, solo se la tomó para salir del paso, no estaba de humor para entrar en detalles con Cormac.

—Estupendo, gracias, ahoga… ahora vamos —apuró, dejando el vaso vacío en una mesita llena de otros vasos y platos con sobras de comida.

—Ya veras como te vas a sentir mejor —alegó el joven caminando junto a su novia, sirviéndole de apoyo.

—Sogo… so…solo vamos —apresuró Hermione, aunque las palabras le salieron algo atropelladas.

Se llevo la mano a los labios y entonces pensó que, verdaderamente, lo mejor sería que Cormac la llevara al servicio de inmediato, atravesaron la sala común rápidamente y se perdieron al otro lado del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Caminaron por los silenciosos pasillos del colegio, los cuales además estaban muy fríos dada la época del año, Hermione, luego de que bajaron por unas escaleras de caracol, empezó a preguntarse ha donde quería llegar McLaggen, ya que, no iban por el camino que ella había imaginado.

A cada paso que daban, la castaña se sentía más y más desfallecida, quería decirle algo a Cormac, exigirle que la terminara de meter en cualquier cuarto de baño o que la llevara de vuelta a la casa para poder recostarse, pero era como si tuviera las palabras presas en la garganta, paulatinamente el animo la había ido abandonando. Sin embargo, rescatando un impulso en su interior se propuso no dejarse vencer por aquella pesadez, ya que empezaba a alojarse en ella una extraña sensación, un mal presentimiento.

—Cormac… —habló débilmente —Regresemos… a la casa —imperó, aunque sabía que no sonaba para nada autoritaria.

—No muñeca, esta vez las cosas no se harán a tu modo —dijo el muchacho que la llevaba, casi convertida en una muñeca de trapo, de forma lúgubre.

—¿De qué estas hablando? No…ves… que no puedo… ni tenerme en pie.

—Y eso es justo lo que esperaba. —declaró McLaggen satisfecho —De alguna manera tenía que evitar que te escabulleras esta vez, Hermione, pero claro, es normal que te extrañe, supongo que Ron Weasley no hubiera tenido que recurrir a un brebaje estupefaciente para poder estar contigo ¿O me equivoco?

El simple hecho de que Cormac mencionara a Ron en aquellas circunstancias, y con esa connotación desdeñosa, hizo que a Hermione se le helara la sangre.

—¿De qué… —jadeó, y casi cae al suelo, pero Cormac la detuvo —¿De qué estas hablado?

Él se simplifico las cosas y decidió cargarla, quien hubiera visto la escena de lejos habría pensado que era un cuadro enternecedor y romántico, pero no había nada más alejado de la realidad. Hermione tenía la mirada fija y vidriosa en McLaggen, un enorme peso se instalo en su pecho impidiéndole respirar bien. Sentía todo su cuerpo anestesiado y el tacto de su captor era como una sensación muy lejana, pero el pánico la recorría al saberse presa. Era como estarse electrocutando, queriendo gritar y los labios sin hacer caso.

_«¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAMEEE…!»_ Gritaba en su fuero interno Hermione, cual animal aterrado pero el lugar continuaba igual de silencioso a medida que "su novio" la conducía a quien sabe donde.

…**.**

A él nunca le había molestado el frío, el invierno era su estación favorita del año, o por lo menos, en algún momento lo había sido. No era propio de un Malfoy encontrarse sentado en el piso, casi tirado como un trapo viejo, y con una botella de licor en la mano en una imitación muy exacta de un desgraciado en un botiquín, sí, definitivamente la situación no era digna de un Malfoy, pero en ese momento Draco no se sentía ni digno, ni Malfoy. Solo era un chico triste contemplando la nieve caer sobre los terrenos del colegio.

Aquel pasadizo estaba congelado y solo, en circunstancias normales el rubio habría tenido la precaución de llevar un buen abrigo, pero bajo los efectos de todo lo que había tomado con la camisa manga larga que llevaba puesta le bastaba, más tarde su cuerpo le pasaría factura por tal exposición. Draco había sentido fríos mas gélidos que ese anteriormente, en la mirada de su padre, en el interior de su propia casa, por parte de sus familiares, en el agarre de la mano huesuda de su Señor; así que aquella pequeña ventisca en soledad, era como andar descalzo en primavera, algo que un Malfoy jamás hacia. Era como por fin tener un lugar donde pensar sin el esfuerzo que implicaba ocultar los pensamientos, amaba la soledad, porque únicamente solo se sentía libre de ser.

Al sentarse en el suelo había descubierto su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ya ni se acordaba que había terminado en ese lugar por salir a buscarla. El whisky también era de gran ayuda para mantenerse caliente. Al compás de las ligeras florituras de su muñeca, la varita arremolinaba los copos de nieve en hermosas figuras que se llevaba el viento, y eso le recordaba al cabello platinado de su madre cuando se lo arreglaba en Navidad y a los jardines de la mansión teñidos completamente de blanco; cuando era niño le gustaba jugar con la nieve.

_«—¡No quiero bajar, padre! Quiero salir a jugar en la nieve._

_—Tu madre no gasto cien galeones en un traje para que salieras a ensuciarlo en el jardín, Draco, ahora baja y no me discutas más._

_—¡He dicho que no!_

_—¡Y yo he dicho que obedezcas!»_

—¿Quién tiene que obedecer ahora, padre? —dijo tranquilamente, recordando que ahora sus padres tenían la casa por cárcel y bebiendo otro trago amargo.

Aquella calma parecía imperturbable, todo era paz y silencio, el chico respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza completamente contra la pared, sí, aquella era una calma total…

¡Y de repente! El eco de un grito desgarrador rompió la paz del reciento y sobresalto a Draco, él cual en un parpadeo se puso en guardia listo para defender su vida si era necesario.

…**.**

Una débil voz en su cabeza intentaba hacer entrar a Hermione en razón, pero era muy difícil, su cuerpo no hacia caso, estaba a merced total de las asquerosas manos de Cormac que agarraban sus muslos con fuerza. La castaña solo percibía el vaivén de su cuerpo y su espalda chocando contra la pared helada cada vez que él la embestía. El rostro de ella no mostraba ninguna expresión, tenía la cara lívida y los ojos y boca entreabiertos, casi como un cadáver. Pero en su pecho se iba acumulando una bomba de rabia, odio, humillación; que no tardaría en explotar. Una lagrima iracunda resbalo por su mejilla izquierda mientras una mano del muchacho subía por su vestido en busca de removerlo por completo, fue entonces cuando por fin los nervios de Hermione hicieron caso a los gritos en su mente y golpeó a Cormac con la fuerza demoledora de un mazo, Cormac no cayó a la primera así que antes de que se recuperara de la conmoción inicial también lo pateo.

Una vez que la bruja se vio libre se desplomo en el suelo, aquello no podía estar pasando, sus piernas tenían que responder, ella había escapado de cosas peores, y se odiaba por haber dejado que esa bestia llegara tan lejos, esa reprimenda hacia ella misma fue la que le dio fuerzas para levantarse y echar a andar agarrada de la pared intentando gritar desesperadamente.

McLaggen tampoco se encontraba bajo el mejor dominio de sus sentidos, pero tenía una clara ventaja sobre Hermione.

Avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, no identificaba donde estaba, mucho menos hacia donde iba, solo quería alejarse de Cormac, era bien entrada la noche y el pasillo estaba muy oscuro por ende no sorprende que se haya tropezado y caído por unas escaleras que hacían una curva hasta un piso inferior. Hermione rodó por los escalones y cuando termino al final de las escaleras se sentía a morir, las costillas y las piernas le dolían, pero eso no la detuvo en su intento de huida, como pudo se arrastró hacia la pared para volver a ponerse en pie, creía que tal vez podría estar a salvo, pero un repentino agarre por el tobillo le arrebato esa idea de inmediato.

El fornido muchacho había bajado las escaleras sin problema alguno, y volvió a dejar a Hermione tirada en el suelo. La cara de Cormac le provocaba un inmenso terror a Hermione, sus ojos estaban hinchados y desorbitados, y una sonrisa burlona estaba formada en sus labios.

—¿En qué estábamos, bebé? —Le dijo como si aquello fuera el escenario más cotidiano del mundo.

Entonces jaló del pie de Hermione y la arrastro por el piso hacia él.

Un —NOOOOOOOOOOOO… — estruendoso y suplicante salió de la garganta de la chica, al fin. Cosa que molesto mucho al muchacho.

—¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE NO A TODO! ¡Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO! ¿TE CUESTA MUCHO? —También vociferó él.

Con su fuerza levanto a Hermione del suelo sin chistar y la zarandeo bruscamente, ella continuo gritando y él la acercó más a su cuerpo.

_«¡Desmaius!»_

Rápido, como todos los eventos de aquella anoche, Hermione vio caer al suelo a McLaggen y paso de estar presa en sus brazos a correr descalza por un helado suelo de piedra, tomada de la mano de quien parecía ser… pero no podía ser, estaba alucinando, Cormac le había dado algo realmente fuerte… pero se parecía mucho a… a… ¿Malfoy?

—¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? —Estaba demasiado aturdida como para pretender educación.

—Impido que te perforen el culo ¿qué otra cosa parece? —respondió el rubio platinado corriendo a toda velocidad llevando a cuestas a una torpe Gryffindor.

Aquella tenía que ser una pesadilla, pensaba Hermione, había pasado de las manos de Cormac a las de Malfoy, debía ser una broma, solo faltaba el unicornio rapero.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>El capitulo se sometió a una leve edición, por favor disculpen las molestias. También quería mencionar que la canción que cantan los gryffindors es "I Love Rock N Roll de Joan Jett".


	7. La S S y el M H V

**Nota de la Autora: ¡Feliz Año 2015! **

**La Señorita Sabelotodo y el Misterioso Hurón Volador.**

Por un momento todo pareció ir en cámara lenta para Hermione, al ver hacia atrás, de Cormac no se veían ni sus luces, lo cual le había devuelto el aire a los pulmones, pero al ver hacia adelante, y ver quien la llevaba de la mano en una carrera por un camino incierto muchas preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza, preguntas que no estaba en capacidades de responder. Para ella solo había algo claro… ¡Tenía que vomitar!

Draco fue frenado en su fugaz huida por la Gryffindor y su pobre estomago que ya no aguantaba más esa noche tan violenta, he hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en esa situación: Hacerse a un lado para no ensuciarse la ropa.

—Repugnante —dijo el rubio mirando con asco como Hermione se había convertido en un volcán en erupción.

La de cabello lacio en aquel momento, permaneció de pie y doblada en el sitio, expulsando lo que viniera sin permitir que Malfoy le soltara la mano, se sentía muy mal y necesitaba apoyarse de alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese… Pues Malfoy.

El Slytherin, sumido en su total incapacidad por asimilar aquello como una situación real, se quedo a un lado de Hermione impresionado de todo lo que no paraba de salir de ella, y ya que no sabía que más hacer le dio un par de palmaditas dudosas en la espalda, que resultaron en más vomito. En eso pasaron dos o tres minutos hasta que las arcadas de la castaña se detuvieron.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó sin mucha preocupación el muchacho.

Ella asintió débilmente aun sin incorporarse, el sudor le chorreaba por la cara como algo parecido a la leche y respiraba hondamente, se notaba su agotamiento. Un minuto más, después de estabilizarse un poco, paso el dorso de su mano libre por su boca, limpiándose, por fortuna su puntería había sido buena y no se bañó de porquería gástrica. Lo que quedó en el piso olía muy mal así que en verdad fue una gran fortuna.

Intentó erguirse pero fue un intento frustrado, de no ser por Draco que se acercó a sostenerla habría terminado en el suelo otra vez. Él estaba repugnado por el hedor e inteligentemente se alejó con Hermione y la sentó en una banca de mármol cercana, no iba a pasar toda la noche con ella a cuestas. Ella estaba adolorida y abrumada, con cientos de dudas revueltas en su cabeza ¿Qué había pasado con Cormac y qué lo hizo actuar así? ¿Por qué estaba tan débil? ¿De donde rayos salió Malfoy?

—Ey…—Le susurró Draco para sacarla de ese trance en el que parecía estar —¿Qué coño te paso, Granger?—preguntó, no ha Hermione en especifico, parecía que más bien soltaba la interrogante al aire.

Él jamás se habría imaginado ver a la Gryffindor en un estado tan deplorable, incluso dopado como estaba se daba cuenta que algo raro le pasaba, ella normalmente era un chillón y fastidioso sol lleno de buenas energías, y esa descripción no correspondía con la tétrica escena de la que la había sacado.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —indagó a media voz Hermione, preocupada por su estado, tenía los ojos cerrados y procuraba recobrar fuerzas.

—Nah, estas igual de fea que siempre —respondió Malfoy degeneradamente, pensando que así haría volver a la Granger de verdad, a la que le encantaba hacer rabiar.

—Ja…ja…ja… Muero de la risa —dijo Hermione de manera sarcástica, sin dejar su posición de descanso.

—Deberías —bebió un trago de ron —Soy un gran comediante.

—Oh vaya ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? —Continúo la castaña con su tono sarcástico y sin abrir los ojos, pero con la diferencia de que ahora tenía una sutil sonrisa en los pálidos labios, la verdad Malfoy no sonaba tan repelente como de costumbre. —Tú tienes una rodilla por frente ¿y yo soy la fea? Que suerte que eres un gran comediante —Se burló volviendo a abrir los ojos para observar la cara del platinado.

—¡OyeGranger! —Objetó ofendido el muchacho y se pasó una mano por la frente —Mi frente no es tan grande —replicó, aunque no muy seguro.

Hermione rió con más ganas —No, para nada, solo podríamos hacer la placa de un auto con ella.

_«Je…je…je… Muy chistosa»_Murmuró Draco de forma desagradable.

—Tú empezaste —Le advirtió ella sin alterarse.

—No —negó y se sentó a su lado —Tú empezaste, con ese grito por el que casi ensucio mis pantalones.—Le dijo como quien contaba un secreto.

—Por un segundo olvide lo cobarde que eres.

—Cobarde no —Se defendió el Slytherin—Solo que prefiero preservar mi vida, se llama supervivencia, la Señorita Sabelotodo debería saberlo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero se mareo al hacerlo.

—Mira Granger ya en serio ¿Qué pretendía hacerte McLaggen? No se supone que sales con él o que se yo, ¿O es que acaso interrumpí lo que ustedes consideran una sesión de sexo fuerte? —indagó inmensamente confundido por todo aquello.

Ella no le respondió.

—¡Dime algo! —exclamó algo enojado, la única vez que quería que Hermione hablar ella se quedaba callada.

—No se Malfoy, no se ¿Y qué te importa a ti de todas maneras? Tan solo vete y déjame en paz —Fue lo que salió de la boca de la castaña por toda respuesta, su voz apagada denotaba una inmensa frustración.

—Sinceramente me importa un bledo pero es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Hermione lo vio con ganas de ahorcarlo.

—Vete —ordenó al platinado hablando entre dientes —No te voy a servir de circo para que mates el aburrimiento de tu patética vida.

Él la miró sorprendido, y entonces se desinflo en el asiento.

—Wow, que ingrata es la gente no se que le ven de bueno a esto de ayudar a los demás —expreso desconcertado.

—Eres un pelmazo, por una vez que ayudes a alguien no te van a condecorar, Malfoy.

—Oh claro, pero si hubieran sido Super Cara Rajada y Comadreja Maravilla quienes te hubieras salvado a ellos sí, bombos y platillos—Se defendió el astuto Slytherin, que ni flotando en una nube perdía esa capacidad que tenía de darle vuelta a las cosas —A mí, ya te dije, no me interesa tu vida, pero pensé que al menos merecía saber porque tuve que hacer lo que hice.

_Touché_, eso era verdad, ellos dos no se encontraba en aquella conversación sin sentido por obra y gracia, Malfoy, por mucho que le chocara a Hermione, acababa, tal vez no de salvarla, pero sí la acababa de ayudar, la rescató del destino más humillante que doloroso que le había tejido Cormac, y a pesar de que ella no era una chica ingrata, no encontraba la manera de procesar las palabras "Gracias" y "Malfoy" en la misma oración, era algo que jamás se habría imaginado, es decir, tener que agradecerle algo a Malfoy sonaba a cosa de locos, pensó que primero Snape aparecería vestido de rosa a dar clases antes que ella tuviera un sentimiento de gratitud hacia el pomposo Slytherin.

—¿Te deje sin palabras verdad? —Puyó a su interlocutora, sabiendo que había hecho explotar su cerebro —Oh suculento disgusto de sangre sucia, como te disfruto —canturreó acercando nuevamente la botella a sus labios.

—¿Solo por eso me ayudaste? ¿Para fastidiarme? ¡Estas loco!

—Por favor Granger no seas tan dramática, que no me guste el papel de héroe no significa que no sepa como hacerlo —Le explicó a la quejumbrosa leona. Con la cual debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo mucho esa noche, era muy delirante pensar que ella ahora le debía un favor, pero ¿Por qué no hacerlo más interesante? Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo una gragea.

—Eres un… eres un …

—¿Quieres? —Le ofreció a la Gryffindor, cortando su oración.

—¿Una… BertieBott? —interrogó la chica levantando una ceja.

—Llamémosle así —aceptó él encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente.

—No quiero —negó rotundamente.

—Es mejor que el sabor de vomito en tu bocaaaa… —canturreó Draco haciendo bailar la gragea frente al rostro de Hermione.

La castaña bufó y accedió de mala gana a comer la gragea, cualquier cosa era mejor que el desagradable sabor que te tenía en la boca, tal vez un poco de azúcar le haría bien.

—¿De qué es?—inquirió sin poder identificar el sabor de la pastillita que se disolvía en su lengua.

—_**Debra**_—contestó el rubio con toda normalidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella inocentemente.

Él solo sonrió.

…**.**

_«"Mozoooooo.., sírveme la copa rota,_

_sírveme que me destroza esta fiebre de obsesión._

_Mozoooooo, sírvame en la copa rota,_

_quiero sangrar gota a gota el veneno de su amor."»_

Cantaban enérgicamente cual par borrachos despechados Draco y Hermione. Él la abrazaba por la espalda y ambos se mecían al ritmo de la melancólica melodía.

—Esa es… esa es una hermosa canción —dijo Hermione en medio de su embriagues con los ojos nublados en lagrimas y la nariz roja por el frío que hacia.

—Salud por la canción ¡Eh! —concordó Malfoy echándose otro traguito de whisky.—Ya Granger, para de llorar por Weasley, quiero seguir teniendo exclusividad en lastimarte.

La pequeña dosis de _**Debra**_ que consumió la castaña bastó y sobró para que soltara la lengua con Malfoy, que la escuchaba con gran interés también totalmente desinhibido. Ella le contó sobre Ron y lo desagradecido que era a su parecer, de lo mucho que le dolía verlo con Lavender luego de que ella le diera todas las demostraciones de afecto posibles, sin caer en la humillación, porque eso sí, ella jamás se humillaría por nadie.

—Nunca he llorado —recapacito un momento antes de continuar con esa declaración —Bueno, no he llorado tantooo por algo que tú me hayas dicho o hecho, es más fácil recibir maltratos de alguien que no te importa, puedes simplemente ignorarlo o hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Cómo golpearme?

—Exacto, siempre puedo sencillamente golpearte. —aceptó naturalmente.

—Todo este tiempo pensé que te afectaban más mis maldades, me incomoda un poco que te resulte tan poco importante —admitió frunciendo el ceño. —En verdad pongo mucha energía en molestarte ¿Qué debo hacer para obtener los resultados de Weasley? —Le preguntó susurrándole al oído.

—Pues… —Solo en una conversación entre ebrios podrían salir tales temas —Si en verdad quieres herirme tanto, enamórame y luego rómpeme el corazón, decepcióname.

—Me la pones muy difícil, Granger, recuerda lo mal que me caes. —habló posando su cara sobre la coronilla de Hermione.

—Sin mencionar que yo jamás me enamoraría de un hurón pretencioso. —respondió la chica soltándose del abrazo con total sutileza. Suspiró y Draco le pareció ver la elegancia separarse de él.

—No hay persona más pretenciosa que tú, Sabelotodo —expuso usando un tono sugerente a la vez que rodaba sus grises ojos.

Hermione estaba de espaldas a él y lo que hizo fue verlo por encima de su hombro, mostrando un perfil y un rostro propios de la pretensión, y su cabello liso caía como una cascada sobre lo escarlata de su vestido.

—Es Señorita Sabelotodo para ti, hurón —Le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa suficiente.

Ante esas palabras el rubio se subió al marco de un ventanal que se encontraba junto a él, este estaba cerrado y dejaba ver la nevada a través de su cristal, e improviso la pose de una bandido misterioso, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo como si llevara una capa.

—Querrás decir: El increíble hurón volador —manifestó de manera sagaz y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

Eso hizo reír a Hermione.

—¿Y quién exactamente usted, Increíble hurón volador? —inquirió la Gryffindor juguetonamente.

—Pues soy quien saca de apuros —Saltó del quicio de piedra y se colocó frente a Hermione —A la Señorita Sabelotodo, que por su misma condición de creer que lo sabe todo suele verse en peligro con frecuencia, por lo testaruda y tonta que en verdad es. —explicó.

—No soy ninguna tonta —peleó cruzándose de brazos ofendida.

—Sola una tonta intenta darle celos a un pobre diablo para atraerlo. —razonó fríamente.

—¡¿Es qué acaso no lo entiendes?! —chilló abrumada —Estoy cansada de ser ignorada por la única persona de la cual anhelo atención.

Esa frase golpeó a Draco en medio de su cabeza y de repente apareció el rostro de su padre en ella provocando a sus ojos se abrieran como platos y que Hermione se sintiera observada por un par de lunas.

—A quienes desean la atención, la admiración y la aceptación de todos, yo sin embargo solo pedía la atención de una sola persona ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Tal parece que sí ¿no? —preguntó Hermione a un ser invisible —Siempre hay una más bonita, más dotada, más simpática —enumeró frustrada —Y él las prefiriere a pesar de ser personas asquerosas, y yo, la sabelotodo, solo sirvo para estar ahí por si acaso, para resolver los problemas, para ser usada —determinó con la mirada perdida y humedecida, sorbió por la nariz —Pues ¿sabes qué? Yo también quise probar que puedo usar a alguien y salirme con la mía. —admitió observando a Malfoy esta vez. —Pero me equivoque.

Y terminó por callarse desplomándose en el suelo, Draco vio, a su pesar, como se apagó su sonrisa y en su rostro se mezclaban la tristeza y la decepción, sollozaba y parecía una criatura indefensa.

Entonces fue y se acuclilló a su lado —Es por eso que la Señorita Sabelotodo, no sabe nada, y necesita ser rescatada. —Le recordó como si le hablara a una niña.

—Pero aun no se que le interesa al hurón de ella como para rescatarla —habló dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante y cristalizada al rubio.

—Me mueve la satisfacción de ver como te carcome la mente el pensar que me debes un favor y que tal vez me juzgaste mal, porque eso hacen las sabelotodo, piensan demasiado. —Le respondió esbozando una picara sonrisa.

—Que razones pobres tienes, hurón —Le desaprobó —Pero gracias de todos modos.

—Solo aceptare tu agradecimiento, si te quitas de una vez las gafas de intelectual, ya que, el cristal deja ver cuanto llorar ahí detrás —Le dijo, ella sonrió espontáneamente —Eso es —La alentó —Ahora, tómame y esta vez no digas nada —indicó agarrándola de la mano nuevamente.

Hermione hizo el ademan de abrir la boca para hacer lo opuesto a lo que el Slytherin le había dicho, pero él la interrumpió sabiendo sus intenciones.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó y la levantó del piso —Te mostrare el cielo —Le vislumbro a su interlocutora. Él también estaba probando hacer, sin querer, lo que en verdad quería hacer.

_«Por ser un hurón volador, debe llevarme a volar entonces.»_ pensó Hermione.

Y fue como ambos empezaron a correr por el helado pasadizo, la única luz era la de la luna que se colaba por los ventanales y dejaba ver a las sombras de esos dos corriendo junto a ellos. Esos dos podían desatar un vendaval si se lo llegaba a ver juntos, pero esa noche no importaba el qué dirían.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Hermione risueña y con mucha curiosidad.

Subían, bajaban, viraban, ese era el encanto de aquel castillo, toda su magia estaba en no saber que ibas a encontrar al cruzar la siguiente puerta, y en las condiciones en las que Draco y Hermione se encontraban, bien podían haber estado perdidos y ellos felices, como dos niños revoltosos. Se reían a carcajadas y los personajes de los cuadros los mandaban a callar porque no dejaban dormir.

—Prefiero el arte silenciosa —dijo el rubio cuando se detuvieron frente a una pared en la cual colgaba una gran pintura de la aurora borealis, esplendorosa y dinámica.

—Has como si estuvieran pintados en la pared —Le aconsejo la castaña que ignorara los cuadros. Volvieron a estallar de la risa a pesar de lo malo del chiste.

—¡SILENCIO! —resonó fuertemente en aquel espacio y los chicos se quedaron de piedra, doblando sus labios al interior de su boca y mordiéndolos con fuerza. Se miraron, y hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano con los cachetes inflados por no soltar las carcajadas al ver sus rostros, sus ojos se humedecieron levemente.

Cuando Hermione consiguió calmarse reparó en el hermoso cuadro frente al que Draco los había puesto. Era una visión reconfortante, se sentía como tener la verdadera en frente, colorida y pacifica, hacia que una sensación de calidez se albergara en el pecho. Malfoy sonrió de lado al verla tan absorta en la pintura, sabía lo que ella estaba pensando hacer. La chica estiró sus manos para tocar la aurora a ver si se sentía tan bonito como se veía, pero sus ojos se abrieron gigantescos al ver que sus extremidades desaparecían en el cuadro, las recogió velozmente y las apretujó contra su pecho temiendo que les pasara algo. Fue como si el cuadro las adsorbiera.

Fue cuando el Slytherin actuó, al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de la sabelotodo, logró hacerse de una de sus muñecas, con su otro brazo la tomó por cintura, y se empujó junto con ella hacía la pintura, Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente pensando que se iban a llevar un buen porrazo, pero no hubo dolor alguno. Fue como dar un saltó a la piscina, se sumergieron en la aurora y con ella traspasaron a otro lugar. Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo, un momento estaba suspendidos como detenidos en el tiempo y al otro rodaban vertiginosamente por lo que se sentía como ¿césped?

Al final de todo, la Gryffindor quedó tendida sobre lo que estaba casi completamente segura que era césped, respiró hondo y abrió sus ojos del color de la almendra para encontrarse con un espectáculo impensable de ver en pleno invierno, mucho menos con la nevada torrencial que hacia en ese preciso instante: Era más que el cielo nocturno, era toda una galaxia.

—Por todos los cielos —murmuró Hermione sin poder salir de su impacto. —Es como… si llovieran estrellas. —dijo y estiró los brazos al aire segura de que podría agarrar una.

—¿Ves? Es el cielo —Le susurró Malfoy, del cual Hermione se había olvidado por un momento y que descansaba su cabeza junto a la de ella, solo que el cuerpo del muchacho reposaba en la dirección contraria.

—Te creo —Le susurró ella devuelta —pero ¿Cómo es posible? Afuera está nevando.

—Un Malfoy nunca revela sus secretos —sentenció, satisfecho de dejarla con la duda —¡Mira, allá estoy yo! —indicó a la castaña señalando una constelación.

Hermione arrugó el gestó sin comprender a que se refería el platinado, pero luego de un segundo cayó, _"Draco"_, Malfoy llevaba el nombre de ese grupo de estrellas que señalaba.

—Que guay ¿no? —habló el rubio sumergido en tal vista.

—Con razón tu ego alcanza la estratosfera —manifestó la chica con tranquilidad.

—¿La estra… qué?

—Olvídalo. —Apartó Hermione rondando los ojos —Imagínate tener esto todo el tiempo.

—Yo lo tengo —afirmó el joven Slytherin despreocupadamente y con suficiencia.

—Eres un mentiroso ¿Acaso llevas un universo colgando de un llavero?—replicó incrédula.

—No, más bien de una cadena.

Por el pecho de Hermione rodó algo que se sintió como una pequeña esfera y un frío metá sostuvo con cuidado, en efecto era una cadena de plata fina y de ella colgaba un dije con la forma de la luna, redondo, pero pequeñito, pinzó con sus dedos la argolla que lo unía a la cadena y entonces se fijó en su aspecto transparente, pero mirándolo con más detalle pudo ver a lo que Malfoy se refería. Dentro de la lunita sí había un universo microscópico, con estrellas titilantes como las de aquel cielo, algunas fugaces cruzando cada tanto y como atracción principal la constelación del dragón flotando parsimoniosamente en el espacio de la esfera.

—Es muy… bonito —suspiró la castaña.

—A puesto que te gustaría tenerlo ¿no, Granger? Con todo el tiempo que pasas con la nariz metida en un libro no debes ver muchas estrellas.

—Los libros son también como pequeños universos, Malfoy, con ellos puedes viajar a otras realidades, realidades mejores —explicó Hermione sin tomarse a mal el comentario.

—¿Entonces no la quieres? —inquirió Draco como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Acaso importa? ¿Me la darías así no más? —rebatió soltando una risita.

—Claro que no —confirmó Malfoy—Pero ya que estoy aburrido, podemos jugar por ella. —expuso.

—Es un gran riesgo para ti, yo puedo ganarte en lo que sea. —dijo arrogantemente la leona.

—Pues pruébalo ¿capaz o incapaz?

—¿Y me das la cadena?

—Capaz. —contestó él serenamente.

—¿Cuál es tu reto? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Di que eres una idiota y que yo soy increíblemente apuesto—respondió Malfoy riéndose.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Que maduro —resaltó —no voy a decir eso.

—Entonces perderás, eres incapaz —zanjo el asuntó con simpleza.

—Cambia el reto —exigió la chica incorporándose, se quedó sentada y escaneo rápidamente el lugar con la mirada —Pídeme que me suba a ese árbol. —Le dijo, más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

El rubio se negó.

—Malfoyyyy… —lloriqueó, odiaba perder.

Su interlocutor comenzó a hacer sonidos de gallina.

—¡NO HAGAS ESO! —exclamó molesta.

Draco pretendió estornudar un _«Griffyndor gallina» _muy odioso. Hermione arrugó los labios aun más molesta.

Tomó aire y recitó —Soy una idiota y Malfoy es increíblemente apuesto —monótonamente.

El Slytherin se revolcó de la risa por haberse salido con la suya—Gracias, gracias, lo sé, Granger.

—¡Deja de reírte! —Le ordenó fulminándolo con su mirada de pupilas dilatadas —Me toca.

—¿Quién? Weasley no —Se burló el rubio continuando con su carcajada.

—Voy a ignorar eso —indicó la castaña. _«Recordatorio: Hacer mucho daño a Malfoy.»_pensó —Ahora di que eres un idiota y que soy extremadamente atractiva. —ordenó con gestó histriónico, pero a la vez burlón.

Malfoy levantó una ceja.

—Que creativa, Granger.

—Lo que es bueno para el pavo es bueno para la pava —dictaminó sonriente —Ahora dilo o puedes darme de una vez la lunita. —corrió Hermione al frente sabiendo que Malfoy preferiría cortarse la lengua antes que decir eso.

—Ni pienses que te voy a dar el gusto así tan fácil, sangre sucia —imaginó que aquello de seguro era lo más estúpido del mundo pero… —Soy un idiota y tú eres extremadamente atractiva —cumplió el reto con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro —¿Por qué me obligas a decir mentiras? —preguntó luego exageradamente.

—Como si ya no fueras un mentiroso de oficio, además todo lo que dijiste es completamente cierto —declaró la chica arreglándose el cabello con mucha coquetería.

Ambos se negaban a perder y el juego apenas empezaba.


	8. Quiéreme ¿Capaz?

**Quiéreme ¿Capaz?**

—Para qué te digo que no, no voy a perder por serle de escaparate a Blaise, puntualmente sé que a él se le van los ojos por la pequeña comadreja, aunque obviamente jamás lo admitirá, antes muerto.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que se avergonzaría de admitir que le gusta una chica con ese corte de cabello ¿Cómo que por qué, Granger? —saltó con cara de _"¿acaso eres estúpida?"_ —Porque ella es una traidora a la sangre ¿Te parece poco?

Hermione frunció el ceño (omitiendo el insulto a su amiga), Malfoy había cumplido otro reto: ventilar si a alguna serpiente le gustaba Ginny. No podía ser que ellos fuera los únicos inmunes a sus encantos, como lo sospecho, no lo eran, solo eran unos cabezotas mentirosos.

—Mi turno: Cuéntame algo vergonzoso de Potter —dijo animadamente —Recuerda que no puedes mentir —Él no tenía maneras de saber si la chica lo engañaba, tal vez creía que con solo advertírselo ella no lo haría, porque él era muy intimidante (Se creía él, en su embotado fuero interno de borracho endrogado), con tal de oír de la boca de la sabelotodo algo escandaloso sobre el cara rajada estaría feliz.

La chica se lo pensó un momento.

—Tiene sueños húmedos con Ginny —respondió tranquilamente —Estoy segura —Tan tranquila que solo le faltaba la taza de té para darle un sorbo —Una vez, estábamos en la sala común charlando, y Ginny se levantó para ir al baño creo, algo así, y se le cayo una revista que tenía en el regazo, así que se agacho a recogerla y bueno, llevaba una falda que ni te cuento lo corta que era y de que manera se le levanto —La castaña soltó una risita —Tomó su revista y se fue, cuando me vuelvo a ver a Harry y notó que algo se erguía en sus pantalones, él salió corriendo sumamente apenado conmigo, le jure que no le diría a nadie —En eso Hermione se tapo la boca de inmediato, componiendo una expresión de niña traviesa. Mientras tanto, Malfoy se destornillaba de la risa a su lado.

—Al santurrón de Potter… se le ha parado… se le ha parado frente a ti —Casi lloraba de la risa, golpeando con la palma su rodilla. —No puedo… no puedo con la imaginación de su patético rostro, es un virgo de mierda, de seguro.

_«Creo que no debí decir eso»_ pensó Hermione al más puro estilo de Hagrid.

—¡Ya para! Que te vas a venir meando encima —imperó la castaña, pero Malfoy continuo riendo como una hiena frenética —Ah bueno, meate entonces. —Le dijo, opinando que su reacción era exagerada.

—¿Es tu reto?

—Nooo… ¡Que asco! —exclamó rápidamente con cara de repulsión.

Era su turno de nuevo, repaso mentalmente lo que ya había mandado a hacer al rubio: Él se paró de cabeza, imitó a una bailarina de ballet, se quito un zapato y le dijo que lo sentía mucho pero se le había olvidado traer la leche, corrió por el césped cantando la versión vulgar del himno de Hogwarts que te enseñaban los de ultimo año cuando entrabas al colegio y revelo infinidad de chismes sobre los Slytherin. Ver al amargado de Malfoy capaz de hacer todas esas ridiculeces la habían divertido muchísimo, pero era hora de ponerse seria, quería ganar y tener respuestas, así que en un intento de despojar al muchacho de su hermetismo le pregunto:

—¿Realmente por qué me ayudaste con Cormac? Tú me odias ¿Por qué mejor no dejarme sufrir? A ti qué más te daba.

Draco permaneció en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado. ¿Por qué? La sangre sucia quería saber el porqué de todo, todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué?, esa era una pregunta que él se hacia infinidad de veces al día. _"¿Por qué a él?"_ De noche _"¿Por qué a él?" _De día. Él que siempre lo tuvo todo, que siempre admiró a su padre como los magos admiran a Merlín, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué ya no le parecía bien el destino que siempre supo que le correspondía y del que una vez anhelo su llegada? ¿Por qué estaba tan indeciso? ¿Por qué no era capaz?

—¿Incapaz, Malfoy? ¿Tan malo es admitir que tuviste compasión de una asquerosa impura? —inquirió Hermione en un tono irónico, se sentía triunfadora.

Aquella era su misión, su reto, su prueba de fuego, aquello era… _era un honor_, entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía como tal?

—¿Compasión dices? —preguntó de forma reflexiva. ¿Acaso era eso? ¿Tendría él compasión?. Para Draco era difícil pensar a profundidad sobre sus emociones, él jamás tuvo conmiseración con nadie, hasta a los que hacían llamarse sus amigos los había tratado como lacayos. Desde que tenía memoria lo condicionaron para ser gélido y nunca cuestionar las decisiones de la familia, porque el honor de la familia era lo único que importaba. Pero ahora que llevaba las creencias aferradas a su piel, literalmente, resultaba que no le gustaban, cosa que era una lastima, porque los tatuajes no se borraban. O quizás era que ahora que sabía lo que era estar en un desdichado pellejo, quería que alguien se apiadara de él, necesitaba que alguien tuviera compasión de él y lo sacara de esa pesadilla. Se flagelaba a sí mismo pensando lo débil que era, sentía asco de su ser porque si quiera plantearse el deshonrar su linaje y la pregunta continuaba repitiéndose en su cabeza: _¿Por qué?_

—Porque a nadie deberían obligarlo a hacer lo que no quiere —Concluyó sujetando con fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo, viciándose con el dolor, sin cambiar un ápice su seria expresión. —Y sí, puede que me compadeciera de ti, no soy un monstruo, Granger. —Por la forma en que hablaba parecía más que se estaba intentando convencer de algo que de responderle a Hermione.

La chica giró sobre sí misma, colocándose de panza al suelo y apoyándose en sus codos. Malfoy hablaba como si tuviera un gran dolor a cuestas, y para ella era atroz ver sufrir a los demás, incluso al rubio, por el cual ahora sentía una inusual gratitud. Draco, al no obtener respuesta, se colocó en la misma posición de la muchacha, quedando entonces frente a frente. La castaña fue noqueada por aquella mirada en la que parecía desatarse una tormenta.

—¿Qué te aqueja? —inquirió, hablando suavemente, con voz temblorosa y preocupada.

Draco bajo la mirada y esbozo una sonrisa torcida, suspiró y dijo —No es algo en lo que te debas inmiscuir —Le advirtió —Además, es mi turno de nuevo. —manifestó, devolviendo a Hermione al juego.

Ella también apartó la mirada, debió suponer que el hurón no sé rendiría tan fácil, rió sin ganas.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

—Bésame —dictaminó, con tono seductor, ahí mismo, donde pocos eran los centímetros que separaban su rostro de la muchacha —¿Capaz? —desafió, echándole una mirada de superioridad mientras levantaba una picara ceja. Beata Granger jamás aceptaría eso, primero comía pergamino antes que besarle. Era todo, había ganado, ¿Dónde estaba el whiskey? Debía celebrar que su luna se quedaría con…

Hermione, acabando con la poca distancia entre sus rostros, imprimió una delicada caricia en sus labios.

¿Por qué?

Porque lo necesitaba. Porque Malfoy estaba allí, observándola con esos ojos que cuando no estaban llenos de desdén resplandecían como diamantes; o más, con un rostro que se le antojaba perfecto al no tener una mueca perversa en el, y unos labios que habían pronunciado un claro _"bésame"_ en lugar de escupir un _"sangre sucia"_. Aquella era una situación que jamás, ni en sus sueños (Porque ella no soñaba con él) se imaginó que podría suceder, pero ¿Qué más daba? En ese momento ella pensaba que la luna era de queso y se comía con pan. Y la diferencia entre él y Cormac, era que a él en ese instante lo deseaba muchísimo.

Draco al sentir los labios de Granger jugueteando con los suyos, primero se tensó ante la sorpresa, pero luego, cuando la chica mordió con timidez su labio inferior, se sintió más embriagado de lo que estaba, cerró los ojos, y mandando todo al demonio la tomó en su poder.

No supo como ni cuando, pero Draco ahora estaba encima de ella besándola apasionadamente. Ya no era un juego de labios, la estaba poseyendo con cada movimiento de su boca, nadie nunca la había besado así, de forma tan frenética y sensual. Ella lió sus dedos a sus mechones platinados acercando más su rostro, como si aun hubiera una molesta distancia entre ellos que derrocar.

Él abandonó sus labios, sin abrir los ojos, respiró profundo reposando en su mejilla. Entonces Hermione sintió miedo de que eso terminara allí, respiraba tan profundamente como Draco y una sensación expectante la recorría lentamente, necesitaba más, más, más. Así que apelando a una artimaña salvavidas busco los labios de Draco nuevamente y susurró sobre ellos:

—_Quiéreme_ —exhaló, bajito y suplicante añadió —_¿Capaz? _

La petición bailo en el oído de Draco haciendo que sonriera sobre los labios de la castaña. Había estado buscando ese refugio durante toda la noche. No era solo ahogar la calentura sobre su cintura lo que andaba buscando, para eso tenía a Pansy. Para eso tenía a muchas. Hermione era un ser completamente aparte, capaz de albergar aquella ternura que esperaba curara un poco por lo que él estaba pasando. Podía sentir como el corazón de la chica estaba a punto de quebrar su pecho con la violencia de sus latidos. Estaba nerviosa y trémula, a su merced, esperando.

El rubio dejo sus finos labios con sabor a cereza para dedicarse a recorrer su cuello, Hermione tenía la sangre alborotada y Draco podía sentir en sus labios los briosos golpes de su carótida mientras le besaba esa sección fina piel. La leona arqueó la espalda cuando el chico mordió la curvatura hacia su hombro, la serpiente la tenía envuelta en un frenesí delirante. Pero la cosa tomó otro color cuando el Slytherin empezó a deslizar sus manos frías por sus muslos, en un paseo tortuoso para la chica, que le provocaba fiebre y le ponía la carne de gallina.

Draco era dichoso de estarla enloqueciendo, a la cuerda y equilibrada Granger, nada era mejor que sentirla sucumbir ante él. Volvió a su boca para besarla con tortuosa suavidad. Sus manos habían llegado a un punto en que lo hacían consiente de un detalle importante, Hermione no llevaba prenda alguna ahí, bajo la falda del vestido, por ende, formando otra sonrisa traviesa sobre los labios de la chica dejo que sus dedos se escabulleran por un camino tortuoso entre las piernas de la Gryffindor, provocando en ella un gran espasmo de placer que la hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un gemido. Draco volvió a sonreír satisfecho, pero era consiente de las propias peticiones de su cuerpo, así que no se dilató mucho en la actividad que había hecho colorear violentamente las mejillas de Hermione y la hacia soltar pequeños quejidos.

Con maestría se retiró los pantalones, solo lo justo y necesario para la labor. Levantó más el estorboso vestido y sin mediar mucho hizo lo propio, se hundió en ella. Marcando luego un ritmo de embestidas bastante placentero para la muchacha.

Hermione no podía ver con claridad, tenía los ojos empañados por la faena tan estupenda que desempeñaba Malfoy, a quién sujetaba fuertemente de los omoplatos porque sentía que si no lo hacia él podría desaparecer de un momento a otro. Draco también tenía la mirada borrosa, con las pupilas bien dilatadas. Los suspiros de Hermione llegaban a sus oídos y lo hacían ganar velocidad y fuerza, a la vez que esta aumentaba el volumen de sus gemidos, sin llegar a parecer una vulgar y escandalosa gritona. El climax estaba próximo. Y cuando llego ella hundió sus uñas en él sintiendo como una explosión expandirse por todo su ser que la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, millones de estrellas se agolparon en ellos, sentía que podía flotar ante aquel salto a la gloria que la enmudeció, su boca estaba entreabierta pero no salía sonido alguno. Draco al ver su estado se corrió por completo poniendo los ojos en blanco sin poderlo evitar. Había sido simplemente sublime.

Se tumbó sobre la chica, agotado, sin importar que la aplastara, aunque Hermione había quedado en un estado catatónico en el cual aquella presión le sentaba de maravilla. Lo abrazó por el cuello y deseó que pudieran permanecer así para siempre, detenidos en el tiempo y bajo un millón de estrellas.

Entonces dejo caer los parpados con pesadez y no supo más de ella.

Draco luego de unos minutos de regular su respiración se separó con parsimonia de la leona, quien parecía disfrutar su sueño. Se acomodó el pantalón y se puso de pie con letargo. Volvió a contemplar a Hermione mientras dormía, su pecho subía y bajaba serenamente. Sonrió de lado, pensando en lo despreocupada que se veía. Se acuclilló juntó a ella y en su delicada mano deposito su cadena con la lunita.

—Tú ganas, Granger —susurró volviendo a levantarse —Soy incapaz, no te puedo querer —sentenció con desasosiego, porque él al no saber como complacer la petición de la muchacha recurrió al sexo, hizo trampa con el consuelo de los que no tienen amor para dar.

Y dejándola ahí, enfilo como un autómata por un camino desconocido en búsqueda de un lugar para consumirse. Solo el cielo había sido testigo de lo que allí había surgido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>_Holis ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que mi historia les agrade. _

_Quiero agradecerles por agregarla a sus favoritos y seguirla. Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el capitulo y sobre el fic en general, así que todo review sera bien recibido : )_

_Me despido hasta que nos volvamos a leer, cielitos míos. _


End file.
